


By your side

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rating will change quite soon, Teen Romance, True Damage AU, be ready this series will be long, from first days to canon point, idk if these tags are important or not, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-04-22
Packaged: 2021-04-24 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 76,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: The path to success is known to be difficult and long. Good for Yasuo, he was never truly alone in this.[Set pre-canon, their relationship through the years. Sequel to "Now or never"]
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 266
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
New series, tadah!  
This one is planned to be long so get ready! Also, it's a different AU from the modern AU, even if some points remain similar.
> 
> thank you for reading!!

_Boyfriends._

Long inner scream that followed each time Yasuo thought about it. That was it, they made the first step. Congratulation.

After that blushing confession and first kisses near the stairs of the goddamn library, they came back to their table where Yi tried to work. All remained in the key word ‘try’. Because after such sweet time and new information, it got incredibly difficult for them to focus and stay calm. Yasuo couldn’t even imagine for the latter, since he was supposed to study for his exams. With a living distraction like himself, there was no way to be efficient this day.

Picture this scene, both sitting at one of the tables of the library available for students yet so far from a conventional study mood. Just because he could, Yasuo had taken his chair next to the latter’s and stayed there. Easy to pretend they were working but in reality far from it. He couldn’t help but nudging Yi’s leg, bumping slightly or seeking more contact. It was beyond what he usual did everyday with his habit for contact.

The objective was not to get caught or it would be terrible. Yasuo would hate to have them kicked out of the library because they looked not very focused on working. If he initiated some contact, i was under cover.

For all this time, Yi was doing much better than him, glancing far too often at his now boyfriend. It was so obvious in his gaze that he couldn’t focus anyway on what he was studying, thanks to anticipation and soft joy.

At a moment, he made a move and grabbed Yasuo’s hand under the table. Mere gesture yet it had him so happy in this instant, he almost gasped aloud. Then for a good minute they gazed at each other, holding hands in the maximum contact they could get. Further, it would be a kiss and since there were people around, none dared to seize this occasion.

Probably Yi decided he wouldn’t get much done now and that he had studied enough earlier. He took his books, after a quiet indication for Yasuo.

_We’re free !_

The afternoon wasn’t over yet, they still had some time available. It was crazy to plan now, to think about each second he could get in Yi’s presence. Yasuo still remembered the latter would have to go back home at some point but it was fine.

Familiar with almost running out of the building, this time was for a whole new reason. In no way Yasuo could stay away from Yi. Like a happy puppy, he stayed close and looked behind as much as he could.

« Where do we go ? Wanna get a drink ? »

How could he dare doing this ? This was too new, it felt like he was crossing a boundary. Except it was fine now, he was allowed and Yi accepted him. Yet Yasuo struggled a lot to keep that locked, going noisy instead to hide the fluster.

« Why not. Wherever you want. »

« Alright ! Don’t worry, you won’t be late. »

It was important, Yi couldn’t stay outside for too long, even if he had some freedom. Different educations, Yasuo guessed. He would stay cautious about time going even though usually the latter was already good by himself.

_Let’s go ! _

~

So these first hours as official boyfriends were spent in the same mood of overjoy, quickly muffled but not so much. All going for the best. Yasuo’s heart just threatened to stop several times but except that, it was fine. Like when Yi held his hand quickly after they left highschool, walking quietly.

How could he pretend to be cool after that ? It was impossible, at the smallest interaction he wanted to scream and cuddle. What a strange state. Yet not once Yi seemed to judge him or anything. He stayed by his side, handsome like always and smiled when he found Yasuo staring for too long. Then he would press a peck either to the back of his hand or his cheek, depending on what he wanted.

In the end they didn’t even get something to drink or anything. They just walked with barely no attention to their surroundings. Maybe one time they sat on a bench on the river side and stayed there for some time.

This whole thing would have seemed ridiculous for Yasuo yet now that it was time shared, he loved each second of it. All depended of the person, after all. And Yi was the only person he wanted to stay around forever.

The kiss exchanged there got its own taste, of new possibilities and hope. Sweet feeling to be in love, it consumed him to the very last bit. Catching Yi’s breath, holding him close, nothing could compete with that rush of emotion.

All this time fearing the end but it was just the beginning.

To say goodbye was awful but he still made it. After all, they would see each other next day. It wasn’t the end of the world to be separated for a small time yet Yasuo whined about it. A lot. Then he remembered they could text each other so this wasn’t so unbearable as he thought.

Once Yi went on his way back home after a lasting kiss, himself had nothing else to do but the same. Half lost in his dear thoughts, Yasuo couldn’t think about anything else. Texting half of the time, he returned home and so started his evening between long sighs and rush of joy.

_Shit, like a lovesick teen_. Technically yes he was still one so not a reason to feel ashamed. Yone still found him suspiciously acting that evening so he had to tell what happened. He knew. Not literally but his brother knew something was up. Yasuo wanted to scream a bit louder after that piece of information. To hear that he was so obvious, even his brother guessed this right. The last straw would be if their mother noticed something but this wasn’t likely.

Sleep time arrived, a last text that turned into many others until he left Yi at peace, he still needed to sleep. So it gave him some time alone with his thoughts, to make a recap of the day.

And all started over again. Too many things to feel. Joy, anticipation, confusion, disbelief. No way for him to sleep soon, it was a lot to register. Yasuo was there, stupid look on his face, far too happy for his situation.

_Boyfriends…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!  
let's get this moving!! nah just kidding, it will be fluff, served with fluff and a bit of fluff on top of that
> 
> thank you for reading!!

Mornings still felt the same, despicable. Really, Yi hated having to wake up so early, just because he didn’t leave that close of highschool. Also because in his year, they had so many classes and work to do, especially in the morning, not once he started later than 9 am. Life was unfair sometimes.

Yet this morning he had a new reason to be happy. Cutting the alarm, he found a few texts from Yasuo, earlier in the night.

_What was he doing awake ?_ This seemed a bit unhealthy to be up at such late – or early – hour, maybe he had a reason for this. Thinking again, Yi could guess he didn’t find sleep easily. And he understood him.

_We’re together now_.

A mere thought and his heart made a happy loop. What a great day it was. Not once he would have bet on a confession, even less from Yasuo. And now they were in couple, leaving him blushing alone as he made his way in teh house. It made morning more bearable.

Because otherwise, this wasn’t a fun time. Always the same routine, being the first to wake up in this house. It was so early, too dark in there. Time to take breakfast alone in the kitchen until any of his parents got up too.

In that quiet time, he texted back Yasuo though he doubted he would be awake yet. He started a bit later that day, which involved not meeting him before classes. Sad thought, Yi would survive but he didn’t like this much.

_Boyfriends…_ He couldn’t get over that fact. What a nice word. After making sure to remain correct in his interactions with Yasuo, now he was free to do whatever he wanted. Oh right now he would really love a kiss. Last day’s were enough to make him crave forever. Yasuo’s cute eagerness, always holding him close as if someone would separate them. He smiled fondly, definitely not blushing.

Not time to idle, he had to move. At least this soft mood stayed with him as he dressed for the day. They would see each other at lunch, nothing could stop that. Yi’s heart fluttered gently at this good news.

~

Starting early wasn’t fun, especially because there was no one there except the few unlucky like him and his classmates. No Yasuo for now. He knew it but it was still a bit depressing not to see him jumping into conversation in front of highschool. Not yet.

This wasn’t even the worst time of the year. In winter, it was still pitch black night when they made it there. Nothing better to be on a good mood. Teachers didn’t like that neither.

At least by the time his first class started, Yasuo was awake and replied happily. Yi couldn’t help but look discreetly at his phone, just to read the message. In no way he could reply now, so it would have to wait the end of the hour.

**[hiiiiiiii !!]**

**[glad to hear that!]**

**[i miss u…]**

Another text arrived a bit later though Yi didn’t dare to check. Sometimes it was important to be serious. Innerly, he wondered what Yasuo was doing at the moment. Surely he was getting ready to leave.

When at last that class was over, Yi got some time to answer something equally sweet while he moved to next classroom.

**[I miss you too, Yasuo. How are you doing this morning?]**

Maybe too focused on the text he was typing, because Yi didn’t hear loud steps from behind. Before he knew it, he was embraced tightly, even if his bag was in the way.

Impossible to mistaken.

« Oh. Hello ! » Really what a nice surprise to find Yasuo here, looking in a similar state of joy.

« Hey hey hey ! Gotcha ! » All this said in a breath, before he gave a long peck to Yi’s cheek. « Sorry, gotta go or I’ll be late. See you during the break ! »

Barely the time to understand everything and already Yasuo let go of him. Before he truly left, he took him into a short kiss then ran in the corridor, waving cheerfully as he risked to run into someone.

Dear moment indeed. Yi realized he was stopped in the middle of a corridor, a few students walking by but not so many at that time. He could tell he was blushing, his face felt too hot to be normal. A hand over his cheek, gaze cast down, he quickly made his way to his own classroom.

Short short time together but he got to see Yasuo in a moment he didn’t expect him. Sweet intention. The building was big though, no doubt the latter had to be at the opposite aisle given how fast he went. Yi cherished this instant nonetheless.

Just before going for next class, he sent a message, unable to stop that affectionate urge.

**[Thank you for stopping by. I hope you made it in time. See you later, love.]**

So unsure about pet names. It was what ? Less than a day since they got together ? Already he wished to give his affection how he yearned for, including soft words. In the end, Yi still sent this even though he feared it was too much to send.

Now back to being serious and disciplined, at least for the time of class. His classmates didn’t need to know how sentimental he was getting since last day.

Quickly he received a text from Yasuo but again, he prefered to check that later. A test to see how desperate he was.

_Soon_.

If just the morning seemed so slow, how was he going to survive from now ? Already he longed for the latter, between his attention to the class ingoing. It was important to work though, he couldn’t stay too distracted.

Silently he wished he would get to see Yasuo once more before lunch break. Usually there was a very short break around 10, enough for some to take a smoke outside. For them it would have another use, equally welcome. Counting minutes wasn’t a good idea but Yi couldn’t stop himself until he was free.

Miracle or not, he found the latter quickly enough, loved face in the crowd of the corridors. Wonderful, to see such expression when he found Yi too, immediately sneaking his way between students.

Hand taken and intertwined with his, it felt like a held breath left out. _At last_. They still had to follow the movement and go to the hall but now they had each other.

The second he could, Yasuo pulled him in a more quiet place. Instead of the kiss Yi had been waiting for, the latter came closer and hugged him tightly, face burried in his coat. Deep sigh from him, almost nuzzling like a baby animal. Safe.

Each time would offer a new thing to crave.

_Precious…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's count till this fic turns explicit  
i give it a month irl or maybe less


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooo  
so, this is the last update before uni T__T  
i'll see when i can write but it won't be as often
> 
> thank you for reading!!

_Oh my god, I needed that._

Barely one hour of class and already Yasuo couldn’t take more, focus completely lost until he found his boyfriend. This impatience pushed him to be the first leaving the classroom when it was over, quick steps in the corridors.

It was truly beyond what he usually felt everyday before the confession. At that time of ignorance and uncertainties, he was still very glad to join Yi and his brother during each break.

Speaking of, _where is he ?_

Not a real problem. Yone had some friends too and could get busy very fast, so he wasn’t left alone. Yasuo barely sparred him a thought before tightening the embrace around Yi. It would get difficult to breathe soon but he liked to be right there, held and loved. At last together and at peace. Yeah, it was probably better that his brother wasn’t here.

They didn’t move from this, in a corner not far of the lockers. Some people went by but didn’t pay attention to them. There were priorities in life, like getting a coffee before the end of the break. _Good_. They wouldn’t be bothered.

Gently he pushed Yi to the nearby wall, only to look up and meet his gaze. Oh how could love make someone see them as perfect ? It was his truth, Yi was gorgeous. Even more when he grinned softly, a hand petting Yasuo’s hair lightly.

« Hey. How are you doing ? »

« Fine ! Better since I found you. » Really he couldn’t stop himself from being all sweet. Only Yi made him feel like this, it was incredible.

Without waiting it got a nice reaction from the latter, very faint blush coloring his cheeks. It wasn’t too obvious but at such non-distance, Yasuo could see each detail.

_Damn I want to kiss him_.

Nothing held him back so he surrended as quick, leaning for this needed kiss. Yi met him half-way, pressing back with equal passion. It was sweet, it was warm, it was everything they could think about in class. A hand fell to his nape, coaxing him even closer, moving into the kiss.

Only one thing could interrupt them and it happened, ringing for the end of the break. Short indeed.

« Fuck, no… » He swore, burrying his face back into Yi’s coat as if he could suffocate himself and stay here. Dumb indeed but he didn’t want to go.

« It’s alright. We will meet again very soon. »

Soon a lot students would come by the lockers, they had to move. Reluctantly Yasuo let him go, until he just tugged his sleeve lightly. Last contact.

« Alright, see you at lunch. »

No way to resist that urge. Yasuo surged and gave a last kiss before their ways parted, last sparkly gaze for two hours.

« See you later, Yasuo. »

Oh the kindness given to a name. That would be a memory to cherish later, while he would fake attention in class but innerly sigh after this short ‘break’.

~

« So ? How is it going ? »

Had he barely made it to next classroom that Yone found him and started the conversation. The latest break still lingered on Yi’s mind, this wasn’t the most perfect moment to ask him anything. His friend had certainly a curious gaze, waiting for his answer.

« What ? »

« Come on, you know what I’m asking. How is it going with Yas ? »

They were taking their usual place in the classroom while everyone else got ready for class. Yet that one question made him pause, looking at the latter. _What ? _

_Did we…is it so obvious ? Everyone knows ?_

No wonder what Yone was eluding to, with such look on his face. Probably he had noticed how quiet Yi was during the first two hours, more than usual. He berated himself for that.

Well, since they were found out, he wouldn’t try to hide and play oblivious. But how could he act around Yone ? It was question of his little brother. Good thing he knew his classmate to be merely teasing and curious, he would never be bothering on purpose. Possibly he didn’t find any of them during the break, looked for them and… _Oh no. I hope no_.

Far too long reaction time, Yone seemed to lessen his enthusiasm : « It’s fine though. I won’t bother you with that. Your face is already a good answer. »

Class started, it was better to stay quiet. Although both Yi and Yone knew when it was possible to speak, small whispers. The conversation went on.

« What did you see ? » It was a bit stressful, even if there was no reason for that. Yi knew it didn’t matter.

« Uh ? Nothing. Why ? Wanna hear how I know ? »

_Oh, he didn’t see us_. Maybe small good news for the day. Be it yesterday or that same day, he wouldn’t have liked to know that.

« How ? » A bit lost. How could Yone know about them.

Suddenly the explanation was so clear. _Yasuo told him_. Coinflip. These two brothers were close, of course they could talk about that kind of things. Although it was Yasuo they were talking about, he could be really stubborn and private when he wanted.

« Haha, I already knew it. Yas was reeeeeeally strange yesterday, like too happy if you see what I mean. It didn’t take long to make him say it. »

Not a surprise. Yi was mixed between a fond sigh and a facepalm. Of course Yasuo would be too obvious. _It’s alright_.

« I guess we can’t help it. » The sigh won.

« So ? What happened ? He barely told me then slammed his door shut. Tell me more. »

This still sounded very much like his new boyfriend. A bit predictable, Yi wanted to hug him now that his thoughts followed him.

After waiting a good minute for an occasion to reply without being caught by their teacher, Yi answered.

« He’s quiet about it because he was the one to confess. Yesterday, at the library. »

« Ohhhhhhh…Alright, I see. Was it on accident ? I’m sure he didn’t plan this. »

« I have no idea, he didn’t tell me. Ask him, if really you want to know. »

« Might try, soon. Okay, be honest, you like him ? »

This game of dodging the teacher’s attention while still following class and chatting quietly was tough but they made it so far. Yi was no longer worried, just curious to have the ‘talk’ with Yone.

« No. I love him. » Hard to seem perfectly blank saying this but he had years of training. He just feared he might blush. After all, he was telling this not to his friend but to Yasuo’s brother.

It indeed shut him up for a short time, gaze wide with curiosity.

« Damn. » Simplistic maybe but it conveyed the message. Then Yone resumed : « Guess now you’ll be on duty to look after him too. Congrats. I’m joking but not so much. »

That gaze meant everything, leaving Yi puzzled. It couldn’t be bad. Partially true too, he was now able to stay close to Yasuo without pretexts and this meant stopping him if he did something stupid. The good side was that Yone seemed fine with it. They would never need him to ‘allow’ them to be together but it was still nice to know that.

« I don’t mind. He’s nice. » Many words came to his mind to describe Yasuo but he couldn’t voice it right now. It would be too much.

« Hey. How you gonna do after graduation, by the way ? You asked to study in another city. »

Good question. _Ah_. This wasn’t something he thought about. Although it was understandable, his view changed yesterday, it was too short to think about what it meant. Like the fact that Yasuo still had a year in hell while himself would be gone.

_Oh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i wanted to put this conv XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
i'm tired but nothing new
> 
> thanks for reading!!

The end of the morning went in a similar way that the beginning, completely out of it. _Not my fault~_ In a way, yes, it was still his responsibility but knowing the situation, no one would really blame him. Love was quick to distract him, sweet thoughts to follow during classes. Far more interesting than whatever the teacher was saying.

These two hours couldn’t go slower. When he checked the time, it was barely one or two minutes after the latest one. Painful, to say the least.

In these moments he tought – again – about how nice and practical it would have been to be in the same year than Yi. In his class too. Sadly, it wasn’t the case and nothing would change that.

Yasuo had given up the idea of texting the latter. He was serious, he wouldn’t reply during classes because it wasn’t the right time. Another distraction less, sighing his longing.

_Pleaaaaaaaase…_ No idea what he asked. Maybe he hoped for the class to miraculously end right then so he was free to find Yi again. Sweet indeed but this wasn’t going to happen. It made him sigh again.

Focusing on class was difficult, especially now that he had a cute boyfriend to think about. So instead of being serious, Yasuo wondered quietly.

_Can’t wait for the week-end_.

This one was going to be special because usually he didn’t bother Yi during these days, he already did that enough during the week. However now they were together. He had a valid reason to be around him, if the latter still allowed him.

What then ? Yasuo wanted to invite him at home, at least to have some peace. Though Yone would still be around, maybe not a good idea._ Fuck_. This was a risk to take. His brother wouldn’t be too annoying on the topic yet to know he would be around was quite…bothering.

All this was considering Yi could get out during week-end. It was revision time, maybe he or his parents would have a better plan for this. _Pfff_. What a shitty period, really. Probably not the smartest moment to confess but Yasuo had no choice, no matter how unpractical it was.

If he was lucky, he would maybe manage to go downtown with the latter saturday afternoon. Not as much as he would dream of but good nonetheless.

Before anything, they would have to discuss it later. During lunch, as example. Damn, like a date. Just to think of it this way, Yasuo was slapped by a new rush of emotions. Too happy, again. It was nice to feel though, even if it could be too obvious for anyone here. He hoped he was still quiet.

~

After what felt like an eternity and a few minutes, lunch break arrived, to everyone’s delight. Really, there wasn’t a single person not glad to be free for an hour or two in this hell called highschool.

Not even waiting, Yasuo ran – in the limits allowed – to Yi’s latest classroom in hope to catch him before he left. If he was quick enough, it was easy.

What a beautiful feeling to find a loved one after such horrible wait. The second he saw him afar, his heart leaped of joy. It merely took him a few seconds and some skill at dodging any students on his way to at last catch Yi in his arms. There, he could die happy.

In reaction, the latter turned to look at him and oh his gaze was so kind.

« Hey. Right in time. » That same grin that made him fall in love. Gorgeous.

A bit unfair to be reduced to nothing after witnessing such smile but Yasuo would recover. In the middle of noon agitation, he came closer and leaned against Yi’s neck merely for the peaceful feeling he could get here.

Then some coughing nearby, before a voice he knew too well came up : « Alright, I don’t know for you two but I’m starving. Let’s move ! »

_FUCK_

First reflex, Yasuo jerked away from the quiet contact they shared, looking around for his brother. Indeed, Yone just walked by, surely having been there before but saying nothing. _He was here !!_

It made sense, Yi and him were classmates and friends. Of course he stayed around. How could he forget about it ?

« Go away you…idiot ! » Tempting to swear but it wasn’t recomended. Although the motivation didn’t lack at all.

Yone was already ahead, laughing in the manner of someone having seen something he shouldn’t have. This didn’t deserve the fuss yet Yasuo just wanted to close back, take his boyfriend in a quiet place and smooch.

Before he did anything drastic, Yi took his hand and laced it with his. That mere gesture calmed him down, focus back on him. _Oh…_

« He’s right, we should go. Come ? » Completely oblivious to the small scene that happened, Yi was still smiling discreetly.

No way to refuse that. Yasuo nodded quickly and followed as they left for lunch. Unable to think straight. This was too much at once, between Yone’s presence and Yi’s sweetness despite everything. It made him hide part of his face, afraid to be blushing._ Stop stop stop. It’s fine_.

The grasp shared remained till the end. Sometimes the latter squeezed his hand lightly, along a curious gaze as to check on him silently. Surely he was far too quiet.

Yone wasn’t really far, until he stopped in the queue for lunch among other students. They joined him and so there was this awkward silence at first. Yasuo just wanted to bother him a little, for the scare minutes ago. Usual rush of mischief. It was only payback. Yet he did nothing of it, still holding Yi’s hand. It sort of kept him from doing anything to annoy his brother, no matter if it was on purpose or not.

« Geez, you’re really acting funny. It’s so cute. » Of course Yone would speak, pointing out the obvious without any harm.

Oh the urge to kick was strong, suddenly. Not too violently, no. Just for the occasional teasing.

« Fuck off. » Nothing more to say or it would get colorful.

« Language. And Yone, stop, it’s not his fault. » Quick to right the wrongs, quiet tone.

« Fine, fine ! Just giving my opinion. It’s not always I see him blushing like that. »

This was too much, Yasuo wouldn’t hold back now. Fast, he went to ‘attack’ Yone, something between tickling and small hits. He wouldn’t dare swearing again, not in Yi’s presence after that first remark so instead he follwoed what they always did to bother each other.

Though he didn’t mean it, just for the show along a scowl. Maybe he wouldn’t be taken seriously but right now he couldn’t do much.

Yi let them do for a time, as slowly the queue went. After a good minute, he asked : « Are you done ? »

Laughing a bit too much, Yone calmed down quickly. Without anything else, Yasuo returned to Yi, the faintest embrace he could get without it looking so. Pouting a little though he was aware it wasn’t mature and would just give more reason to smile about.

Next move from Yi wasn’t exactly what he expected but sometimes it was good to be surprised. After gently putting his arm around Yasuo, he had him look at him. Berely the time to realize he was kissed, chaste contact all too sweet. _Awww_. It didn’t last long, surely because the latter deemed it wasn’t the right time and place but it was enjoyed till the very end.

Nice instant indeed. Just all he needed to patient a bit more. Next second Yi punched faintly Yone’s shoulder, merely for a light chuckle.

« No. »

A killing glare from Yasuo then it was done, his brother resolutely stayed quiet, making a small gesture like surrending.

Oh he could tell this was going to be hell but at least he had Yi by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff incoming, BEFORE I MAKE IT SMUTTY


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
update!!
> 
> thank you for reading!

_What a day_.

It was so strange to describe, this day felt like it went too slowly yet incredibly fast depending on Yasuo’s presence or absence. Yi enjoyed it as much as he could, each second was worth the wait. Because wait he did, all class time and even the hour after he had finished, waiting for the latter. At the occasion he had said goodbye to Yone while he sat quietly at the library until his boyfriend was free too.

It was fine, as long as he presented that as revision time to his parents. And he did study a little, when he managed to focus a little between two soft sighs.

_Oh, so deep in it already_. Hands over his face, it wouldn’t stop that blush no matter how hard he tried. It was true and even now, lying in bed for sleep, he couldn’t deny the strenght of feelings. It was powerful, beating hard in his chest.

So many reasons to wish he had more time, more space, more privacy to show his love to Yasuo. In moments like this one, he wanted so much to have him in his arms. To sleep or to be kept awake by insomnia, whatever as long as they were together.

_We never slept together_. That mere thought darkened the blush. Something as chaste as sharing a bed the time of a nap or a night, it was priceless. No, he wasn’t thinking about another meaning, carnal needs. Not yet.

To go for a nap with Yasuo in his arms seemed like a sweet dream. Maybe once he was free, after graduation. And of course if he found a good excuse to stay with him without being too suspicious. His parents had no need to know about it or their relationship.

Sleep took its time to come. Quiet time indeed because Yasuo was careful not to bother him too late. When Yi had to sleep, he stopped texting, just in case. Even to actually stop was a long task, as they wished each other goodnight many times and it ended in a soft battle of heart emojis.

_Tomorrow…_

They would meet next day. As planned and asked during lunch, Yi would come to Yasuo’s place for the afternoon. Yone had smartly suggested to say Yi was going to study with his fellow classmate, so he had a reason to be there. He would study, yes, but with Yasuo.

Good plan indeed. Yi couldn’t wait for it, so thrilled to be with the latter for such free time. So far he had already seen their flat on some occasions to work on projects of presentations with Yone. Now it was going to be for a whole new reason.

This was why he wished to fall asleep quickly, he wanted to be next day already. _Please…_

After some time moving in bed until he found a good position to sleep, it seemed to work. At least he could hope for this to go fast.

~

It was time.

In the end, it didn’t take a lot of convincing to get the parent’s authorization. Merely a few words to his mother and she accepted. Technically an adult now, Yi had some freedom though he prefered to give a reason to go. Anyway, they knew where he would be.

**[I’m leaving. Can’t wait to see you.]**

Short text sent to Yasuo, to keep him in touch. No doubt he was going to reply within the minute. This was one of the few things that never changed, how fast the latter was to chat with him.

**[ok ok !]**

**[ill find u on the way!]**

Not really necessary since Yi already knew the way from his house to Yasuo’s flat but each second available would be taken.

Heart beating with joy, he went on his way after calling good afternoon from the door. Ready, some school books in his bag and the soft feeling before any reunion with his boyfriend. Oh he wondered if one day he would stop feeling like this, so happy. _Hopefully no_.

As announced and expected, after five good minutes of walk he saw a hurried Yasuo far away up the street, running at him. When at last he reached Yi, he took a pause to recover shortly then repeated what he already did several time, burrying his face in his collar. There, Yasuo didn’t move and hold him tightly. _He’s so cute…_ It seemed clear that he enjoyed that particularly.

« I’m glad to see you too. Take your time, I suppose you ran all the way from the flat. »

« Yeah I did. No regrets. » Grinning like an idiot and so endearing.

Without waiting more they resumed the walk, Yasuo holding his arm quietly. Maybe odd to hear him – or rather not to hear him as much – but Yi wasn’t worried. When he looked at him, the latter seemed just overjoyed, restless in the good meaning. Each time he gave a quick peck to his cheek before going faster till home, a smile never disappearing.

Recognizing the place, Yi wasn’t surprised as they entered the building and walked the stairs. Never contact was lost, this time switching to hand holding. It was sweet to see the way Yasuo led him up there, like a kid.

The second they passed the door, Yasuo called loudly : « Mom ! He’s here ! »

After taking off his shoes, he went looking in the flat while Yi stayed there, quick to follow in silence. It was quite comforting to come at Yasuo’s home, the mood was always good. Every wall, every shelf was decorated and full of diverse items, more or less useful. That dvd shelf in the living room always amazed him. Catching himself idling, he went after Yasuo.

The latter was in the kitchen, where indeed was also the mother of this damned family, taking her coffee. Not a surprise, they were used to have lunch and dinner a bit later than most people would. Habits, surely. Another clue, Yone was there, busy drying the dishes and putting it back.

« Hi. » Small gesture to them, still unsure about how to act around them. Before his presence here was on Yone’s request and now he was here for Yasuo, just a whole new reason.

« Hello ! » She waved back cheerfully, smiling in a way that without a doubt Yasuo inherited. « Sorry, we’re finishing lunch. Do you want a coffee or anything ? »

« For now I’m good. Thank you. »

For all that time Yasuo had been pretty silent and now he coughed to get the attention before speaking : « Mom, I got something to tell you. »

« As long as it’s not detention, it’s fine. What is it ? » It sounded a bit like a joke but knowing Yasuo, he indeed got detention a few times since he arrived in highschool.

Suddenly Yasuo went to hold Yi tight, while still adressing his mother. « He’s my boyfriend, now. Just telling you before Yon does. That’s it, we’re gone. »

So rushed, said in one breath then Yasuo actually left the kitchen in a hurry. All this had been quite fast, Yi didn’t register everything. Visibly, neither the other two in the kitchen did. Yone had plainly stopped what he was doing, wide gaze on the direction Yasuo took.

« What, you really think I was going to tell her before you ?? I’m wounded. I know when to stay in my lane ! » Seemingly outraged but all for the show, loud so Yasuo could hear wherever he fled.

Worried, Yi looked at their mother. She seemed alright, nothing to say except innocent surprise. Cup of coffee still in hand, obviously she forgot about it for a time.

« Alright, that’s some good news. I’m glad for you two. And no need to hide, Yasuo, I know you’re still here in the corridor. »

Indeed a muffled curse came from the corridor then Yasuo arrived shortly, grabbing Yi’s wrist to led him elsewhere. Even as he kept his face down the blush stayed obvious. _Oh_.

« How shy. I’m not mad or anything, no idea what you expected. » She sounded casual saying this, surely it was her thoughts too. Great calm compared to Yasuo’s obvious restlessness.

« Yeah , yeah. See ya. » Not so eloquent indeed.

Yi let him be taken, following the latter in the flat until his bedroom. A light laugh came from the kitchen after they left, nothing bad it would seem.

Door closed behind him, he was pressed to it before he could even look around. Lips found his, just as hands settled over him. Tension left in a second. _Mmmh—_

Sweet relief to be free to love again. No way to be seen, no interruptions. Just them. So nice to feel Yasuo’s eagerness, pushing gently into the kiss. Yi tried to put his bag down, to fully hug back. It landed with a quiet thud. Then he could embrace Yasuo with as much strenght as he liked, conveying his enjoyment.

When they parted, that staining red still colored the latter’s cheeks and ears. Beautiful details. Probably it hadn’t been easy to tell their mother but he had to.

Craddling Yasuo’s cheek, he felt so happy. Exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta make the fluff fluff fluff!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
again, the co didn't hold long enough to psot at night
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck—_

It didn’t stop, even after taking Yi to his bedroom. He felt like his face was burning, too hot to touch and surely sporting a red color. No way to get over this for now.

Yasuo still made an attempt at distracting himself, pushing the latter gently to the door and giving the kiss he craved. Already it felt better, although his mind was too loud.

_I said it. They know_.

It was still a lot less stressful than the actual confession to his now boyfriend but telling his family was important too. This had to be taken care of. Oh he didn’t care of what they would think but innerly he still wanted this to be clear. Imagine he invited Yi at home several times, their mother would start to ask questions. Innocent questions, of course but in the end Yasuo couldn’t lie. Not to her.

Yone already knew, that was one thing less. Now everyone under this roof was aware it wasn’t just for revisions that he invited his ‘friend’.

_Ahhhh…_

No way to stay calm. It was like his brain stayed in alert, just in case but there was no threat, no danger, nothing. Just them, in his room and a free afternoon completely justified.

It was to such critical point that he couldn’t focus on the kiss. Surely Yi noticed the decreasing attention or even response, until Yasuo went in ‘panick’ mode and hid against his neck. Most perfect place to stay. Breathing deeply, he could bask a bit in that smell turned familiar over time. Comfortable.

« It’s alright, everything is fine. » Clear intention to calm this down, hand rubbing his back slowly. Probably Yi didn’t really know what else to do and tried his best.

It was fine, obviously. Just for now Yasuo had to wait the end of the rush.

« Am fine. » Yet he didn’t move, it was quite good to stay right there.

After a few minutes standing like an idiot in Yi’s arms, he parted at last. Now it felt a lot better, emotions wrinkling the surface for a time but nothing too strong. This was done, no need to dwell on it.

Deep sigh, before he made eye contact again. He wasn’t exactly proud of that moment, soft blush left as curtesy over his cheeks but otherwise it was fine.

« Sorry. Just, it’s not easy to say to parents. » Averting as quick, since he couldn’t stand it for too long. Instead he walked in the room, moving some of his stuff as to tidy but in fact he already took care of this earlier.

« Don’t worry about it. You already have more courage than me. » Said casually yet the meaning behind made Yasuo turn to look at him.

_Oh…_

Hand held out to Yi as to welcome him truly in his most private place, he asked lowly : « You can’t tell them ? »

Accepted without question. The latter held his hand and came closer, until he could lean into Yasuo, playing at the limit of a kiss. That smile was a bit sad, though.

« I wish I could but I’m not sure they would take it well. This is not against you. On the opposite, I don’t want you to find troubles because of…us. »

It was strange, to see that not everyone grew up in the same kind of family. For Yasuo, it was obvious and silently agreed that no matter what he would be accepted there. Yi didn’t have this chance.

« Enough on this topic, it’s not important. I’m glad to be there, so happy to see you. » Closing the topic indeed before Yasuo could find something to add. Anyway nothing came except a quiet nod.

« I’m happy too. Wanted to have you all for myself ! »

Since they were to push aside this not very happy moment, Yasuo returned to easy affection and surged for a kiss. Eagerly met on the other side, pure joy to find each other in private.

Standing in the middle of the room was the best idea though. When they finished ridding this affectionate high, he pulled Yi to his bed to sit there then resumed the kissing.

_Better_.

To have his hands over the latter was really a delight, something he couldn’t enjoy as much outside when they were in public. Right then, no one would bother them. He knew his family, they still had some respect for boundaries.

More time went and they felt nothing of it, too caught up in the instant. Frantic kisses and soft feelings made it incredibly distracting. And when they weren’t directly kissing, Yasuo stayed close to hug tightly.

All this went on until he accidently pushed Yi a bit too far and he finished lying back in his bed, look of kind surprise.

« Oh, sorry. Doing fine ? »

« Yes, yes. I must confess, this was really really good. Would you give me more ? » That dear smile, along a small gesture to beckon him closer.

« Wait, I thought you wanted to study. » Playful tone, while he still followed and supported himself over Yi. The view was nice, just like that faint pink hue to his cheeks.

« Alright, let’s do that instead. » Two could play that game, obviously.

On this, Yi rose and moved from under the latter, looking for his bag where he left it on the floor.

_No……_ Well, he deserved that one. Yasuo sat up in bed and gave his saddest gaze possible to his boyfriend.

« No, please, come back… We can do more, I want to… »

« I know, Yasuo. I wouldn’t refuse that. But I do have to study, even just a little. » Dragging his bag, Yi return by the bed to lay a gentle hand over his face. For a second he bent and kissed him, then parted and went to Yasuo’s desk.

It was still a bit endearing to see him move and look around this bedroom he didn’t know but kept so many secrets about its owner. Yi sat on the only chair there and gazed back at him softly.

Time to reveal his plan, since there was no other solution.

« Alright, I get it. I’ll stay right here while you work and if you want to have a break, just join me here. It’s cozy, I have a super blanket and I’ll hug you for as long as you wish. »

An option he kept just in case. He knew that despite the pretext, Yi would still need to study. This was his solution not to get too bored and to find some sweetness from time to time.

To show more, Yasuo indeed took his blanket and covered himself with like a cape, all too happy for the small peace given.

A precious laugh answered that move and the view indeed was equally dear.

« Like a bird nest. It’s cute. » That grin never left. « Tell me, what if I want the hug while I study ? Could I get both ? »

With a smile like that, Yasuo could refuse nothing. And why would he ? This was more than he expected and yearned, a good excuse to hold Yi.

« Yes ! Just need to come here ! »

Arms open for the latter, Yasuo was so glad to see how short it took him to come. Taking his bag close to bed, Yi joined him in bed as quick and settled there, back to Yasuo’s front and arms laced around him. On top of that, the blanket made a warm cocoon for them, like physical affection.

_Perfect…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff incoming!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeed but still writing!
> 
> thanks for reading, i'm glad to read such nice comments!

It was so comfy right there, held with affection. Yi didn’t regret asking for this, it was already so nice to have. Now Yasuo had his arms around him after putting the blanket to cover them. No doubt it would look like a silly scene to barge into, like kids doing a pillow fort but they didn’t care.

Behind him, the latter put himself at ease, snuggled up between Yi and the thick blanket. His face rested gently against his shoulder, as if he would try to nap right there. Although he couldn’t see Yasuo well, he supposed he was really cute at this, searching any kind of contact.

Before anything, he tried to pet the latter a little, managing to find hsi head blindly and carress his hair idly. It was nice and as quick Yasuo tightened their embrace, making a soft sound of satisfaction. Oh this was going to be a good afternoon. _Adorable_.

Still, he was here for a reason and Yi would still give some time to study a little. At least not to feel too guilty. It was less than a month before exams and he prefered to keep the work going.

Reaching for his bag, there was still a part of resistance from the latter. Not exactly, just he followed the move when Yi bent slightly to get his books. Yasuo didn’t complain though.

Back to their initial cozy spot, the latter nuzzled closer and settled for a long time, hands over Yi. Then it was time to study.

~

The good side with hugging while working was that it made time go a little faster. Very good company indeed.

Yasuo was rather quiet, which meant a lot more than most days. No doubt he made sure to keep some silence to let him study in peace.

It didn’t mean though that he was doing nothing. From time to time he shifted a bit their embrace, either by tiredness or need for something else. Gentle words whispered close when he couldn’t hold back. He didn’t do that so often, always to prevent bothering Yi. Hands moved over his body, never under the belt of course.

So so aware of each move made. One time Yasuo’s hand trailed up his chest and stayed there for a while, warm presence over fabric. He liked that a lot, this proximity that couldn’t be shared in public even though it was still quite innocent. _I wish_. If it was to slip a little and go further, Yi wouldn’t mind, far from it. For now he just waited, it made merely a few days since they got together, no need to rush or pressure the latter.

Yet sometimes it felt like it wouldn’t be an issue. Eagerness easy to notice in certain moves, lingering with care. No idea when they would come to that. He knew this was going to be difficult, since they had nowhere to stay in perfect peace. His own house was a big no, impossible. And Yasuo’s home, this wasn’t probably the best place since there was his family.

_Don’t think about that kind of things now_. He had to focus, just a little.

Easy to say when he had someone half leaning on him like a sleepy cat. If Yasuo could purr, he would be right now. Face resting over Yi’s shoulder, he seemed to look over to what he was reading at the moment. Distracted.

_He’s bored_.

After paying attention for some time, the latter hummed quietly then kissed his neck, going all affectionate on him. It was so nice to have, this constant soothing presence.

Deeming this study time enough for now, Yi closed his books and put it away in advance. He really yearned to share more at the moment and make it up to Yasuo.

Instantly it made his boyfriend react, obviously taking the hint as a very very good sign. Without needing to ask, he loosened their embrace to let Yi move while keeping a sort of contact.

« Hey, let’s have a break. Cuddles ? » Turning enough to look at Yasuo properly, he could see his expression brigthen in less than a second. The kind of moment to fall in love again. _He’s so precious. _

« Hell yeah ! » Quick to catch Yi back in his arms, this time to press him to his front. Such obvious joy was really endearing, far from what he let to see in highschool.

So it began, soft attention given little by little. At first merely a hug then many pecks given with haste. What they truly craved was a kiss and they couldn’t hold back any longer. Yi caught his lips for a sweet instant, instantly relieved to find his peace again.

Urgency came up in their gestures, between soft impatience and the need to take as much as they could before it would end. The kiss went on until they stopped caring about their surroundings and simply toppled over the mattress.

It made them stop, staring at each other with such sweet surprise. _Oops_. A bit dim because now they had ended up under the blanket but otherwise quite alright. A laugh bubbled up, impossible to keep silent. So they did, for a time, Yi half on top of the latter. As always on isntinct, they closed distance until their foreheads touched.

Until that fit went and left, leaving them gazing at each other with a more gentle sense. Hands returned on each other with chaste kindness, to stay close. It was only a matter of time before they resumed the kissing session, always in need for more.

A faint noise died in their kiss, making Yi’s heart flutter for a few seconds. _Oh_. How wonderful to be able to love in such way. All this time waiting for anything, daydreaming about holding hands and secret pecks. Now it was reality.

Closer, closer. Until there was no space between them, lying against Yasuo in this quest for contact. After that kiss, there was nothing able to hold them back. The urge was too strong and joy too powerful. Frantic, they returned to kiss their breath away.

At some point Yi found himself rolled on his back, a very enthusiastic Yasuo on top of him. Never letting go, always seeking his mouth to fully return his love.

It last for some time, exquisitely used. Yi couldn’t have dreamed of it, so much better in real life. Right there he could hold Yasuo in hsi arms as he was practically lying on him, familiar weight that kept him grounded to this sweet reality.

They kissed until it felt enough. This would never happen. The hunger was far too strong for this special moment. No one but them.

Even when this affectionate rush ended, the feelings lingered. Yasuo stayed there, just moving to his side not to bother him. Then they cuddled in a mood close to a nap, in each other’s arms. Yi welcomed him as they settled for this. Small whispers.

Peace.

Maybe he would get back to work soon but for now it was so good to stay there and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much happening but the fluff keeps giving! good good harvest


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
let's go for more fluff :3c  
careful, it's getting a bit more mature here~
> 
> thanks for reading <3

So far so good. Even better than Yasuo would have imagined. All this previous night spent planning their shared afternoon, with serious studying and some affection from time to time. Nothing came as close to what they did at the moment.

When Yi decided to take a break, he swore his reaction was the most obvious in the world, making him the happiest man.

_So good…. _

Funny how any of the cliché things seemed so nice right now, like taking his boyfriend in his room with the lame excuse of working to cover the fact they would just kiss and snuggle. It was perfect, beyond his imagination.

He had someone, he had Yi actually in his arms as they held each other in his bed, blanket half over them. Nothing could describe as close this feeling of peace mixed with anticipation and powerful need to hug back.

They stayed right there, soft gazes on each other and small carresses. Only this setting could allow this shy exploration, curious hands over each other tracing features as to engrave it forever in their memories. Yasuo felt the latter’s hand trail down his cheek, his jaw then going up to tuck a strand behind his ear. So kind gesture, it would make him cry innerly.

Was it what intimacy meant ? Far from the crude sense but rather in the allowance to be seen fully by someone loved. No one could ever reach such step so easily yet it could seem so innocent. It gave him time to admire Yi’s face, so handsome it had ruined his thoughts several times before they even confessed. His eyes, still gazing back at him with a specific gentleness. Oh love, to feel so special.

« I’m so lucky… » Musing aloud while he mirrored Yi’s gestures, hoping to convey the same affection.

Yasuo’s heart missed a beat when he saw the latter smile in return, something that could make someone blind even if it wasn’t possible. This was the way he saw it, bright joy.

« So am I. Do you have any idea how adorable you look right now ? You’re making me fall in love again and again. »

All this said with such loving expression, no way to repress these sudden feelings. Yasuo was helpless and the latter just made it ‘worse’.

« Wait, you can’t say that. It’s illegal ! » Already following the rush, he rose enough to properly look at him, supporting himself on an elbow.

« Illegal or not, you’re too cute for my heart. See how you act tough at highschool and now you’re just….adorable, I have no words. »

This was madness, they just made each other more endeared and affectionate. No doubt this was the result of a long time holding back, love built up over time. It killed Yasuo softly, until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

« I’ll show you adorable ! »

Enough, he rolled them over until Yi was on his back and him just above. Not so new position, they already fell to that after too much love and now it was happening again.

Yasuo knew he was blushing something fierce, he could feel his own face burn slightly under skin. It was alright, he knew Yi wouldn’t make fun of him but the situation still reduced him to a soft mess.

Right there on top of the latter, he was slapped by the reality of such position then he smothered this fluster as quick. _Relax, relax_. Yet he couldn’t resist the urge, he wanted so much no matter what shape it could take.

First reflex was to kiss Yi, diving for this easy distraction from his own busy thoughts. _Mmmh…_ Met half-way, his initiative found equal reponse from the latter as he laced his arms around Yasuo. Welcome without conditions.

It went like most of their kisses this afternoon, at first an eager press against each other until it slipped to a long spiral of urgent affection. This was his oxygen, his reason to live and go on. Yi responded so well, just a hint of tongue as if shy to go further.

Little by little Yasuo ended up fully lying on top of him, held strongly while their exchange turned sloppy. For so much time, it didn’t matter anymore if it was coordinated or not. The essential was to feel and return everything. Love built up, gradually, until it was almost felt physically between them.

So good it made him rock against Yi, a small noise escaping him as quick. Instantly both froze, making stand out even more this short jerking before. _Oh no. Fuck_. Parting so slightly, they stared at each other and Yasuo wasn’t the only one blushing dark. The latter wasn’t far behind, wide gaze betraying surprise and a touch of of something that wasn’t so bad.

_No, no, no, no…_

« Ah… shit, sorry… »

Could a blush kill someone on the spot ? Yasuo was close to find out. In this instant he felt like he was trapped, no way to move. He could just gaze back at Yi, lost between despair and shame. _You big fucking idiot_.

How could he explain this ? Even right now he felt it, new warmth in his chest that threatened to go lower. It was too late, his body went ahead of his silent desires.

Be it by reflex or else, he parted from Yi, staying on top while making sure not to grind against him. This would be terrible, once was already too much. Otherwise, he couldn’t do anything. As if he was to be smitten on the spot, facing judgement for this sad need. Yet the latter said nothing, thankfully.

Next move was from Yi indeed, careful hand reaching for his face. That expression was a hell of a punch, between slight shock and respectable curiosity. Despite himself Yasuo leaned into contact, exactly what he yearned even under powerful shame. Not once eye contact was broken, almost by fear but also to see what would happen from now, since there was no drastic reaction.

Too busy fighting his own arousal, Yasuo didn’t register in time that other hand sneaking between them until it brushed shyly his crotch. Mortified he felt himself shortly rock back, even as it gave no friction. _No…. _

« Oh…I see. » Small contemplation from Yi, breaking that deafening silence. All this time they looked at each other and now Yasuo felt like averting his gaze.

Before he could indeed act on this and definitely move out of their embrace, Yi made a move and pulled him into a kiss. That one caught his breath like never, earning a pitiful moan in that passionate exchange. Yasuo followed the move, this was the only thing he could manage and it was far too sweet to let it got to waste. Fear still lurked nearby, ready to jump on him at the smallest occasion.

What he didn’t expect was to be completely taken back in their embrace, fully pressed to Yi in a position impossible to explain innocently. Then Yasuo felt it. Arousal. Not his._ Oh—_ All this made his head spin, too many things at once.

When at last Yi let go from this ardent attention, he had that one gaze. The one at the limit of lust, gently burning for the man he held close. Between that and his lips turning pinkish after such dedicated kisses, Yasuo didn’t know where to look. _That’s…that’s hot…_ Trembling need, because with all this mess going on, it seemed rather alright. This was a good sign, wasn’t it ?

Several times Yi looked about to speak but it didn’t come, visible fluster happening in real time. Then at last he took a deep breath and did it.

« I…I apologize too. At least, we’re both…it’s fine for me. I wouldn’t mind. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but y'all know quite well they not gonna do it rn, not in the flat while there is the rest of the family around xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, i realize i updated this series too fast  
i should have updated another series first  
too bad  
now enjoy your change of rating
> 
> thanks for reading

_Damnit, relax_. Not too much though or it would make their situation more difficult than it already was. Yi wasn’t doing great, face probably as red as his boyfriend right now.

All this was a bit surreal. They were peacefully kissing then everything escalated from there and now arousal joined the party. Because there was no way to dodge this. Yasuo got a boner during their cuddles and sweet affection and in return it made him needy as well.

How ridiculous. This was meant to happen, without a doubt. Put two teenagers in a bedroom with a lot of love to exchange and it would spiral easily. Still, this was a bit mortifying to feel a start of arousal after such light-hearted hugs. Was it so innocent ?

In any case, there was no way back. Both acknoledge the other’s need and they stared at each other as if it was a mistake in itself. _It’s fine, it’s fine…_

What would feel natural to do ? Instinct screamed to keep Yasuo right there and have some fun now that the occasion was here. However, rationality was there too. _Calm down. Yone and their mom aren’t far_.

For all this time spent kissing, it was only now that he realized how potentially noisy they were. The worst thought to have. Yi hoped they had been discreet enough or this was going to be awkward.

Above him, Yasuo looked quite desperate for anything while still touched by shame. At the same time, it was understandable. He was the first to get too ‘involved’ and the one who brought them to this, although Yi’s pathetic control was to blame too.

Pupils slightly dilated, the typical flush from need, what a charming view from beneath. _Sexy… just a little_. Oh he wanted so much but there was nothing to find for now.

Try to tell that to one’s body. None moved so they were still in full contact, Yasuo pressing him down to the mattress. Only with great willpower Yi managed to stop himself from rocking back. And time went, frozen in a stupid situation too aroused for their own good.

No reply would come from Yasuo, it would seem. This was what Yi thought until the latter leaned gently to kiss him. Maybe not the best idea in this stuck moment but he accepted everything. The kiss was really soft and slow, as if he was aware they had already fucked up and taking more could be disastrous.

He surrended completely, careful hand behind Yasuo’s head to coax him further. It was fine, such sweet exchange wouldn’t make it worse. No, no. Yet Yi still felt that need, warming his chest for some time.

_We shouldn’t_.

The kiss stopped not so long after, leaving time for the latter to gaze at him in that mix of anticipation and shame. He was blushing so dark, it made Yi feel more._ Cute…_ So quiet and shy, a real change thanks to privacy.

« Yasuo…As much as I’d love to continue, I don’t think this is a good idea. » On reflex he craddled the latter’s face, seeking that soft feeling as much as his attention in such heated context.

« I-I know…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… » So much embarrassment and trembling need. Obviously he regretted his poor control but it was done, nothing could change that.

« I apologize too. This wasn’t wise from me to…encourage you. »

Oh Yasuo looked really adorable like this, obviously struggling between clinging to him or letting go for the best. If only they were somewhere safe, far from anyone. Yi would have loved to carry on and enjoy that moment to its fullest. Life was like this sometimes and they would have to wait a bit more.

« All good, all good… » Said under his breath as he rose. « I think I should move, just in case. »

« Alright. »

This was to prevent anything from happening, both knew it but Yi still missed that close embrace. Now Yasuo parted and sat up in bed not far, quite tense while he gazed back at him. Glancing lower he would indeed notice that bulge in his trousers, body betraying him. _I want…._ It important not to break right now.

Yi sat up too, taking the blanket off to offer it kindly to the latter. This would still bring the comfort they could dare to take right now. So glad to see Yasuo accept it quietly and hug it tightly. So so obvious he wanted to hold Yi instead but they had to resist for now.

« I’ll go back to work. » Tone willed to be serious but Yi couldn’t stop that light fluster, need still clinging to him.

He reached for his books with a touch of uncertainty then he got back to study in calm. All this was mean to be difficult from the start. First because he was still hard, hoping it would go away with time. Except it wasn’t easy because his thoughts couldn’t focus on anything else but their cuddles. The other reason was Yasuo, sitting not far. He had accepted pretty well this change of activity and remained completely silent as he gazed at Yi, rolled in his blanket.

All this got the obvious turn of a big distraction that neither could keep. Far too quick, far too ridiculous, far too unwanted. He sat there, stubbornly trying to remember anything he read in this book but half of it was lost on the way.

_Focus…_

The only thing he could think about was how gorgeous Yasuo looked in that feverish instant. At least he got his answer, sex wouldn’t be a matter and both wanted this. The only problem from now would be to find the right moment and place to share it. Not a mere business.

Silent wondering about how it would be to have sex. Yi should seriously work but his mind stayed stuck on that, no way around. Just to imagine his boyfriend a bit more aroused and a lot less clothed. _Stop that, please_.

Mental slap, deep breath then Yi simply took his face in hands, eyes closed. He wouldn’t go far if he kept that train of thoughts.

« Yi ? »

Name breaking this new silence, a bit worried.

« I’m fine, I’m fine. Just it’s difficult to focus after…that. » For a short time he gazed back at Yasuo, feeling affection well up again.

« Oh. Ok. » Plain replay, nothing to add obviously. Yasuo stayed right there, hugging the blanket and considering his life.

« It’s not your fault. It will just go away. »

Another deep breath then Yi focused as much as he could, at least for some time.

~

In the end, he still succeeded somehow. This persistent need decreased until it was completely forgotten. Truly, it was better this way.

On the other hand, it had been too long without some kind of contact so of course a move would be made soon.

Yasuo was the one taking the initiative to come closer, at first very slowly as if scared to break his concentration. A hand over Yi’s thigh, then around his waist, then he really went to hug him carefully from behind to at last finish in a dear embrace. Gradual, so to say. He was so glad to have him back, even in a chaste manner. To feel Yasuo’s arms around him was incredibly comforting, instantly making him relax.

By now arousal was gone, no risk to wake it up again. With no fear Yi faced him and asked for a kiss, sighing of relief as soon as it was given. Maybe they put too much enthusiasm in it because in less than ten seconds they toppled again in the blanket, victim of their longing.

They would never learn and anyway, it was far too enjoyable to stop. He kept in mind the latest ‘incident’ but really there was close to no risk for now. Yasuo was eager in his affection yet he still managed to end up in a less compromising position when they went for it.

This was how went this delightful afternoon, alternating between study and big breaks dedicated to hugs and gentleness.

The only pause happened when Yone knocked at the door to indicate he had made waffles. The interruption was really appreciated – plus with the sudden fear that he would open the door – but soon it was replaced by the thrill of having waffles.

Nothing could have made this afternoon better. However even the best thing had to come to an end. When it started to be late, Yi took his books and bag, said goodbye to this happy family then Yasuo went with him outside.

The walk back home could have been sad but it was still good, holding each other’s hands. Before arriving in Yi’s house street, they shared their last kiss for the day. A mix of sweet emotion and blushing joy, oh so dear to his heart. Then Yasuo headed back home, turning from time to time to wave at him until he was out of sight.

Solitude hit hard but as soon he received a text, numbing the ache. Everything would be fine.

~

The thing with arousal was that it could strike in the least expected moments. They had already a good example that day but it seemed that Yi needed another reminder. At the same time, he had it coming.

Later that same day, after a good return home, a rather early dinner and lots of soft texts exchanged in silence, Yi took his shower. And indeed this was when it happened, entertaining thoughts following one another until he felt it too late.

_Oh no_. Second time of the day.

Well, it could be explained. Yasuo rarely left his thoughts and while he took his shower, Yi couldn’t help the heated turn taken. So yes he had it coming, for having this kind of thoughts. How debauched, to imagine taking a shower with his boyfriend. It was innocent in the concept but again, ideas were quick to develop into something else.

So it led him to this instant, half-hard after a few thoughts about Yasuo. _Shameful_. They barely got together and already he imagined future things to share.

At least right now he could go for it without troubles. Just take a bit longer in the shower, it wouldn’t be noticed. Innerly, he couldn’t hold back a second time that day. Once had been enough.

Back to the tile, basking quietly under the warm water, Yi let go. A bit shy at first, since he wasn’t really proud of getting to such point. Small touch, teasing a little then he took himself in hand. It never got that easy to be aroused, helpless to find himself craving that much. It would be tempting to put the blame on Yasuo and his charm, he wasn’t helping. Expecially not back then, both of them in his bed, at the brink of grinding against each other.

This would have been so good. A moan almost escaped him at the thought but he bit it back, horrified to be found out. A hand over his mouth, the other around his cock then maybe he could hope to come fast.

_Mmh—_

To remain quiet was a big effort but with the water running, it was easier. Quick strokes and already he felt close, thoughts wandering elsewhere. Yasuo, so dear and precious when he bucked against him, cute blush taking over. Oh what if they had resumed ? Yi imagined it, fantasized scene feeling so real. Strong embrace, Yasuo’s hands in the sheets, mouth claiming his.

Fast, faster. Many gasps died muffled, thankfully. _Oh god…_ How would it feel, to rock against each other until it was enough ? Last thought, how Yasuo would come, a plea over his tongue and desperate gaze, before he nuzzled Yi’s neck like he always loved to do.

That was all it took for Yi to come, the most difficult sound to hold back. It felt so good, with a hint of shame but at the moment he prefered to focus on this quick relief. Really, how would it feel once they got to it ?

A bit breathless, he took a short time to recover then properly finish cleaning. Many fears stayed but he smothered it quickly, it wasn’t useful. Drying then putting on some clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror, hoping he wasn’t too obvious. Barely a faint blush, that was some good news.

Time to brush his teeth then settle for the evening.

A few texts waited for him, probably received while he was busy. All of if from Yasuo, this darling wouldn’t let him feel alone for too long.

Yi tried not to think too hard about what he just did and especially to what thoughts he did it. Not really correct. They were boyfriends now but they didn’t even had sex yet. So he wouldn’t tell Yasuo, not before a long time if he even got to such level. However knowing the latter, probably he wouldn’t mind. This had to be checked later, not now.

It was just saturday evening, he could still stay awake. Chances were that he was just going to chat with Yasuo until they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
no internet yesterday so here i go with my update!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

Overall, it had been an excellent day. The best since they got together but of course there wasn’t a lot to compare with in barely two days of relationship. Still, Yasuo loved that saturday. It had med every expectation set and even went further.

Right now he was still thinking about it, a very stupid smile on his face present since he walked Yi home – or almost home. By that time, the latter had stopped texting, surely exhausted. So it left him a bit lonely but the fresh memories made good company.

_It’s was goooood…._

The best excuse to invite Yi over, really they couldn’t have found better. This way the parents didn’t seem suspicious or anything. His own mother probably guessed the purpose of such afternoon though. Dinner time had been a little ‘special’ to endure since Yone and her nudged him a bit, teasing about his now boyfriend. For sports, nothing more. At least they didn’t push too far, it was just too tempting as they said.

_Fuck._

Not a single mention of any weird noise or anything. That was a relief. For a time Yasuo felt like dying of shame at the idea that they made too much noise. Especially about that. _Aye_. His mother and brother didn’t say a word about it so he guessed he was safe. After all, they had done all they could to remain as discreet as possible.

Speaking of that one event, he couldn’t get over it. This shitshow barely saved from turning to the worst. Well, it wouldn’t have been bad, in a way. But anyone with a bit of common sense knew it wasn’t a good idea to fuck when family was around, in particular when they gave the excuse of studying.

_My fault_. He got a bit too enthusiastic about this. Just a little bit. Then he made a fool of himself and made Yi as needy as him. That part he didn’t expact it. Yasuo already knew he had a very uncertain control over himself but he had no idea he could make his boyfriend react all the same. What were they thinking, cuddling like this ? Of course it would escalate.

_Just two days, two days…_ Shameful ? Yes he was, completely. The blush returned even at such late hour, for remembering each second of his fail. Just a few days together and alreayd he passed for a desperate teenager, ready to go and grind like he just discovered love. Oh wait, it was the case. _I’m an idiot_.

What a smooth way to introduce the sexual topic. At least now it was done, he wouldn’t have to struggle at night with how to ask properly before giving up and asking Yi once he couldn’t bear it anymore. On the other side, would he have dared to think of his new boyfriend in a sexy context so soon ? They were young damnit, they could. Yet it felt like too soon, as if he skipped many steps in a few hours.

Knowing himself, it was meant to happen. Sooner or later his thoughts would slip to a more heated side then from that point he would freak out alone. Easy to wish to take his time but he had needs and desires.

Pandora’s box but not in a bad way. It left many possibilities from their point. Only time would tell which path they took.

Without even a proper reason Yasuo’s thoughts lingered on the afternoon’s memories. _‘That’_. The moment he failed sweetly. Oh it had been quite a surprise to find Yi craving as much as him. To simply remember the hardness pressed to him in such close contact, it made his head spin. What a dear look on his face, blushing as dark as him and so beautiful at it.

_Stop stop stop_.

It wasn’t the right time for such thing. Not so late. If he was to continue on this path, no doubt he would get aroused like never. The risk was too big, Yasuo smothered that small spark without mercy.

Too much emotion that day, no need to fuel it with crude yearning. This could wait a bit longer.

_When… ?_ No idea but he doubted it would take so long. Given how close they came to actually stop giving a fuck in that same bed, they weren’t going to hold on for long.

Clutching at the blanket, Yasuo tried to muffle his noisy thoughts as well as his need. It wasn’t so physical yet but if he didn’t watch out, it could grow to another level.

For now he pressed his face in that same blanket that covered them during their affection, seeking even the smallest hint of Yi’s smell. Sometimes he missed his coat, just being able to burry his face in it and lose grasp on time.

That soft feeling lulled him to sleep, for the best.

~

A gasp, breaking free. As soon Yasuo woke up, reality dancing around him without any chance to focus at all. It calmed down eventually, enough to understand what happened.

Nothing bad. He just knew that he was asleep and now awake. Not even a nightmare that woke him up.

Shifting slightly in bed to get more rest, Yasuo froze. _Oh_. Now he felt it. Arousal. Was it what woke him up ? Probably not or he would remember. His mind was just empty, not really ready to work for now.

_Shit_.

It became stronger. Or maybe it was there before he woke up. Feeling a bit too warm, he pushed half of the blanket off him. On the other side, Yasuo tried to ignore how hard he was. It could happen, indeed. But after such an afternoon and thoughts nurtured at night, there was a potential explanation to all this.

Too late anyway. It was done, he was aroused. Unless he waited a lot, it wouldn’t go away. Sighing, he rolled on his other side, facing the wall.

It wasn’t really late, barely enough light to guess the sun rising outside. Sunday. The reason he could sleep a lot more. In theory. Because right now his body wouldn’t let him rest more, too focused on immediate need.

_Alright, fuck this_.

It wouldn’t leave him at peace without any change. Yasuo surrended and went for it, lowering his pajama. Really it was unfair to be reduced to such mess. Erection straining in his boxers, begging for some attention. On instinct he would tease himself just a little but right now he didn’t have time, he wanted to go back to sleep soon.

Wait. For a moment he went still, listening closely to anything in the flat. His bedroom’s door was always closed, per habit but he paid attention just in case. At that time the other two wouldn’t be awake unless specific plan. So he had to stay quiet. Like always.

Grabbing a tissue nearby, to clean up afterward. Then he lost no time and stroked his cock. Barely a first touch and already he had to muffle his reaction. _How… ?_ It wasn’t often he was that aroused, even in the morning.

_Because of yesterday ?_

It could be a good reason. Right then Yasuo blamed himself for thinking about it, blood going south. He didn’t need to make himself more horny for Yi. However, this was the exact place they cuddled and more. Right where his boyfriend was lying under his gaze and attention. Reversed positions. His face heated up again. On reflex hsi hand went a little faster on his cock, friction eased by precum.

No way to hold his reaction back alone. He turned his face in the pillow and blanket, hoping everything in this world that he wouldn’t betray himself. Now need guided his moves, body taking its own relief alone. Only a few hot breaths in teh pillow, biting his lower lip.

It haunted him like the most beautiful dream. Yi, so precious in his own need and a bit flustered after this incident. Both were to blame but Yasuo would gladly take all. His boyfriend was so gorgeous, panting softly in that heated mood. Did it really happen or was his mind wandering a little ? He couldn’t tell anymore. Yasuo wished to be back in that instant, to do as if they were completely alone in this world, to claim him gently.

Imagine, Yi clinging to him in faint embarrassment and rocking back against him, unable to stop. Would he be as kind during sex than during every day ? So careful and quiet yet all so telling in his unvoiced reactions. Yasuo wanted more of this, to finally hold him and seek pleasure together.

Where was gone patience ? No idea. Yasuo bucked into that tight grasp and almost broke. It was too good, burning him lowly. Most of it was in his mind, imagination doing its thing. Forbidden thought, picturing Yi after climax. Oh so so handsome. It took him even closer. _Please…_ Holding dearly to this fantasy. Soon enough it could become true.

The end was close, strong tremor coursing his body as a warning. Before it was too late he took the tissue and finished himself, having to muffle that moan in his hand. It broke out into a few sobs, each one kept under silence while he came. Riding climax was already good, yet he dared to wonder how it would be together.

Like waves, it slowed down little by little until it was over. Lying on his side, a bit tense, Yasuo let go this tension. Now no need to stay quiet. Sighing again he finished cleaning then left the used tissue not far, to be thrown away later.

Sleep was quick to get him, it would seem. Barely some sweet thoughts and less innocent touch then he was done for good. Mind empty. Yasuo felt this certain haze settle or was it sleep maybe ? Not even aware. His thoughts followed Yi, on tender moments that hadn’t happened yet. Maybe later.

_Would be nice…_

The last thing he craved right now was a kiss. Not just a peck but a good deep kiss. One that would shake his thoughts and make him helpless for a time. Sadly, Yi wasn’t here. It would have to wait.

_Monday… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, barely changed the rating and already going for it xD no regrets


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
tiny update there!  
small note, this chapter is again on Yasuo's POV, for the sake of storytelling!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

A day without an end. This was the way Yasuo felt this sunday, going achingly slow. He knew perfectly well why.

_Yi… _

Oh he loved him so much but they couldn’t meet that day. After all, latest day was already a good thing to take, given Yi’s busy month until graduation and his parents’ approach. Neither of them wanted to risk it so soon, so they would patiently wait for monday, sighing for each other’s absence. It was reasonable.

The only problem was not being together, of course. Hell, they never had to wait a lot to see each other, it was barely a day. Yet Yasuo was a bit grumpy and nothing could change that.

Yone had tried to cheer him up a little, when he wasn’t busy studying because yes his brother had exams soon too. This was still appreciated, Yasuo could use a distraction. They played video games for some time before he was called to take care of laundry and Yone returned to his books.

The rest of the time, he was texting Yi and thinking about him. Really he was in deep for him and it was the sweetest feeling to have. The latter was staying home, just like him and retold how he spent most of his time in his bedroom or the living room, to show he was still busy with his exams. Not that his parents would doubt him, he was a very good student but he explained that he wouldn’t feel so guilty for texting Yasuo.

After more gentle words and first petnames, Yi returned to his bedroom and relished a bit of privacy there.

Not to get too bored and because he yearned for his boyfriend, Yasuo snapped a quick picture and sent him, asking what he was doing. It was so nice to receive a picture in return, Yi sitting up in his bed with a few books. This was the first time Yasuo saw what his bedroom looked like and it felt like a real privilege. Plus, the latter was really cute no matter what he did, even just sitting there.

More time went, both a real mess of affection and feelings. This was getting out of hand far too quickly. Yi would tell him he missed him then he would tell he missed him more then it was time for another round of heart emojis and lovely blush.

At some point he decided to let him some peace, since he still had a life. Yasuo seized the occasion to nap. This would be the good time for anyone he knew to chill and enjoy silence.

Even with that nap time went so slowly this day. Nothing too marking happened except his conversations with Yi, when he tried not to do his homeworks.

Not his best sunday ever but it was still the first since he got with Yi and this made it priceless. Now he had a reason to ‘bother’ him a bit more.

~

The evening went on a similar way. Dinner, movie then he fucked off to bed, to resume their conversations. Yasuo had still some manners, he wouldn’t text him during dinner or his mother would give a proper warning.

Once he got back to his bedroom, it was this specific time where tenderness took over. Neither could explain it but it was nice, holding each other dearly despite distance. Yi was used to go to sleep at a rather correct hour, like anyone taking care to have minimum amount of sleep. However Yasuo more of the suicidal type, going to sleep when he felt for it. They both started at the same hour next day, this was still a relief. Only, one of them was going to be overly tired and the other more than fine.

This time they chatted a bit longer, about classes of the week or the despicable hour of the morning. Serious about his sleep, Yi wished him goodnight and they indeed had five more minutes being overhwelmed with nice words. It came to an end but it didn’t made Yasuo too sad. They would meet next day, first hour.

It left him awake, at a time not so late but which could be very useful if he got to bed too. Yi wasn’t available so he had one reason elss to be awake.

So he moved and went to bed, setting the alarm for next morning and snuggling in the blanket.

This was the moment his thoughts wandered. _I miss him_. A kiss would be more than welcome right now but they were far, no way to have it. His heart ached for Yi, clinging to any memories from saturday to live again.

After successfully ignoring the topic all day, Yasuo couldn’t help but thinking about less innocent things. The morning didn’t help in the slightest, making more obvious his own needs. _Soon, I hope_.

Reason was fast to catch him, far too aware of where this path would lead him. He already saw how he woke up this morning, no need for a reminder.

_Stop that_.

Instead he tried to think of more serious topics. Like what they were going to do after, this kind of stuff. Soon enough Yasuo realized he knew nothing of that. For now they were together but what would happen next ?

_He asked to study elsewhere_. He remembered that quite well since he had been around Yi for quite some time. Of course he would hear him tell his projects for next years. At the moment it had hurt Yasuo a lot and it was part of the reasons he wished to confess before it was too late. But it didn’t solve the matter. Yi was surely going to leave next September.

Many things bubbled up to the surface and nothing really positive. For now they were together but was that meant to last ? Now it dawned on Yasuo that he never asked what he wanted from this. Boyfriends, yes but for how long ?

It felt like his heart dropped, dead. _No… ?_

It was stupid to make assumptions like this but all this time he thought they were be together as in forever – or at least as long as they wanted. Not just a small story.

New things intruded in his mind, possible explanations. Maybe all that Yi wanted was a short relationship, until he finished his year and left. Maybe he wanted to have this until he would leave for this other city. Everything hurt, suddenly. Because Yasuo didn’t know. There was no way to know right now unless he asked. Good thing to suppose everything was the way he wanted it.

Like these summer love stories, never meant to last beyond August. No, I don’t want that. All this time he wished to stay by Yi’s side, to be his boyfriend and keep seeing him. Maybe he was wrong on all the line, blind.

Yasuo tried to calm himself on this. It could be just a bit of anxiety, paranoia after barely a few days of relationship. But Yi would have said so if he wanted him as boyfriend on the long term, no ? Soon he would lose his mind to this, it sounded worse than painful.

Not to want the same thing. He thought that it was mutually seeked. Yet now he realized he might be wrong.

_We love each other…_ In the same way ? For how long ? Was it supposed to end after his graduation, after vacations ? Too many questions, no answers.

Really, Yasuo wanted to believe he was just being stupid at questionning this but it hurt. Now the possibility existed. What if next day he checked and asked Yi, only to hear he didn’t want this to last ? What if he had been wrong ?

He wasn’t exactly the kind to bother to such point but this was his love at stake. Far too personal and secret. Not a simple question of detention for being careless or anything, this was about his feelings.

Face in the blanket, he wished he could forget this topic. It wasn’t fair and probably it wasn’t true. They would know next day. So went this loop of reassurance then fall, too scared.

At last he fell asleep but it left him far too long alone with his thoughts to debate a potential heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, just some short angst to make the fluff better  
i swear it won't be long and then the road to the end will be paved with fluff (and smut~)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
yes, at last internet! here goes some hurt comfort!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

The alarm rang and Yi woke up instantly. New day. _Monday !_ Usually he wasn’t so glad to get up early like this, especially monday because it followed weekend aka the best moment of the week. However now he had a reason to be happy to get up, Yasuo.

They both started at 8, the worst horary but at least they would get to see each other before classes. That was all that mattered and it pushed him to get up quickly with new motivation.

Early morning was hell but soon enough he would hear from the latter. He knew Yasuo would wake up a bit later than him, even when their classes started at the same time. Simply because he could. Usually the latter was so tired in the morning because of his poor choice of sleep schedule. The years didn’t teach him, he would always go to bed rather late and seem a bit dead during the first hours of class.

So he had some time before he would get an answer from Yasuo. Too happy to find him again, Yi still texted him, sitting in bed before definitely going down the stairs to have breakfast.

**[Hello hello ! I hope you slept well, dear.]**

Yi blushed lightly for that, he had no idea how much love he could give in pet names. The same struggle. As long as neither minded, he would stick to that and discreetly show his affection.

With a light heart, he made his way in this silent house. Soon his parents would get up, after the faint noises in the kitchen of someone up.

During his breakfast Yi paid attention to any message received but as expected, the latter wasn’t replying. _He’s still sleeping_. It was alright, Yasuo still had some time to rest.

After washing his bowl and greeting his mother, Yi returned upstair to get ready. Next step was the shower.

Again, he had no notification after he was done, in fresh clothes. It would make almost half an hour since himself got up but yes, usually he got up early enough to have some free time.

A text arrived a few minutes later and Yi surged a bit to read it.

**[not much]**

**[tired]**

_Oh no_. Both knew most of times Yasuo held the whole blame, he could have gone to bed earlier if he really wanted to sleep. But morning wasn’t nice and Yi wouldn’t make a remark about it.

**[Courage. I know you can do it.]**

**[yeah]**

Nothing more. Yi waited a bit for next message but it seemed that this morning Yasuo wasn’t really talkative. Maybe he got a bad night and struggled to fall asleep. _Or he’s in a bad mood._

It wasn’t so fair to him, he had done nothing but it was fine. They would still meet before class and hopefully they would find a quiet corner to hug.

It maybe touched a bit his own mood but he wasn’t going to turn cold on this. If Yasuo wasn’t feeling well or maybe angry or exhausted, he wouldn’t bother him much. Just stay near and silent.

Yi had the idea of texting Yone, to see if there was indeed a matter with his brother but thinking again, it was a bit too much. Surely nothing bad. He had already seen Yasuo some morning, it wasn’t peaceful.

A sigh escaped him as he got his laptop and settled in bed for his small free time.

~

No other message came when he got ready to leave then when he walked to highschool. This started to worry him genuinely, for the contrast with every night and day since they got together was clear. While they would take several minutes just to settle on a proper goodbye, now it was heavy silence. In any case, Yi would respect him no matter what. Maybe he didn’t want to talk some mornings, far too low on sleep.

_I hope he’s alright_.

Like always Yi was mong the first students waiting for highschool to open its gate. He would then wait in the building for his friend and Yasuo. They never arrived just before class time, since Yone prefered to have good minutes to relax a little and not be in a hurry.

Then they were there. He saw first Yone entering the main hall, rather happy expression despite the hateful time of the day. Was there even a day when he wasn’t cheerful ? Yi liked that, it was good to have someone obviously positive around.

Yasuo was just behind, in a whole other mood. The opposite of his brother. Exhaustion was so clear, even in his stance as he followed Yone at first then stopped once he spotted Yi.

That exchange of gazes was a bit peculiar. _Something is wrong_. He didn’t know what but it wasn’t simply Yasuo being awake far too early for his habits. While Yone waved at him gently then went to greet other friend, the latter went to him quietly.

What a change. He remembered the few times between classes when Yasuo would practically run and catch him in his arms, far too happy to see him. Right now, it was different. He looked…off.

Almost on habit they went to a more quiet place, not far of the lockers. There would be less people there, he hoped. It was odd, Yasuo far too quiet by his side. He didn’t even reach for him like he would on most days.

Then there was no escape, just the obvious need to talk. They couldn’t stand there doing nothing, it was far too obvious there was a matter. Not just exhaustion.

« Hey. What’s wrong ? » On reflex he gently pulled Yasuo close, until he could eventually put his arm around his waist. The latter let him do yet not a single word, gaze down without real focus.

Yi wanted to kiss him but he didn’t dare to. Worry creeped up again, guiding his gestures and he couldn’t help it. Given the silence met, he tried to make Yasuo look up, just to meet his gaze.

« I can see there’s a matter. Please, tell me. Something happened ? »

It didn’t make a lot of sense because he saw Yone going like always. Unless he was good at hiding his problems, there wasn’t an issue at home. Or maybe something too private ?

What scared Yi was the lack of reciprocity. He held Yasuo but there was none of this need for affection displayed before.

_Did I do something wrong ?_ It was time to question himself.

Before he could overthink, Yasuo broke that silence.

« No, it’s…nothing. It’s just… » Then he went quiet, probably looking for his words. During that time he couldn’t even look back at him, averting it. Now it plainly looked like sadness or too deep emotion for an early morning at highschool. « Us. How do you see it going ? »

_Ah ?_

It was too sudden, Yi didn’t know how to take this. It was far too clear that Yasuo struggled over something and now he mentioned their relationship. Fear lurked at the corner, twisting.

« What do you mean ? » A bit lost, unsure about what he was supposed to say.

Yasuo looked so bothered over this, critical emotion that couldn’t be soothed easily.

« Us as boyfriends. Did you…did you want this to last or just stop when you’ll leave to study ? Or after graduation ? »

_Oh_. That kind of issue. It hurt to see Yasuo like this, looking elsewhere even as he held him. As if he wanted to be elsewhere.

Everything made sense now. Yi just needed to check.

« Do you want to ? That’s the matter ? You want to stay with me but fear I might…leave you behind ? » It was so painful to say, to even voice this. Because Yi wanted to be his boyfriend and stay by his side as long as they could. Hands craddling Yasuo’s face, it made his heart ache to see such fear for the future.

« I…want to be with you. But if you don’t wanna… »

Tension was unbearable, Yi finally snapped out of this and kissed him. Maybe a bit too suddnely but he wanted so much to soothe his fears while giving his affection. He might have left a small noise into the kiss when Yasuo returned it with the soft despair of clinging to love. At last he held Yi mutually, with a strenght only matched by their feelings for each other.

Yasuo still parted and gave a helpless look. Begging for a voiced answer.

« I want to. When I confessed back, it was in hope we’d be together. Forever. » Maybe a bit sentimental but it was needed right now.

To be taken into another kiss as quick. Yasuo was so clingy in his moves now, the opposite of this start of morning. Some good news.

Yi relished this attention as much as every other time. However he couldn’t dodge the implications of all this. _He’s scared_. Obviously Yasuo’s behavior had sort of switched on after being confirmed they seeked the same thing. This whole morning could have been the consequence of this fear. A bit distant, not very talkative. It made sense and it hurt Yi a little to realize this probably ate the latter up all night.

It was stupid but maybe all this could have been prevented if he had made it clear before. The kiss was good enough to make him follow, moving along. At taste of relief. _I should have seen that coming_.

When they parted Yasuo a lot more like usually, without counting the obvious time he hadn’t slept. Return of this constant love in his gaze each time he looked at Yi. His whole world.

« I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would be misunderstood. I don’t know how we will do but I want to continue this relationship even if I have to go study elsewhere. »

« No, no, it’s not your fault ! Just, I guess I overthought a bit. I…want that too, to be your boyfriend for as long as you want me. Forever. » That last word ended up a bit muffled because Yasuo at last surrended to his new habit, burrying his face in his coat to be as close as possible.

What a soft feeling, after such rollercoaster. Yi wouldn’t let go of his worry that easily but everything showed this matter was solved. It was crystal clear, they were together.

_Forever_. It gave a light red tint to his cheeks while he hugged tightly Yasuo. Then the alarm for classes rang, making both groan quietly for the interruption.

« Fuck this. » Again very muffled thanks to his position in Yi’s coat but it was still understandable.

« Yes, fuck this indeed. »

A light chuckle came from Yasuo after such comment.

« Language. »

Back to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF TIME


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
internet was a bit more nice today, so i even had to push myself to finish this xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Oh boy. Wow_.

The day was over but Yasuo was still stuck on its beginning. Really, what a rollercoaster. Now he felt a bit stupid for overthinking like he did. It only brought them to a difficult conversation that soon enough softened after Yi reassured him._ I’m so dumb_.

Now he was in bed, some time after his boyfriend wished him a good night until next morning. Overthinking, like he was so good at. Usually he never got to such point but really that time he outdid himself. With more time, it did look ridiculous to worry about this but he was young and he always had the worst thoughts. Maybe it had to be said so they could both find what they wanted in their relationship.

Yi had been so sweet during the day, despite the certain silence he had to endure at the start. For this Yasuo was quite grateful, the latter understood quickly and soothed him the best he could. He had said that he found this quite sad to jump on such conclusion but it meant Yasuo cared about him deeply, that he wanted this relationship. Only an excuse to kiss like idiots during lunch break.

After a bad beginning, the day went a lot better. Yi made sure of that. Later after lunch, when they found a quite place under the stairs to hug in peace, he had explained he didn’t know what to do yet about next year. It would first take him to actually graduate. Yasuo had strongly assured he would graduate, he was too smart to fail. More kisses.

Once they got serious again, Yi explained that he would probably rent a place to live, with the help of his parents. A bit of a light idea but he suggested that Yasuo would pay a few visits, if he could. Of course he wanted to.

Just an idea, they couldn’t imagine too far because there were still a lot of things to do till then. Yi didn’t even know if he was accepted in the classes he wanted next year.

The bell had stopped them from thinking further, putting an end to this gentle time.

In the end, that day was quite good, no matter how bad he felt in the morning. It was done, they loved each other in the same way and Yi wanted to stay with him no matter what studies he would do later. So to say, Yasuo could sleep peacefully this night. Yet he couldn’t.

Instead of overthinking, he was stuck in a mix of dumb embarrassment for his actions and helpless love for his boyfriend. So perfect, he had done so much to help him. Here was Yasuo, fairly tempted to scream in his pillow because he made a fool of himself and Yi just calmed his worries. They were so in love, he couldn’t believe it was mutual.

_What a darling…_

There was no down side, he had found the best boyfriend ever. And it left him awake at a time when he should better sleep but couldn’t because he was far too in love. A far better mood than last night, that was sure.

_I want to invite him again_. It would be nice, the first time went well – that incident wasn’t even serious – and he yearned to have Yi in a private setting. Highschool was fine to meet people and possibly fall in love with one’s desperate crush after a year but it completely sucked in term of peace. They were lucky they already knew for the stairs, no one really stayed there. But otherwise, it wasn’t cool. He couldn’t get as soft as he wished on the latter, showing all of the love Yi deserved.

Plus Yone wasn’t really far. He knew to mind his own business but it didn’t mean that he became blind. There were things he saw and heard. Nothing incorrect, of course. But any information was worth fearing in the hands of siblings.

Good example, Yone had said nothing this morning when he ‘politely’ asked him to mind his own business when he noticed Yasuo’s bad mood. But he did had this look on his face when the trio went for lunch and he and Yi stayed close. Curious, probably. _Not his business…._ Yone was honest and correct, he didn’t push further. Just a knowing smile and small nudge when they washed the dishes in the evening, after Yasuo received another among many message notification. At least he didn’t ask.

Since he was meant not to find sleep so soon, Yasuo started thinking about different plan to see Yi sooner than next saturday. If they could even meet that day. To repeat their first afternoon would be a delight but he wasn’t sure the latter could manage to come again without getting into troubles with his parents. No matter how much he longed to spend another sweet afternoon with him, Yasuo prefered to known him safe of suspicion at home. They would still try to go for saturday, anyway.

_When, then ?_

Sooner, it would take both of them to have free time at the same moment. And this time fell on thursday afternoon, the exact same occasion when Yasuo confessed.

Maybe with some luck, Yi could convince his parents that he would study at Yone’s place, like last time. It wouldn’t be much different than the library. That or he just pretended to be at the library like always. There was one thing Yasuo knew about the latter, that he didn’t like to lie. Yi would always try to be as truthful as possible or at worst, to avoid telling the complete truth. That was a fact and Yasuo wouldn’t push him to lie just for them to have some time together. _Mmpf, what can we do ?_

His own mother wouldn’t say anything about having a guest at home. As long as they did nothing bad or dangerous. Yi’s parents were something else. Yasuo had seen them only a few times, usually the day when teachers and parents met at highschool. Nice people but Yasuo still felt a sort of gap between him – his family – and them. Not the exact same world. Funny how highschool could bring together different ways of life simply by its location.

So indeed, he didn’t know much Yi’s parents. He only heard what their son said about them, what was known and what was hidden. For now he considered them as rich people – compared to his family – with the opinions coming with money. Alright, maybe he wasn’t getting over the fact that Yi couldn’t tell them he was in a relationship with him. Coming from a loving family like his, Yasuo had difficulties to understand how parents could be like this.

Thinking about useless things, again. _Focus_. To recap, they could maybe meet thursday afternoon but for that he would have to see with Yi if it was possible and how they would do it. A lot of ‘if’ but he hoped it would go well, spending time alone with his boyfriend was the best thing.

Sadly, thinking too much didn’t help in his quest for sleep. Again it took him far too long to fall asleep, mainly because he left his thoughts wander about less innocent activities for when they would be alone.

_Can still dream_.

~

Next day started like every day should since they got together. Barely able to function but Yasuo managed to get up, eat, dress then go for his day. The only sad note was that he started later than Yi so he hadn’t seen him in the first hours.

Anyway, it was just another reason to run in the corridors when there were no adults around to catch Yi before next class. A few pecks were given like this, the occasion of a few shamelessly loving words before they were forcefully kept apart by their different classes.

Overall this was a good day because he learned a few things. First, Yi was sure he could come at his place thursday and that even without lying. He knew his own parents, after all. He explained he would just say that he wanted to spend his afternoon with a friend. Unclear enough, it could work. So this was already very good to know. And then, Yone jumped into the topic to say that he was also spending the thursday afternoon with some of his friends downtown. This meant no one home, since their mother worked until the end of afternoon.

At that moment Yasuo’s plans for the afternoon definitely took a different turn. There would be no one home but them. The perfect occasion.

It was funny to explain that to Yi without actually voicing the reason for this afternoon. Anyway, his boyfriend was really smart, he understood without problem. For the next minutes they both tried not to blush too dark, already imagining silently. This reaction was the only push Yasuo needed, because really he blamed himself for being eager while it could potential be only one-sided. Hopefully, it wasn’t and they were two idiots trying not to think too hard about next thursday.

Two days to wait. An eternity. But they would still hold on till that moment, there was no one choice.

~

It was worse than hell to wait. It felt like every second they chatted, they both thought about this. Difficult to ignore. It got Yasuo a bit worked up at night and not really in the bad sense. Just very impatient to see Yi.

This wasn’t very innocent but he couldn’t help it. It was clear, they were going to spend the afternoon at his place in this exact purpose. He was torn about lying in bed talking about everything and anything with Yi and taking their realtionship to another step.

So to say, his nights weren’t really peaceful, busy with many thoughts and ideas.

When he woke up thursday morning, he felt like a kid on his birthday. None of it but to see Yi and have him in the most quiet setting, his heart threatened to give up. He wasn’t ready yet, just imagining that.

What would they do ? No exact plan but it wasn’t going to be innocent. It hadn’t left his mind since the incident latest saturday, between embarassment and need. Right then they would be free to go further, no one to stop them, no one to hear. The only thing he was sure about was that they wouldn’t go all the way. Far too early and he didn’t even know if they were prepared for that.

It was time. After a few days of cheer anticipation and shameful thoughts.

_At last…_

After waiting for his last hour of class, he found Yi. It was a bit useless to get strong emotions each time he joined him because most of it, they had just been away for an hour or two. Yet they reacted like it was a month far from each other, closing distance on reflex till they could hug.

« Mmmh hello baby… Let’s go ! » Just the time to relish their embrace to its full value then he grabbed Yi’s hand, ready to lead him to this awaited afternoon.

« Wait, just a second. »

Restless, Yasuo stopped completely in his tracks and turned to face the latter, paying attention to whatever he wanted to say. It wasn’t what he expected though. Yi stepped closer, enough to press a soft kiss to his lips then pulled back, a gentle smile taking over.

« There. Thank you. »

Very chaste and it still made Yasuo go blank for a few seconds, registering the whole move. _Oh fuck_. Frozen on the spot, heart pounding. Really, it was a mere kiss, given with tenderness and it made him blush as much then imagining what they would do later.

Too long reaction time, it would seem. At first Yi looked a bit in thoughts, curious then he smiled again, walking ahead to lead him out of the building.

« Shall we ? »

« Y-Yes ! » In a new rush, Yasuo followed him, trying to get over that short fluster as he could. Really, how could he have been prepared to that ? Yi was far too cute sometimes and he was convinced he thought the same of him.

If at first Yasuo didn’t know what to say during the short walk till his home, soon it proved not to be a problem. They could stay silent and still feel like nothing was missing. Hands intertwined, soft gazes from time to time and light squeezing. There were details worth everything, even in chaste interactions like these.

When they arrived down the building where he lived with his family, he remembered all that was planned. The real intent. It got him blushing again, because in no way he could seem as if it was compltely normal. Probably he looked nervous because when they got in the elevator, Yi took him closer and hugged him, hand over his nape to soothe him.

Yasuo wanted to say something but as soon as he parted to look at the latter, he saw his gaze, something really affectionate yet hinted with anticipation. Eagerness. They both knew what they wanted right now and all they wished was to take this behind a locked door. _Damn…_

To say they reached the door of his flat quickly would be an understatement. Still a bit silent, as if afraid to voice their craving. But they were so hyperaware of each other’s similar train of thought.

Two turns in the lower lock, two in the upper lock, the door was open and both went inside.

After locking it back and leaving purposely the key in the lock, Yasuo called to chack : « I’m home. Anyone ? »

No one was there, it was the whole reason of their afternoon. But he prefered to check, it wouldn’t hurt. After ten good seconds listening closely to any sound from a living person in there, he relaxed as quick and went to kiss Yi. Something hungry, needy and little by little the latter ended up back to the door, welcoming a very affectionate Yasuo in his arms.

At last alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehHEHEHEHE  
sorry not sorry, smut gonna last a bit~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
oh boy i'm tired
> 
> thanks for reading <333

It felt like freedom. _Good..._ Yi was held urgently against the door and he could just relax, clinging to his boyfriend while the kiss last. So dear embrace, not very innocent. In his arms, Yasuo was at the limit of frantic, taking and giving as much as he could in this first private exchange.

Holding on for so long had been quite difficult. Since the latter had brought up the plan for this 'tranquil' afternoon, Yi yearned for it in advance. He needed him, in more than one way. That incident latest saturday was the proof they couldn't hold back forever.

Several times it had made him blush all alone, just by letting his thoughts wander in not so innocent territory. Imagination could do so much but it wasn't the same thing as actually experiencing it. Just to be held with care to the door and loved profusely made him needy, aware that he shouldn't let this take over when it was quite affectionate. _Not desperate..._

Yasuo was closing the faint distance between them and it signed the end of resistance. Arousal sneaked its way in Yi's body, pushing him to seek any kind of friction, the smallest spark of relief. So not really against his will he grinded to the latter, gripping his shoulders firmly.

_No..._

It wasn't really fair for him, Yi wished he had more control over himself but the whole situation plus their common understanding on the purpose of this afternoon reduced his efforts to nothing. To his chagrin, Yasuo parted from their deep kiss to give a curious gaze. It shouldn't be allowed, he looked so cute with a light blush due to this start and lips and a sweetness in his gestures. The blush intensified quickly in the following seconds, surely he understood what just happened.

« Oh. » Now they both knew.

Probably it would have been greatly mortifying if they hadn't have this same kind of accident a few days ago. It already happened with Yasuo. However, Yi couldn't get over this so easily. It felt like his face burned under his skin, too aware of the poor show he made of himself. He craved so much and it still hurt a little to see it acknowledged. _Relax, please..._

It reached such point that he finally averted his gaze, even as he couldn't avoid Yasuo's gaze. He felt it on him, like his breath not even short and his warm body too close not to cause any slip. Rocking back never seemed so appealing but Yi gave all he could to reign himself.

Really, how could he explain simply that his body and thoughts got ahead of their planned afternoon ? It wasn't easy to control, not when Yasuo stayed so close to him and let his hand trail lower, lower. He took it back quickly before speaking.

« S-Sorry. I...We should move. Please. »

At first he didn't understand why Yasuo felt the need to apologize, it should be the opposite. No time to think that further, the embrace was broken and Yi was led in a hurry to the latter's bedroom. Quite a quick move, very rushed after that committed kiss just before. So telling about Yasuo's state, just like his. In fact neither bore it well, slowly devoured by arousal until it was the only thing they could think about.

Once in the bedroom, Yi had barely the time to let his bag on the floor before the latter took him to the bed, urging him to sit. _Oh, alright_. Everything single move made his mind react in a frenzy, like a burn. New step toward something they both wanted yet hadn't done before. Needless to say, by now he was quite hard and couldn't possibly hide his reaction from Yasuo, not when he kept his gaze on him like the most precious thing. On reflex, he closed his legs, faint move to hide but it wouldn't help in any way.

Last thing to do, door closed then Yasuo returned to him with haste. Yi watched him do, too caught up in his own need to dare imagining what they would do. That was it, they were alone, no one would bother them. _I need..._ Even just a kiss would be excellent right now, to quench the flames for a short time.

Until Yasuo dropped to his knees and gently coaxed him to spread his legs for him. _OH_. Done, Yi froze in that strong fluster as soon as he understood. A small noise escaped him, increasing his blush and embarrassment. _He wants to... ? _

Wasn't it clear enough ? Should Yasuo go further and actually voice his suggestion ? Yi wasn't sure he would bear it, already half shocked in the good meaning to be offered this.

Surely it confused Yasuo a little, since he saw his boyfriend blush fiercely, let a pathetic moan out of surprise then partially hide his face with his hand. He leaned against Yi's knee, face resting there as he gazed softly at him, too quiet per his usual.

« I-Is that good ? We can do something else. » He sounded slightly different, as if he had to smother his own reaction in order to express himself. However Yasuo's gaze gave everything away, from his arousal to his clear love.

Yi just wasn't ready to see his boyfriend on his knees, at eye level with his crotch and obviously ready to offer.

« Are you sure ? I don't want to force you into anything... » Difficult to do as normal when Yasuo was right there.

« I want to ! Please, I've been waiting for that...Let me, unless you don't want to. » Pleading gaze, so precious.

His heart was racing, impossible to ignore. In all honesty, Yi would accept anything from him, no matter what kind of relief he would offer. It also left him a bit anxious about this, unsure if he would be able to keep some control. He needed Yasuo so bad.

Quick nod, too eager for his own taste : « Do it. Please... »

Yasuo made such a pretty picture under him, could he really resist him in any way ? So dear need and affection ready to spill in his words and gestures, while he still looked very affected by arousal. Yi had to let him first take the honors then he would make sure to fully satisfy him in return.

Nothing else needed. Yasuo came closer until he could have his hands on him, running over his front with clear hunger. What truly made Yi react was to see him nuzzle his crotch, obvious bulge in his trousers. Admitting his own need was awful but it had to be done to be pleasured afterward. Yasuo stayed right there, cupping his erection through fabric with obvious anticipation. A sigh of relief came and it wasn't from Yi.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down..._ Already so hot and bothered over this, when nothing really happened yet. Yi's hands found the blanket, clutching at it instead of being idle.

Yasuo moved to next step and proceeded to free his cock, unzipping his pants with such clear determination. He barely lowered it, just like his boxers and directly went for what he seeked. Yi moaned softly when his cock sprang free, already too aroused not too pretend the contrary, just as the latter started to stroke him with care. Eagerness was known but there was something else at work, a slow worship along this loving discovery of each other.

For all this time Yasuo looked at what he was doing with ardent interest, long strokes over his shaft. Yi had already so much troubles holding everything back and looking at the latter didn't help his case.

« Yasuo... Please forgive me, I won't be able to last... » Even telling this hurt but he had to warn him, only fair.

As quick Yasuo looked up, blown wide pupils betraying his own need. He gave a light kiss to his cock, before speaking on a deep tone : « It's alright...Don't try to hold back, just wanna make you feel good... »

Unfair, to feel himself react to the smallest touch. Already some precum beaded at the tip, showing his state of desperation. Yet Yi couldn't look away. It was beyond what he thought, not once he would have dared imagining this, far too obscene to involve someone. It was taking life in this instant, warm hand around his cock, tongue teasing so lightly. _Have mercy..._

Then wet warmth surrounded his cock, just the head but already it made him buck into contact faintly. More precum, after that first shock.

Again Yi covered his face with his hand, half willing to muffle any noise since it was clear he wouldn't be able to stay quiet. Meanwhile, his other hand went on reflex to Yasuo's shoulder, anchor to reality. Need urged him to grab more, coax the latter to take him fully, so on. He still resisted that, he wanted to prevent any discomfort.

« Be careful, please... Don't hurt yourse- » Cut off by his own reaction after Yasuo took more of him. Really, exactly what he told to look out for. His hand fell to the latter's cheek, carressing shakily as to soothe his own fears and consuming need : « Slow... »

Maybe it was stupid to ask him to go slow, since he was sure he wouldn't last. Yi's body already threatened to follow instinct instead of reason, bucking into sweet warmth a few times. Good thing it wasn't too strong or it could have surprized Yasuo.

Parting for a time, he adressed Yi a kind grin, something so beautiful made sinful by the pinkish tone of his lips and glistening saliva from this early attention. _Gorgeous..._ Yi would be damned for this, his boyfriend look too good whatever he did.

« You can come. It's fine and I want you to. » Even the tone was sweet, so inviting.

With new determination Yasuo took more, until it seemed to put some stress on him. He stroked what he couldn't take, making Yi squirm under such intimate attention.

« Ah... Y-Yasuo... » He couldn't allow himself to come so soon, it was far too short. But no matter how hard he tried, Yi was just human, only able to follow his instinct.

That gaze told too much. Love, relief, affection. It couldn't possibly happen during a first blow job. So for a time Yi looked away, muffling his moans the best it could. It seemed to motivate Yasuo to do more, despite all the strain he seemed to take for this. Sloppy, wet attention but enjoyable nonetheless. Yi was so far from experimented that he accepted everything given like the best gift. Until Yasuo tried to take him fully. The suddenly tight fit made him come on the spot, a cry he had to bite off or it would be heard. Climax shook him with violence, truly a slap to the face leaving him dazzed as he tensed strongly. Too good to be true, soft bliss that raged then decreased to a gentle thrumming in his veins.

So it still took Yi some time to gain full awareness of his body and everything else. When he opened his eyes, Yasuo was still at the same place, a hand over his thigh while he seemed busy recovering from that attention he gave. The view left Yi speechless for a time. The latter was sporting a nice red hue, gaze greatly impacted by lust and – the detail that killed him gently – light tears at the corner of his eyes. _Oh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready, the afternoon gonna be long!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
my vacations are over, gonna go back home!  
sorry, second chapter one after the other cuz i have no self control xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_I did it. Fuck yeah_.

Yasuo's jaw ached a bit, he still needed to recover but overall he was more than proud of himself for what he just achieved. _I made him come_. What a more beautiful feeling than to cause such pleasure.

However Yi seemed to be back to himself and with it, really worried.

« Oh no, no no no...I'm sorry, did I hurt you ? » So scared now that pleasure was reduced. Yi craddled the latter's face, thumb trailing carefully against his throat. « Tell me... »

It was so endearing to hear him like this, obviously still impacted by the attention he received. _Cute..._ Yasuo took this well, while he tucked the latter back in his pants.

« I'm fine. Maybe I pushed a bit far but don't worry. » The laugh that followed was genuine, just like his smile as he recovered. On reflex he returned to lean against Yi's knee, head resting there.

Little by little that faint soreness would be forgotten. The taste however wasn't exactly terrible, Yasuo wanted to get rid of it. Nothing against his boyfriend of course, he was still very happy to provide and would do it again.

_Just a moment_. He had a water bottle never too far of his bed, for night time. A bit stiff after staying down for some time, Yasuo got to his feet and looked for it. Quick business, he took some water than returned as quick to sit by Yi's side in bed. Very glad embrace, now he was able to kiss him again.

Affection and need pushed Yasuo to go on his lap, resuming contact with the clear intent not to let go. For having come not so long ago, Yi was still overly relaxed, slow in his moves as if pleasure lingered in his being. It just made him prouder to see the impact of his actions over his boyfriend, a good sign for such sloppy attempt. For a time Yasuo had been a bit nervous about it but it seemed to have worked perfectly.

Now he was pressed to Yi, embraced dearly as their kiss went. Surely the best time to remember how deeply aroused he was, fact impossible to ignore as his erection was strapped between them. The latest minutes had been a real ride, between his own fear to fuck up, the cheer motivation following Yi's reactions and the anchored need refusing to calm down. After all, this was so alluring. His boyfriend fighting his own pleasure, so cute as he tried to make him slow down yet unable to resist. This would make good memories for later.

So to say, he had many reasons to be red in the face right now. The stop came when he slipped a little and surrended, moaning shamelessly into their kiss. _Fuck..._ He couldn't help that, he had sucked the latter and it was the most sexy thing he ever heard and saw.

As soon Yi parted and blushed fiercely, while he wasn't even the one responsible.

« Oh dear. Let me take care of you... » Without waiting he got his hands lower, cupping Yasuo's crotch as to check on his condition.

That mere gesture made him buck in Yi's grasp, earning another low moan. He didn't even have the mind to stay quiet, they were alone and he needed so much.

After more pawing and sweet pressure over him, Yasuo was lightly shaken from this good start.

« Tell me, do you have any tissue please ? » Whispered close, maybe a bit ashamed since it implied not very innocent things. Yet the intent was clear, Yi wanted to pleasure him too.

« Wait a second. » Yasuo hated having to move from this but he knew it was short and then they would resume.

As soon as he came back he gave it to Yi and returned to his rightful place, in his lap. They were both quite clothed so he didn't think much and grinded against him, holding him tightly. It was stronger than him, relief was so close and the latter let him do, almost coaxing him to rock back.

« One last thing. Let's move then I'll do my best. »

Was it him or Yi's voice sounded deeper ? Probably he was imagining things but it got Yasuo turned on all the same. He complied, even though he was confused about this change. Before it was already really good. Now he was on his knees in bed, a bit twitchy because arousal had long settled within him and curious about what the latter would do.

Yi simply move further in bed then gestured him to come back, to sit in the place left for him between his legs. It took Yasuo a few seconds to understand what he wanted. His back to Yi's front. As soon as he settled there, he was held lovingly, arms laced around his chest. That was enough to make him blush more. _A-Alright_.

A kiss on his neck took him out of whatever sweet thoughts he had. It still felt a bit unfair because he couldn't really see Yi, just feel him. Speaking of, now a hand returned to Yasuo's erection, still tightly restricted by clothing. It left him craving for anything, head falling back to rest against Yi's shoulder.

Unable to wait any longer, he freed his cock and sighed of relief. A chuckle answered his initiative, something quite rare from Yi that made his blood boil. As soon he took Yasuo in hand, stroking at quite a pleasant pace. Even less fair because he saw how slick the grasp was already, maybe he even stained lightly his boxers. Surrending, Yasuo looked away and bucked into that tight grasp.

If before it was a lot to take, between shy affection and crude pleasure, now Yi's unbusied hand travelled up his torso, pulling his shirt up to reveal skin. The whole possessivity and sweetness of the gesture made Yasuo weak, to his boyfriend, to pleasure, to love.

Could he have imagined this ? Writhing in Yi's arms as he jerked him off ? He registered lips against his neck and on reflex he turned his face, only to receive a lasting peck to his cheek.

« Good ? » A murmur, so shy. Almost laughable to see the contrast between these gentle words and the obscenity of fucking into Yi's hand.

« Y-Yes ! Yi, please... » Crying out. What did he want ? Himself didn't know, thoughts gone and only able to feel the latter against him.

Barely a touch of teasing. That warm hand lingered over his chest, more to relish the feeling of muscle tensing after each thrust than to provide more relief. Instead, Yi's hand stopped right over his pounding heart. Why that choice ? Yasuo was that close to come and feelings got in the way. He couldn't take his eyes off that scene, his dripping cock stroked quickly and making a mess of the latter's hand. He wished he could engrave this memory forever, to feel it again later.

Light squeezing and he came in a rush, arching off contact for a short time. Yi held him through it and kept the hard pace, angling his cock so his cum fell over his bare torso. Air came back, and everything felt good. Yasuo completely lied against him, unable to do more under the gentle flames of passion.

« You did good. Thank you love. » Sweet words indeed, along a peck at the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then smooch time! a bit more smut~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo!  
so, the night was short and couldn't post before. here is the update!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

Really that moment was amazing. Such a good start for their afternoon together. Yi was really glad they had found time for this, because it was beyond his imagination to actually get to such step. In his arms, Yasuo was recovering from that sweet time, breath not so short anymore.

Since they had time and he wanted to enjoy it, Yi took one of the tissues nearby, proceeding to clean up the small mess and take care of him. What a better feeling than to make his boyfriend come. Not once it could have come that close to the real act. _He’s so so cute_. He wanted just to hold Yasuo with all his strenght and then maybe it would be enough to show how powerful his feelings were.

« Lovely, lovely… » A few words slipped, fully meant as he got to shower Yasuo in affection. It was stronger than him, no way to resist the urge.

Low swearing answered this genuine attention, before the latter moved a bit in the embrace and tried to face with him some difficulties. That blush clung to Yasuo’s face and truly each detail seemed priceless.

Lost between obvious love and fluster, the latter simply broke that conflict by surging forward and catching Yi into a kiss. Rushed and needy, passion itself given in this exchange. He gladly let go to relish this enthusiastic offering, even more because Yasuo moved until he was fully facing him.

So on and so on, hands wandered a bit but surprisingly with no hungry intent. For now they were satisfied with that first occasion together.

Eventually this committed attention had to end but not once they really stopped holding each other, basking into this contact only found in private. Yasuo gazed at him softly during one of these pauses, glimpse of the boy under such tough façade. Around Yi he was so easy to fluster and blush and it touched him to realize only with him the latter reacted this way. Otherwise he put on a show, being loud and careless. Was it truly the case ? Yi liked to see him like this, as if he would offer him everything in this world. Oh of course he would do the same for Yasuo, he deserved as much.

When strong feelings were at work like right now, there was so little time before they just kissed again and gave life to their affection in gestures. The good news was that Yasuo seemed eager to take any initiative. Very refreshing to see, in all sweet shyness. Shy maybe but very quick to take them into move loving exchanges.

It was so happy that Yi ended up back to the mattress after the latter gave too much joy. _Oh—_ It was never too much though, just it had a small consequence. It had already happened the other time so not a problem.

Still, it made them stop shortly, parting from the kiss to look at each other. _He remembers_. There was no reason to forget, all this happened barely a week before. Yet Yasuo froze in their embrace, after falling in that same position just above Yi. _It’s alright_. Really, just a small coincidence.

Memories were quick to come back and now Yi couldn’t really forget. Their first mention of anything sexual. No need to make a big deal with that and yet he saw that blush intensifying over Yasuo’s cheeks, wide gaze directed to him.

« Thinking about nice things ? » He smiled gently but really couldn’t stop himself from blushing too. To shake that embarrassed feeling Yi coaxed him into another kiss, distracting both of them.

It was rather chaste, just a hint of tongue to make it good. After that he parted and fully lied back in bed, hoping it would convince Yasuo to simply join him. A cuddle would be really nice, in all honesty.

« I…you’re really gorgeous and yeah, it reminds me of last time. Don’t do that to my heart, baby… » Pet names went really smoothly now, some good news.

« And you’re really really adorable. Come here, I want to cuddle. » Anything would do right now, however Yi wanted this specifically. There was a certain appeal in just laying together, hugging.

« Oh damn, yes ! » Cheerful and yet still a bit flustered. It was obvious that Yasuo tried to stay calm and hide this but he failed sweetly. « Just a second, let me pull the blanket. »

Indeed the blanket covered the bed and was stuck under them so he pulled it free after Yi moved shortly, before lying back on the spot he claimed for now. As soon Yasuo joined him and settled by his side, taking the blanket to cover them like a soft cocoon. It was so endearing to see his boyfriend go and snuggle against him on reflex, making a small sound of happiness after at last finding the perfect spot. Yi held him tighter, sharing this exact feeling of being in the best place ever.

« I mean it, you’re really cute when you’re not trying. » Surrending to the urge, Yi let his hand in the latter’s hair. Only he stopped since it was tied : « Can I take it off ? »

« Mmmh yes darling. You shouldn’t say that, you’re the cutest here ! »

Soft revenge came under the form of many pecks left in his neck, where Yasuo could find skin. So quick, it tickled Yi a little and so he tried to make it stop and that prompted more sweet affection. A lot of laugh happened as they calmed down from this short fight, the latter returning to snuggle against him comfortably. _He has no idea how cute he is…._ It would be fine, no need to force him to admit it. Yi was far too happy to be there and witness such behavior only for him to see.

After some time silence had settled and they kept their hands over each other. It was nice, just quietly basking in each other’s presence. This kind of intimacy Yi didn’t know about yet. Sometimes Yasuo would just nuzzle his neck, whisper a few stupid or adorable things until he eventually ended up half lying on Yi. It wasn’t bothering, he liked having him right there. Quietly he wished he could invite him at his place and share his bed with him but sadly it wasn’t really possible.

« Yi ? » Not very loud, just enough to be heard distinctly.

« Yes ? »

« What are your plans for this summer ? »

_Good question._

On his side there were a few things already planned, like a family trip with the grand-parents. That didn’t take in count the latest news, his boyfriend. During summer holiday no way for them to hold on too long without seeing each other. So now he started thinking ahead for any possibility.

« Err we gonna go on a trip with family for about three weeks. Otherwise I don’t have much planned. And you ? »

If he remembered well, Yasuo’s and Yone’s mother always took them to her parents during summer. It wasn’t expensive and they could still see another place than this hellish city during high tourism time.

« Will go see grand-parents in the countryside, like always. We don’t exactly know when but same, gonna be a few weeks. Maybe in August. »

_Mmmh_. It still left a lot of free time for anything. Yi wondered if they would be able to play smart and get to see each other without going into troubles with his parents. During summer, difficult to pretend it was just to study. It was time to think about another excuse.

Before that, another idea came to his mind. _Oh. That would be great_.

« Hey, I got an idea. Well, it’s not very likely but I can still try and ask. My grand-parents got a second house, on the coast, and we used to go there sometimes during vacations. »

« What ? Another house ?? Damn. » Already he seemed to get the idea, soft anticipation for such plan.

« Yes, it’s in a nice village and the beach isn’t really far. Maybe I can get them to let us stay here for a week or something. »

Yasuo actually rose and looked at him, with all the joy of a kid at the mention of the sea during summer.

« That would be awesome ! But like, they live there ? You said second house, so maybe not ? »

It was so touching to see this. Yi just wanted to hug him again, far too precious sight for his heart. He resisted though, no without carressing gently Yasuo’s cheek.

« No, they leave most of the year in another city. This house is there for when they feel like it and get some fresh air. So if they accept, it would be just the two of us, alone for a week. »

Just to say it was incredible. He really hoped he could convince his parents and grand-parents to let him go with his ‘best friend’, this was the guaranty of the best vacation so far. Imagine, letting them alone for a whole week. Just a small afternoon was enough to make them happy, a week would be amazing.

Such wonderful plan could just be welcomed by a kiss, something so eager and happy, it made Yi soft inside. To see Yasuo so thrilled about a potential vacation just for them, it was so endearing. He wanted to give him this, a place to be as comfortable as right then.

To give him a reason to smile forever. Their first memories together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but it's not gonna end here xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
yes, internet cut last night and i was too tired xd enjoy anyway!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Oh my god, that would be awesome !_

Just to imagine it was enough for Yasuo. A full week, just the two of them and no one around. A dream. _Calm down, it’s just an idea_. Yi had made it clear but he also said that he would still try to ask.

_Damn, I hope… _

There he was overjoyed by the mere idea of spending time exclusively with Yi. A full week. It meant seeing him from morning to night, go through the day at each other’s side. He wanted so much. This clear enthusiasm was transmited in the embrace around the latter, holding him tightly with that soft feeling.

« I feel like a kid. It would be so cool ! » So he always ended up nuzzling Yi’s neck, giving all his affection as long as they were in privacy.

« I really hope they will accept and I think they will. If there is nothing planned on this period, they have no reason to refuse and I’m sure they’d be glad. » The latter held him close, soothing voice as he explained quietly.

« I hope too. » Laughing lightly, in innocent joy. Really this sounded like a good plan. « Hey, just the two of us. Alone. » He rose slightly to look at Yi, a bit playful.

« Without any interruption. » The latter returned that gaze, carressing his cheek in short contemplation. « So you already have a few ideas ? »

It was said just as Yasuo leaned closer for a kiss. It made him stop in his tracks, light blush coming back. _Uhoh_. Barely a joke and now it seemed that Yi took it seriously.

Maybe all this was a huge misunderstanding. All he wanted was to slightly hint about anything they could do once they were alone but perhaps the latter got that differently.

So it made him blush furiously, for having a few shameful thoughts and possibly giving it away. _Shit_. Yi looked at him curiously, still giving small attention where he could in this short way. Little by little Yasuo would lose it, composure failing.

« I-I thought…since we’re alone… » All this was a mess and he didn’t know how to use words correctly. The latter looked at him with his usual kindness and it showed either he was a lot more at ease with sexy topics or he completely missed what Yasuo meant.

« Yes ? Indeed it would be greatly enjoyable, without having to come up with an excuse to stay together. Is there anything you would like to do ? » He sounded very happy to have Yasuo right there, in reach for any sort of hug and gentle carress.

That was it, he was going to break. How could he explain that ? It wasn’t difficult, they even had some sexy stuff not long ago.

« Maybe we could…fuck… ? I don’t know, it could be nice. » Voicing it was too much for him because he knew it would make Yi as flustered as him.

Indeed by the second he saw the latter’s reaction, from gentle peace to a start of blush. _Oh no, gorgeous…_ At least it was beautiful to see, even if he doubted he would be able to stand Yi’s gaze any longer. Now Yasuo returned to his favorite hiding place, nuzzling Yi’s neck.

Was it even different from a blow job ? They had already shared some stuff, in no way they could act so flustered right now. Yet it happened.

« Oh. » Exact answer to such idea.

Officially horny, congratulations. Yasuo didn’t know what to do with himself. How easy to offer crude attention, just to hide in embarrassment at the first ask of doing more.

Despite himself, the idea was there. Having a full house free for the two of them, it meant continual peace. It meant having all the day and night to enjoy themselves. Could he really not think about it ? He wanted to share more with Yi and obviously this was the perfect place for that. Alone.

Now it was done, thoughts wandered and went ahead of him, picturing things for a potential future. Being in full contact lying over Yi didn’t help and he felt too aware of his situation. Thoughts ran and body caught on the idea. _No no no…_ They had already done it once, no need to get aroused again.

Proximity still did its job and soon enough he could just realise what was happening, without any possibility to stop it. Against him Yi was still rather silent, probably thinking about the latest idea. Yasuo tried to shift a bit his position to reduce contact but he failed, it wasn’t possible without seemed suspicious. So he just stayed there, holding the latter closely and hoping not to be discovered wanting again.

« I…I’ll be honest with you, Yasuo. I’d really love to share more with you and I’ve been…thinking about it lately. »

Not exactly what he expected to hear. Maybe that was the reason for such silence from Yi. Yasuo couldn’t think straight anymore, as if desire had taken control as soon as the latter admitted reciprocity.

They both craved, that was clear and now Yasuo was too aware of the fact that his boyfriend had spared a few thoughts to this. It was hot and he wanted to hear more about it.

« About what exactly ? » Hungry, desperate. It was such a turn on to imagine Yi, so perfect and composed, entertaining a few shameful thoughts for the two of them. He wanted to hear that from his own voice.

Hands that previous carressed now changed focus, more like lingering over Yasuo with silent reasons. It seemed that the whole mood had change. Curious and crushed by need, he looked up, even if it was sure to betray his craving.

Blushing was really cute on Yi, a soft hue coloring his face. He seemed greatly flustered, shame leaving its mark, maybe looking for his words.

« Anything that would naturally follow what we did, like making love… »

That way of saying it was so much better. To fuck could seem crude and making it into a lovemaking rendered him needy as hell. Nice pictures in his mind, all too inspired of what he could see right now and what he had heard during their first attentions.

It was stronger than him, feelings pushed him to kiss Yi. Something worth their passion and ardent affection shared so far. Without any question the latter opened up to him, hands coming to hold him even closer. _Yes…_ Yasuo wanted more, needed more and little by little forgot about his own yearning. It was so good just to lose his footing and drown in this soft exchange. Hands clung and hands wandered, burried in his hair until he made a small noise of need.

Within seconds the whole situation fell on them, eyes on each other as they parted so slightly. His cheeks burned from shame and arousal. It seemed that everytime he would fall in the same thing, being found out craving in that same position on top of Yi.

« You need… ? »

A bit of a useless question, judging from Yi’s gaze. They both know what was happening, they had both lived that less than a week ago. Yasuo wanted to take the blanket and muffle his frustration for himself but didn’t dare to move. _Damnit, damnit, damnit…_

« I-I can wait. It will go away. » Solution of despair that he didn’t want but it was important not to force Yi into anything.

« Don’t be ridiculous. It’s alright. » As to prove his point Yi slotted a thigh between his legs, actually making contact with his erection through clothes.

« Mmmh— » It surprised him a bit and on reflex he rocked back against the latter, need guiding his moves. « Thank you… »

In no way he could keep eye contact right now, not when Yi pushed back against him to get him off. Yasuo clung to him just like his self control, feeling it fade away little by little. It was incredible how such hasty offer could feel good, sweet friction that made him helpless. A few moans escaped, muffled against Yi’s neck.

It went rather well until a whimper came up and not from Yasuo. As soon he looked up and from the gesture Yi made to cover his mouth, it could only be him. _Oh…_ More pawing between them and indeed he was right, the latter was equally aroused. It only turned him on liek never, mouth running dry suddenly.

So he did what felt right and zipped down Yi’s pants to get access to his cock. All this required to have some space between them, just to go on his business so he still missed full contact. Hands were quick to help him through his task, until it was clear Yi wanted him to do the same and lowered hsi pants.

A lot of fumbling, muffled swearing then it was done. Yasuo returned gladly against the latter, relishing contact as he bucked against him. This time it was skin to skin contact and it would be a lie to say it didn’t make a difference. Light shock, that only urged them to seek more.

Starved for anything he pulled up Yi’s shirt and trailed his hand up his torso, glad to be able to feel as much. Lips found his, claiming him with need as the temperature seemed to increase, just like the pace. The latter’s arms stayed around him, clinging with strenght as to make sure Yasuo would never go away. To be loved so dearly was touching, feelings ready to spill.

It seemed clear they wouldn’t last long. Yasuo got a grasp around them both, loose grasp quickly turning slick from the copious amount of precome already present. As soon as he did it Yi bucked strongly into it, meeting his thrusts. Impossible to stay quiet. The kiss broke and they panted heavily to recover, as futile as it may be in such heated moment.

He couldn’t stop storking, it felt like the smallest move would make Yi react under his touch. Such wonderful display, he felt blessed to be right there. Oh to make love would be amazing now that he got a taste.

« Yasuo… » He wasn’t even looking at him, face hidden against his shoulder. It was still very nice to witness such beauty in gestures, control lost consensually.

« I’m here, I’m here… » Breathless yet he didn’t care. All that mattered was to get Yi off. From the noises pouring from both of them, it was to happen very soon.

At the end it was just some crude rocking, shameless noises of skin and skin filling the room without care. It was so new to feel this, stroking their cocks and relishing that obscene pleasure. Good in any case. Almost drunk on it. Little by little he lost the rhythm and it was just the two of them rocking and grinding as they could.

A sob broke out or something really close to one. Yi’s grasp around him went extremely tight for a moment and he even jolted into contact when climax seemed to hit. As proof, semence covered Yasuo’s hand and it only urged him to surrender, take it. Squeezing strongly, he left a really loud noise out as he came. It was messy, everything seemed to blur for a time but he wasn’t worried. All felt good.

« Oh god… » Last thing he could say right now, when exhaustion slapped him.

« Yes ? »

Despite the pleasant haze of bliss, Yasuo looked at him as quick, wide gaze. Yi was seemingly back to his peaceful self, lying down comfortable even with his boyfriend on top of him. His expression still showed a bit of amusement for he knew what he just did. So adorable in the way he grinned, Yasuo would almost forget the slight shock after the joke.

« Fuck…Alright, you know what ? That was smooth as hell, I’ll give you that. Now quit being so cute or my heart will stop soon ! »

Fluster seemed to catch up with Yi, as he blushed again while still standing his gaze. Just like many things he did and said, he may have a straight face first but he still felt strongly under it. Being with Yasuo always allowed him to show more, even his more personal reactions.

« You’re the cute one here… Come here, love… » With a gentle gesture he beckoned Yasuo closer with the obvious aim of a kiss.

Of course he would comply, far too happy to take it. Innerly, the pet name made him want to scream, it was so kind and sweet.

So they kissed, relishing this soft attention after pleasure. Some of it still lingered within them, gentle memory to cherish. For now Yasuo wanted to simply cuddly with him forever, alzy after such passionate exchange.

_My darling…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the afternoon isn't over yet, gonna have more fluff!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
no internet last night, let's post fluff now xd
> 
> thank you for reading <3

_We have to clean up…_

The moment was too good, Yi didn’t want to move this yet reason couldn’t stay quiet for too long. They had found great pleasure in this embrace and now it was time to clean the mess. Better do it soon. It was for the best, he was used not to let something waiting for too long and no doubt they were too comfortable right now to actually move.

_Courage._

« Yasuo ? Can you move just a little ? We need to clean up. » He tried to catch his attention, brushing his cheek gently.

The latter opened his eyes from and sighed lightly, obviously not glad to have to interrupt this nice embrace.

« Alright alright… » Without further complain other than his tone, Yasuo rose and sat up, before taking in charge the impossible task of cleaning them up.

It was still nice to see the initiative while Yi was about to take care of that himself. It wasn’t too bothering, just something to do before they would just get too lazy. Wanting to do his part, he helped Yasuo and grabbed some tissues too. In such position for this heated time, he was the one getting the most messy, come over his front. At least they didn’t stain anything but it was still very unconsiderate to slip and go for it with such risk. Having to explain why the sheets or clothes got dirty would be really really awkward and just thinking about it made him blush.

Yasuo too his sweet time with him, though. It became clear after it was clean and he still kept his hand over Yi’s bare skin, enjoying touch while it last. _Mmmh_. It was nice to feel, warm contact that made him relax shortly. He didn’t really know if this was supposed to make him react or not but after such eager displays, Yi doubted they would be able to come to this again.

It ended after the latter pulled his shirt down, in a small attempt at seeming normal. Yet he could still feel Yasuo’s longing, even in affection. After they both got fairly presentable, he returned in close contact with Yi for cuddles. All in dear silence.

« You’re very quiet. Is everything fine ? » For the attention Yi gave a peck to his forehead and carressed his hair a little.

There was no immediate answer but soon enough Yasuo shifted their embrace so he could lie by his side and properly snuggle : « I wish we had more time. I don’t want you to go… »

_Oh no…_ Indeed it made sense to see him so calm and clingy. His heart ached a bit, urging him to tighten their embrace.

« I don’t want neither. This is exactly where I want to be but I’ll have to leave at a moment. » Truthful because turning around couldn’t help.

He felt Yasuo come even closer, nuzzling his neck like he would do every day. Yi took the blanket left aside after their heated time and pulled it to cover them again.

« I know…But it’s still early, you can stay. »

For this he rose and gave such puppy gaze to Yi, it made him feel both guilty and endeared. If only he could spend the night here. Sadly, he couldn’t or at least, he hadn’t asked because it might not be well received. Maybe after his exams they would agree but for now, it was important he studied seriously.

« And after all this you still say you’re not the cute one. » Affection was too strong, he gave a light kiss as he craddled Yasuo’s cheek. However he had to answer : « Just let me check the time. »

A bit of fumbling around, he put the hand on his phone. It was a bit after 3, indeed it was early. _Good_.

When he looked at Yasuo, he was gazing at him quietly with anticipation, like a curious kid.

« So ? » The question the most important in this world.

« I have at least two hours left. Tell me, when do Yone and your mom come back ? »

It wasn’t that important but he’d rather know if soon there would be someone in the flat. Not that he was betting on another sexy time – they had already gone farther than expected – but it was good to know. Not to be too surprised.

« Mom usually comes back a bit before 6. Yone, now idea. I don’t think he will come back so soon but in one hour we better expect him to barge in. »

« Alright. What do you want to do now ? » It was very nice to stay right there but maybe Yasuo wanted to do something else. He prefered to ask, just in case.

« Errr we can stay here ? I don’t wanna move and to be honest, a nap would be great. » On purpose or not, Yasuo yawned and stayed close to him.

« That sounds very good. Let’s stay here then. » It was nice indeed and as quick the latter returned to snuggle against him, so warm under the blanket. Although he needed to set an alarm to wake up, if they intended to fall asleep : « Just a few second then I’ll be all yours. »

It was a very quick business, alarm set for 5:15. That way he have some time before leaving as quick. At peace, Yi welcomed the latter in his arms and was very glad to find him so affectionate. It wasn’t exactly restless, sweet attention given to his neck and cheeks. Little by little Yi surrended to it and laughed gently, holding him tighter.

« I thought you wanted to nap. » Said half laughing, too overwhelmed with tenderness for this sweet display.

He could feel Yasuo’s words as well as hear it, so close to his neck : « Not my fault, you’re just so perfect… Come here, cutie. »

With nothing more but his cheer love, he rose and kissed Yi deeply until they could just feel each other and cling. Soon enough he deepened it, tongue meeting his and it was all it took to lose it to affection again. Hands wandered like before, solely this time with the chaste intent of relishing contact. A few happy sounds escaped, soft sighs out of love.

All this slowed down until Yasuo moved his focus back to his neck, leaving more discreet attention but felt nonetheless. It was equally delightful and little by little it decreased, still soft pecks but more tired or lazy. Yi noticed it and understood, never letting go. _Time for a nap indeed_.

Silence settled as they did, after some shifint of their position until Yasuo found the perfect spot. It was almost a purr that came when he snuggled up against Yi, hands over him in return. For him it was good too, lying on his back with a very cuddly Yasuo by his side nuzzling closer, hidden.

For being so quiet he guessed the latter was relishing the moment or maybe tired indeed. It was fine, he enjoyed everything in that moment.

Not long after, Yasuo’s breathing had evened greatly, another proof he fell asleep at some point. Yi wasn’t though. Again, no big deal. To simply have his boyfriend napping in his arms was really soothing and worth the wait.

In his sleep, the latter made a soft noise and again it made him feel strongly. _Cute…_

~

Time went at different speeds depending on Yi’s state of consciousness. It felt like drifting away then coming back shortly after. A few times he check the time and it never was too long after. The fact that the curtains of the unique window weren’t drawn could explain his very light sleep. Also usually he didn’t nap during the week, he prefered to be able to sleep fast at night.

Yasuo wasn’t a peaceful sleeper. Sometimes he shifted in the embrace, not without a small sound of comfort then not long after he would close whatever ridiculous distance there was between them. Too many times Yi found himself paying attention, trying to look at the latter although this was difficult in their position. Not his fault if Yasuo was so cute, even in his sleep.

At some point he heard noises outside the bedroom, the door of the flat being unlocked. Or maybe not, because shortly after he heard some knocks. _What ?_ The most likely was that Yone came back home but why was he knocking at the door ? 

There must have been a small issue because soon enough the person at the door simply rang the doorbell. A very loud noise, impossible to ignore.

Yasuo woke up in a jolt, making a face for this sudden noise then Yi found realization in his gaze.

« Oh, shit. »

As quick the latter got out of bed and ran out of the bedroom.

« I’m coming ! » Loud call from somewhere in the flat, probably Yasuo made it quickly to the door.

Curious Yi got up too and went after his boyfriend, not very tired but still a bit touched by that quiet time.

«  Hey ! Why did you leave the key though ? You two busy or what ? » Indeed Yone arrived in the flat, quite cheerful on this afternoon. 

A s soon Yasuo kicked his leg although not very hard, this was a mere warning : « Fuck off. I could leave you at the doorstep. »

« Hey. » Yi prefered to greet his friend again, even though they had already seen each other earlier that same day. It was peculiar to be right there, knowing what was going on with Yasuo.

Speaking of, exhaustion seemed to catch up with Yasuo and he returned by Yi’s side while his brother got happily on his routine.

«  Yo ! » Said very brightly then he focused back on Yasuo : «  You wouldn’t dare, you know mom would come back at some point. » This was a good point and Yone knew it. A grin lit his face as he went to the kitchen.

On purpose or not, Yasuo went there to so Yi followed.

«  Want something to drink ? » 

Yone looked in the fridge. Meanwhile Yasuo was busy grabbing some biscuits, before he made a sneak approach to kiss Yi. It was sweet and short, probably he seized the occasion while his brother was looking else where.

« Yes please. » It was strange to chat with his friend because the situation was so different than during class. Plus the fact that he was with Yasuo and now he didn’t exactly know how to react in both their presence.

Without waiting Yasuo brought three glasses on the table : « Same. » When he could he made small contact with Yi, just a hand brushing his or anything as long as it could be taken discreetly. 

After pouring juice for everyone, Yone took as seat, quickly mirrored by his brother. « Orange juice, nothing bad I swear. » This was at Yi’s attention after he gave him his glass.

On reflex he took a seat too, close to his boyfriend. For a time silence was back, the three of them downing their glass. After that Yasuo went to ‘steal’ one of the biscuits he brought on the table, a bit too quiet again.

This was such a strange mood indeed. Only Yone seemed oblivious to it, while Yi still made his usual effort to seem peaceful. Quietly he paid attention.

« So, was the afternoon good ? » He had just put his glass down than already Yone asked questions, that specific gaze only a sibling could give. He knew what he was doing.

« Not your fucking business. » Polite and subtle as ever, Yasuo shot this down quickly.

« Oh, someone is on a killing mood. I’m just asking, you know leaving the key definitely locks the door. »

« We were napping. Might explain the mood. » Just to add and explain, because he could just defend Yasuo. Under the table he nudged his leg gently, just for the small attention.

Just this and indeed Yasuo glanced a him shortly. It was all Yi needed. _Good_.

« So you locked the door to nap. Right. » Oh Yone knew how to annoy his brother. Sly smile, far too kind but still teasing nonetheless.

« Damn right I did ! Now fucking leave it. » It came out quite flustered and angry. After that Yasuo sulked a little with his biscuit. It seemed that he was aware this was childish to react this way so instead he stayed silent.

Yi still registered the way he nudged his leg too, sort of contact appreciated.

« Alright, I get it. Sorry. » Surely the fluster was beyond what Yone searched as reaction. For now he let this go, simply a curious smile to Yi. As if he questionned him.

He made it clear he wouldn’t say more to Yone, no need to upset Yasuo even if they all knew it wasn’t really serious. Just playing around.

After maybe a good minute, Yone got up, took care of his glass and left them in the kitchen. « Alright, see you later ! »

Simply waving back, Yi remained quiet. As soon as his brother was gone, Yasuo jumped into action and got his chair closer until he could kiss him.

_Awww…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear, this afternoon took so long to write xD maybe the 'plot' will move, even a little


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
sorry, no update yesterday cuz no internet plus it was the last restaurant before some time!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

There was still some time before Yi had to go and Yasuo would enjoy each single second. His boyfriend was still with him, no reason for him to give him back so soon.

After that whole interruption with Yone’s return, they stayed in the kitchen quietly after his brother was gone to do his homeworks, chill a little, whatever. _Not my business_. Again, Yi would have to leave soon so he prefered to relish the time left. Getting his hands back on the latter felt like the second best thing this day, after their intimate time together. He couldn’t help thinking about it again, this memory would cling to him for some time until they could have better.

_It was good…_

Careful, he didn’t wander too far in this territory. Yasuo knew himself, without much care he would end up aroused again and it wasn’t possible anymore to seek relief with his boyfriend. Yone was home and with him ended their temporary privacy.

Also, he guided Yi back to his bedroom, the kitchen was still too public for his own taste. What if his brother walked around ? It wouldn’t be dramatic since what they exchanged was very chaste but the idea didn’t sit well. The return to his room helped him relax again, welcoming the latter in his arms after this ‘break’.

Really, he wished they could have napped in peace. It was so nice and unfortunately Yone bothered everything, even though it wasn’t his fault. Did Yasuo regret leaving the key ? _Nope_. It was some safety measure, he didn’t like to be sneaked on with his boyfriend. Maybe he could be forgiven for being paranoid about their privacy and quiet time, after all they had planed to have sex. Even so shortly.

The nap afterward wasn’t something he had thought about before but it was extremely good. Nothing could top that gentle peace of dozing off in Yi’s arms, snuggled as close as he could. One of the few things he didn’t know he needed but now his life was changed and sleeping each night would feel like missing the best.

They couldn’t go back to nap, he supposed but he could still invite the latter to join him in bed for some quiet time. Yasuo sat down on the mattress, pushing lightly the blanket then opened his arms to Yi, full of hopes. Please darling. There was no reason to say no and he gave such sweet gaze, trying hard to convince him for something already granted.

Yi chuckled softly, a small smile taking place as he joined him. So sweet manners when he came closer and even sat on Yasuo’s lap. Enough to make his heart skip a beat, so smitten to be graced this long afternoon of the latter’s presence. On reflex he embraced Yi tightly, burrying his face in his chest. In return hands stayed around him, in his hair, loving. A small sound of satisfaction escaped him, too glad.

« You’re like a cat, it’s adorable. Soon you’ll start to purr and I won’t be surprised. »

Such affection in the tone, it gave him a strong feeling, blooming in his chest. _So cute…_ Yasuo tightened even more the embrace, muffling a sound like a whimper of agony but in the good sense.

« You’re adorable…. » It was still heard, before he came urgently for a kiss.

The magic in all this was the immediate response. Yi never left him waiting, always giving back every drop of love offered without any question. It was sweet and Yasuo was greatly touched to see such eagerness to feelings.

In the end, the kiss last some time, before being repeated again and again. It would never be enough. What a wonderful moment, his boyfriend in his lap and kissing back in equal passion. Yasuo wished this could last all the evening and night. Imagine, having Yi stay at home. His heart ached at the sole idea of letting him go soon. _No…_ For now it would do, his boyfriend was right there.

Eventually it came to an end but this gentle moment wasn’t over. Face craddled with care, Yasuo stayed right there, gazing back at the latter. One of these instants stuck in time, when nothing mattered more than each other.

However sweet it was, it was still broken without mercy by Yi’s phone alarm, ringing loudly to announce the end of their previous nap. _Awww_. They had forgot about it.

As soon the latter got our of their embrace to get his phone, since no matter how much he tried, it was too far. Yasuo was a bit sad to let him go and even more for the message given by this alarm. Soon Yi would go away for this day.

« Noooooo….I don’t wanna let you go…. » To insist on this fit of despair, he let himself collapse in bed dramatically, hand held out to the latter. « Baby… »

« I wish I could stay. This afternoon was excellent but it only makes me want more. » After cutting the alarm Yi sat down on the floor, arriving at eye level with him in this lazy position. Softly he leaned against Yasuo’s bed, enough to carress his cheek.

_Unfair…_ Yasuo really wanted that too, to welcome his boyfriend for as long as he wanted. However Yi’s parents would probably be not very happy. Why were there so many obstacles to some quiet cuddles ? He sighed in defeat.

« I want too… You, a night, a day, anything. You leaving right now ? » If it was meant to hurt, maybe make it quick. But on the other hand, he wanted to take as much time as possible.

« In fifteen minutes. I left the alarm to still have enough time to say goodbye. » Reducing distance, Yi gave him a short peck before staying right there to relish their proximity. « You will be dearly missed… »

Maybe their situation right now was a little ridiculous, Yi on the floor and Yasuo psychologically agonizing in bed. A grasp was shared, among other things. To go on another nap would have been so easy, the mood was quite fitting.

« I’ll miss you more… See ya saturday ? » Quiet question, he wasn’t so sure they would be allowed.

Yi grinned and it was heard in his tone : « We will still see each other tomorrow. But yes, if everything is fine, I’ll try to come saturday. »

« Yes… » Life didn’t suck that much, he would see his boyfriend soon enough.

Fingers laced together, Yasuo squeezed back with emotion. He wished time could stop, it would be the best thing.

« Yasuo ? »

« Yeah ? » This intrigued him lightly, as they gazed at each other. For a short second Yi looked away before making eye contact again._ Oh ?_

« I don’t know if this is really correct but…could I borrow one of your shirts ? Or a top, anything. »

« Ah ?? You need to change clothes ? » Yasuo was ready to provide anything he needed though he felt a bit embarrassed for the reason of all this. Probably they hadn’t paid attention and Yi’s clothes got dirty during their ‘fun’.

« No, no ! It’s…not exactly something I need. Just I would greatly appreciate to have a…souvenir. » It wasn’t often Yi sounded flustered like this and that blush expressed it very well.

It hit Yasuo violently, with all the meaning. _That_. Goodbye to his heart and peace of mind, now his thoughts were racing. _Oh damn_. Yi wanted one of his shirts to take, just to have something from him. It hit hard because this was so affectionate and intimate, wearing boyfriend’s clothes. At least that was what he guessed.

Now that it was mentioned Yasuo wanted too. To have one of the latter’s shirts would be super cool and strangely flustering. It was very private but nothing crude, difficult to explain.

His stunned silence must have been too long since Yi averted his gaze, deep red coloring his cheeks. _CUTE !_

« It’s fine ! I’ll give you one, two, anything ! » He tried to get his attention back, affection welling up dangerously. « I-I’d love to have one of yours too. » Saying it aloud was worse and suddenly he understood why Yi seemed ashamed. It wasn’t a lot but it meant the world to each other.

« Oh. »

Here came the pause, both of them blushing like idiots for a simple request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gotta take what we need, huh? dw, the shirt will be given and taken full advantage of :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
pom pom pom, let's get this moving!
> 
> thanks for readiiiiiiiiiiiing <3

_I did it_.

Another success for this day, not matter how flustered it made Yi just to ask. It ultimately killed him on the spot when he had to watch Yasuo going through his clean clothes to find a shirt per his request. Rarely he would blush that dark and it was for a good reason. Keeping a straight face was easy yet blushing was too difficult to hold back in any way, he was doomed to endure it.

Obviously a similar thing was going in Yasuo’s mind, given that flustered smile when he at last found a shirt to give him. It had taken maybe five minutes to chose because he seemed to hesitate a lot between what he go available. Probably between a nice shirt and one that he would rather keep to wear.

Now he handed Yi the chosen shirt, a black one rather soft to the touch. He accepted it gladly, still trying not to show his eagerness to have such item in hand. _Nice…_ All this conflict for this and it was worth it.

Once he looked up, he found a very curious Yasuo staring at him with anticipation. Oh. He looked more than adorable like this and Yi suppsoed he wanted to have his approval, to hear him accept it.

« Thank you. This is more than I would dare to hope. » He held the folded shirt close to him, for the sentimental value it held. It was just a shirt but he was still very happy to have it.

« N-No problem ! Glad you like it. » Gentle red tinted his cheeks and made the view so precious.

Time was running short, Yi was too aware of it. Even more because it took the latter some time to find the right shirt to offer him. A bit reluctantly he went to his bag and got the shirt put into it. Normally it wouldn’t be noticed once he got home. Really, how old was he to hide something in his school bag ? Better safe than sorry.

« Babyyyyyyyy… » Yasuo returned to his habit of clinging to him, a bit plaintive. Arms laced around his boyfriend, he made a small show of keeping him here but it wasn’t strong enough to truly stop him.

« I’m sorry but I have to. We will see each other tomorrow, dear. » Once his short business done, he coaxed Yasuo into a kiss.

It was soft and easy, small attention given to convey this need of patience. All would be alright and they had shared some quality time together. The latter followed with dear eagerness, hands holding him even closer as to make it last forever, pushing lightly into the kiss until they needed to breathe.

He still had to go, breaking this sweet attention. Yasuo tried to follow, almost like a reflex then he got a very sad look when it was clear it was time to go.

« Please…I wish I could stay here too. » He craddled his cheek and gave a short peck before indeed breaking contact.

« I know…Let me go with you, at least half of it. » Yasuo never sulked for too long, obviously not too hurt by all this. They both knew they would see each other soon.

« Gladly. Now let’s go. »

Another innocent kiss then they went on.

~

The walk back home now had a very tender mood. It was nice because he still had Yasuo by his side, holding his hand like it was the most important thing in the world. A sweet moment to conclude a sweet day.

Once it was time, the latter took a short yet dedicated time to kiss him goodbye, chaste gestures that hid well his longing. Yi accepted everything and gave a few soft words, rewarded by a small blush. Really, life was so good to them.

Going on different paths was difficult, he wished they could just remain together for a few days but it would be difficult to explain to his parents. They waved goodbye to each other until they were out of each other’s sight then Yi went for the last bit of walk until his home.

~

Sleep time was here. After such long day he was glad to have this. The end of afternoon and evening had gone rather quickly, between his serious work and dinner, free time and nightly routine.

It was only once he had wished goodnight to his parents and left for his bedroom that he dared to go through his bag for this particular item. Yasuo’s shirt. He didn’t know why he took such care in not being caught, it wasn’t even illegal or dangerous. Maybe because he gave it a lot of importance and it was private for them.

Now he held it with care, thoughts wandering about his boyfriend. A week and he already had a shirt from the latter, with all the sentimental value coming with it. Yi was so happy.

There was a reason for this late initiative to get the shirt. Now he had no need to get out of his bedroom before next day so he was free. He took off his own pajama top and put on that one shirt with reverence. The blush clung to his face, no matter how innocent the intent was.

Right then, sitting in bed, he appreciated the simple joy of wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. _Soft…_ It was really nice and maybe he felt guilty for appreciating soemthing that much.

Soon enough his attention came back to Yasuo, a few texts arriving. They never really stopped talking unless they were busy and for now the latter appreciated the time while Yi was up. He was about to go to bed and sleep, everything over for this day.

A few loving messages later, Yi settled to sleep. The battle of heart emojis last maybe a few minutes but Yasuo was well aware that he held his sleep dear and it was important to respect it. Everything slowed down until he sent a final goodnight, very sweet.

_Good night, love_.

It was time to sleep. Under the blanket, Yi lied down comfortably. Innerly he wished he he could have slept at Yasuo’s place, to share a bed with him for a nap had been more than good.

His thoughts wandered quietly, remembering the day and its more than delightful development. Really, he couldn’t have hoped for so much. They had both know they would get to something heated but it was whole new thing to actually do it. Thankfully Yasuo was more than ready to initiate and provide.

_Mmmh_. Difficult to remain chaste in moments like these. After the first ‘incident’ last saturday, this was their first time being intimate with each other, to the point of sharing pleasure together. Now the door was open to any exploration and Yi was starved for anything. Yasuo had proved such dedication, kneeling for him so eagerly, it still made him blush right now.

Between these fresh memories and the soft new smell from the shirt he wore, there were more than one reason to get lost. Maybe this was also why Yi felt so ashamed of himself for asking this. He deeply knew it, a shirt would still keep Yasuo’s typical smell and it reminded him so much of his bedroom. Both of them lying down in his bed, dear contact and feverish moves.

So to say, he still had it coming when he felt arousal lurking nearby. Yi knew that if he lingered on this topic for too long, he would without missing get hard. Yasuo had this particular skill to make him horny without an effort.

Deep breath, trying to fight it but from the start he knew it was over. _Please no…_ Useless, again. A bit annoyed with himself, Yi burried his face in the pillow. Really, the smell was getting to him, filling his mind of memories of the day, warm blanket around them and maddening touch. This wasn’t supposed to be the initial aim, he just wanted to have soemthing from Yasuo to think about him. Nothing like this.

It was too late now, he was aching for touch. Shame struck him again because this situation was far from correct or practical. Since he had no other way around, Yi surrended and slipped a hand in his boxers.

Such fluster from a too familiar feeling and many emotions, it led him there. _Quiet, quiet_. He couldn’t risk anything. There were only two other persons in this house and rather far from his own bedroom but it was still too many. Yi forced himself to stay quiet, face pushed in the pillow as he made quick work of this persistent need.

This was going to be quick and it was all he could ask. Pants down, still under the blanket, he rushed into easy pleasure. _Damn you, Yasuo…_ It was too easy to blame him, both had to take responsibility. Yet he didn’t stop, stroking himself in a hard pace. He needed to get this done fast before it risked to be noticed. A few moans died smothered in the pillow.

Memories remained vivid in his mind. What a wonderful time, to feel Yasuo in his arms, on top of him. He had looked so unsure yet needy, both of them red in the face for such heated topic. How could something so hot be remembered as precious ? He cherished it and now it only made him equally aroused.

Oh, if only his boyfriend was with him. He wanted, needed more. Anything from Yasuo, to his very presence. The edge grew close, thankfully. Yi ran down this way, too glad for this to be over in no time. Not once his thoughts left the latter, clinging to him for the best.

Orgasm was going to be difficult to control. Silence reigned the house and he feared whatever he did would be heard. It was stupid, they wouldn’t hear but he was still scared. Not enough to stop climax when it hit, making him tense suddenly. Indeed it got really hard to stop that noise of relief, at the limit of moaning Yasuo’s name. If only. _Ah…_ Then it was extremely good and soothing, making him relax in bed.

Long exhale, he lied there slightly trembling. Really, how far would he go ? It was good but he wasn’t proud of himself. Yasuo’s smell would gently cling to him and his sheets, like a soft dream. It was all he asked for now. However he still had to clean up, at least to pretend it didn’t happen.

Yi took care of it but it became increasingly difficult as sleep took over. He couldn’t get lazy right now so he finished it but it was still draining.

At last, he collapsed back in bed and returned to snuggle in the blanket, staining red coloring his cheeks. A sigh escaped him, too affected by this lingering bliss. As distraction he thought about Yasuo and it got better.

_Tomorrow._ A little wait then he would see his boyfriend, acting all tough and clingy. He already wished to be there, to hold him.

Sleep indeed didn’t take long, less than a minute after he closed his eyes. So this night he wouldn’t have to endure guilt and fears about his latest incident. May his dreams be as sweet as their time together.

_Yasuo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? yes, more smut, i do what i want xd fluff gonna come back soon enough


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
at last i can post -__-
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Wake up. The alarm rang loudly, Yasuo let it for a time before it grew too annoying even in his tired state. _Fuck this_. Repeating always the same gesture, he fumbled for his phone and shut it. _Better_. Really, he hated morning and school in general because it made him wake up too early.

Still rather sleepy, Yasuo tried to shake himself out of this. If he fell back to sleep he would be in troubles. It happened sometimes that he missed the beginning of first classes because of that and the few hours of detention convinced him not to get lazy even if it was tempting.

_Hell no_. In a spur of motivation, he sat up and moved the blanket off him. This was the first step and already it would wake him a bit more. The time to think properly, Yasuo grabbed his phone and checked the latest messages. Since they got together, Yi would send a few texts when himself got up, which was almost every day.

Very happy, he checked his phone and found indeed a few texts and more surprising, a picture. _O__h_. Yi didn’t send many pictures usually, so far maybe two or three. Each one was a reason to cheer. In haste Yasuo looked at it and indeed he wasn’t disappointed, this was more than he deserved. On the picture, Yi was simply sitting in his bed – like a previous picture – at the sole difference that this time he was wearing Yasuo’s shirt. _OH !_ Goodbye to his heart, now he was dead and ascended just by looking at this gorgeous sight of his boyfriend.

_Oh my god he’s so cute…_

He would nearly cry on this. Still, time was going so Yasuo got up and ran to take his breakfast. Meanwhile he answered quickly the messages, heart pounding so loudly for his dear love.

**[ur so cute omggggg]**

**[ty bby, it’s so sweet…]**

**[beautiful]**

Really he could go on for days. At that time he was aware Yi would have his first classes very soon so he threw as many messages as possible, giving his affection before they could see each other.

**[Glad to see such enthusiasm, love. **

**I see you liked it and I must thank you for giving it to me in the first place.]**

**[u look so perfect…]**

**[pls, did u take one for me ?]**

That would be the best thing in the world after the first picture. Yasuo wanted to do the same and send a few pictures later, but that required indeed to have a shirt. So to say, he was extremely curious about the latter’s reply, to see if he would be granted his request. _Please please please…_

**[Of course I have one, I took care of that before going to school.**

**I hope it will be enough.]**

Enough to make Yasuo forget about his breakfast for a time. _YES !_

« What about that smile ? You don’t have school today ? » Voice coming up in the kitchen suddenly, at the limit of laughing.

As quick Yasuo looked up, indeed finding his mother as she went on her morning routine. Reflex coming in play, he put his phone down on the table and took at heart to finish his bowl. It was a bit too late though to play oblivious, she had seen him smiling like an idiot at his phone. So he would stay down and do quick to go back to his room. No need to make a fool of himself further.

« So ? Cat got your tongue ? » The smile stayed while she poured himself some coffee then sat at the kitchen table.

« No, it’s nothing. » Barely blurted out, face heating up so slightly. I have to go. Not just because he was questioned on that but mainly because when he saw his mother in kitchen in the morning, it meant he was a bit late.

« Alright, I see. Now I think you should hurry up, though I doubt you need more motivation. »

Cryptic but Yasuo knew what she meant, she had seen him just like Yone as he spent more time texting, distracted. Surely it showed too much that he was glad to go in the morning.

« Yeah, yeah. » Standing up, he went to wash his bowl as quick as he could and without a look back returned to his room, phone in hand.

Only once he was back in his privacy he could reply to Yi, after what probably last a bit too long. Now it was too late, he would have no reply from the latter before the end of the hour. A sigh escaped him, sitting on his bed.

**[its from u, all i can dream of <3]**

**[ahhh i cant wait]**

There, he was a little sad because no Yi yet. This was going to be long but hopefully in less than a hour he would see him again. Then later they would have time to go somewhere less crowded and he would get this awaited shirt.

All he had to do was wait and be patient.

~

9 am, end of the first classes and so started the very short window for Yasuo to use before it would close. Here he was, trying not to obviously run in the corridors as he made it to Yi’s first classroom. This was a highly complex task but if he was good enough like last time, he would have enough affection to last one hour more. _Be quick !_

There he found Yi and it was so sweet to see him actually looking around for him. _Awww…_ This time he would see Yasuo coming, enough to catch him in his arms.

« Baby ! Hello hello ! » Aware that their time was short, he went quickly to kiss his cheek as he tightened the embrace.

« Hello love, glad to see you so soon. » Just the time to kiss him again, something quite chaste and quick then they parted. At the only difference that Yi held him back and whispered to his ear : « I’ve got the shirt for you, I’ll give it during the first break. »

_Ahhhhh…_ What a nice way to make his crave more. A bit stunned by the instant, Yasuo didn’t think about the fact that he had classes elsewhere and he was just standing there close to Yi like an idiot.

« Don’t you have classes too ? » Familiar voice that came up again, making Yasuo react as quick. Yone was here, obviously waiting for his fellow friend and classmate before going to next classroom.

« Shut up. » Short on any argument, Yasuo squeezed Yi’s hand shortly before he ran away, looking down.

_Whyyyyyyyy ? Why is he always here ??_ This question was stupid and he was too because his brother studied here too and he was in Yi’s class. Nothing could change that. Fuck…

It wasn’t even Yone’s fault, Yasuo was just acting like an idiot all alone. Now he made a bee line to his own classroom, hoping whatever in this world that he wasn’t blushing.

Once he made it there and sat down, he found a message from Yi.

**[Sorry for all this. See you later, love.]**

_My heart… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be fun~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
tiny update~
> 
> thank you for reading!

« That wasn’t nice. I know you didn’t mean anything but please let him be. »

Now that they were back in class, Yi prefered to make this clear to his classmate. Obviously Yone never tried to be mean but nonetheless, a simple question had pushed Yasuo to go away reluctantly. Anyway, all this was sibling interaction and he wasn’t one that would parent them, obviously they knew each other more than he did. _Still, he was a bit grumpy_.

All this would need a lot of kisses and hugs after lunch to make it up. And to give him the shirt. Oh this would cheer him up, he was certain.

« I know, I’ll apologize at lunch. Just it’s really cute how he is around you, so difficult not to react to that. »

« Understandable but it’s not a good reason. Although I admit he’s quite endearing everytime I see him. » The soft sigh escaped him, truly he had it bad for his boyfriend.

« Well, you never had to deal with him directly after he woke up. I don’t think you’ll find him so eandearing. » There was still that fondness that happened sometimes in family, despite the harsh teasing and semblance of fights.

« True but again, this won’t be an issue. I still think he’s cute no matter the time of the day. »

Again class started to they had to remain rather discreet in their conversation.

Yone came back to that, a hint of a smile as if he already knew the result from experience : « Do as you wish but Yas is the worst when it’s too early. You will soon find out. By the way, are you planning to come over for a night ? »

Looking back, Yi found there a certain curiosity but also mischief of an older brother enjoying the gossips and latest news of the family.

_Good question._ It seemed rather impossible to do. No doubt he would be welcomed at their place without any problem but the issue was Yi’s parents. How could he present that ? Like a sleepover ? This wasn’t likely to pass without questions and he knew it. On the other hand, he was 18, technically an adult, he could very well choose to spend a night elsewhere as long as he planned it.

« We aren’t. I’m not sure my parents would agree,  no matter how much we try. Maybe after the exams though. » Deep in thoughts, he left a few aloud.

« Hmm, yeah. You know, you can always get the excuse of studying with me.  I don’t mind, if that way Yas can get laid. »

Not every time Yi would glare at him but this was one of the few occasion. Hopefully they merely whispered so no one could even catch what they said but he was shocked all the same.  _Stop_ .

In any case it was too late. Shame struck him lightly but what was even the point ? Of course Yone would understand as much of their afternoon all alone in the flat.

Needless to say that stare was good enough answer, because Yone backed off and surrended quietly : « Hey, fine, I’m sorry. But don’t try to say nothing happened, I’m not dumb. »

Another sigh went, defeated. Yi wouldn’t hold a grudge on that, he was just not very ready to hear that his friend and classmate was aware of such developments.  _Please…_ Not about the private side but just to know they could be at peace together. No need to scream on the roof that they had fun already. 

« Would you bring this up to Yasuo ? No. Then I don’t know you why feel the need to mention that. As he said, mind your own business, please. » Alright, maybe a tad of annoyance came up too but it was that or a deep blush right in the middle of a class and Yi wouldn’t let this happen. For once he failed to remain composed, it had to be there.

« I said I’m sorry ! Won’t mention it again. » Now Yone did seem a bit guilty, more quiet than usual as he focused on class. Then he leaned closer to whisper : « Next round of coffee is on me. »

« Sorry too, it’s not your fault. Just stay out of this, it’s already a bit difficult to manage with parents like mines. I wish it was easier… »

At least he could vent a little, Yone was someone he could trust. No hard feelings, they returned to chat quietly.

« Like I said, I can invite you home, even if it’s to spend the whole time with Yasuo. They can’t stop you from studying with a classmate. »

« Yes, you’re not wrong. At least there is this possibility. Maybe not too often but I’ll try when I can. »

« Hey, soon it will be the calm before the storm. Plenty of time to ‘study’, if you want to. » Tiny emphasis on the ‘’study’’, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

« I both dread that time and hope it will happen fast. At least classes will be over. »

This short period about a week or two depending on the year of the student was used to study one last time intensely before exams. For the younger students it was just early vacations but for their elders, this was the beginning of the end, a huge time of anxiety. The good side as Yone pointed out would be that he could get to visit the brothers during the week. The bad side, Yi’s parents could get even more strict and serious about revisions. _I hope it will go well…_ All this truly made him wish for that crap to be over, no more classes, no more exams, only freedom and time to spend with Yasuo.

« Yup, same. Gonna be hell. »

And so went the conversation, while Yi’s thoughts drifted slowly to his boyfriend. Really he missed him. Lunch break couldn’t happen fast enough. He still remembered that safely in his bag was kept one of his shirts, at the intention of Yasuo. Hopefully he would be pleased to have it.

_Lovely darling. Miss you… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff shall resume very soon, dw :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
another update, a bit longer because reasons~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

This day had been a pretty rollercoaster fro Yasuo yet nothing bad happened, just a large range of emotions.

First there was a lot of joy and anticipation when at last he could join Yi during the first break of the day. It never last long but it was still enough for them to hug quietly under the stairs and exchange the precious good he had been waiting for all night. The shirt. The very first thing he got from Yi and it made him so happy. As quick Yasuo kept it in his bag like his more prized possession, wary of any risk.

The next two hours of classes went proportionally slow, each second ripped from his deep boredom. Really, he wished he could at least have classes with Yi, it would make everything more bearable. He tried chatting a little with his friends but in the end he could just sigh, thinking about lunch break and their time together.

When at last it was time, nothing could stop his cheerful mood as soon as he found his boyfriend again. Even Yone. At the occasion his brother apologized for his latest remark but already Yasuo didn’t care about that anymore. It had been years and years that they elarned how each other reacted, no need to stay angry.

Lunch went rather smoothly, even as he tried to ignore this overly happy presence of his dear brother nearby. Yone didn’t always have lunch with them because he was still mindful not to break a moment. This time he was there, merrily chatting with them, oblivious to Yasuo’s urge to just got over it and take Yi to a quiet place as soon as possible. He was just that impatient, nothing specially against Yone. In any case he wouldn’t have been on a more agreeable mood if they were just the two of them at the table, this was still too public and open.

When at last it was time, so started the most delightful part of the day. They had more or less one hour to spend freely before they would go to their different classes. So it was indeed spent wisely, both of them hiding in that far corner under the stairs where barely no one went unless to have so peace. Yone had left them a bit ago, surely he had better to do than bother a young couple and he wasn’t so sadistic.

All was for the best, they sat and hugged quietly, chatting if needed in that otherwise cloudy day. Yi always ended up taking out of his books while Yasuo simply returned to what he did best, leaning against him for this peaceful moment. From time to time both of them sneaked one or two peacks, easy kisses given sweetly before it could even bother.

This time he got a bit more bold and climbed on Yi’s lap, staying there for the last ten minutes before return to hell. The question was still silent, mouth lingering close to his with a curious gaze. When the latter accepted the kiss and welcomed him closer then Yasuo knew it was fine. They stayed there kissing like idiots, on the floor under the stairs. May this peace last forever.

However classes were one of these things impossible to avoid. Soon their paths had to part and after a sad puppy gaze, Yasuo won a last kiss before going on his way. Yi seemed to take that better than him but he knew by then that his boyfriend was good as muffling any pain or negativity when it happened. Later he would say via texts that he was equally heartbroken to let him go even for a few hours.

The rest of the day went. Yasuo had four good hours to go so it was indeed hell that waited for him. Hopefully there was another break after two hours and they could meet again, enjoying a few private kisses before time rang and separated them horribly.

More time spent sighing after his missing love, even his teachers couldn’t keep him focused too long. This was how it would be. At least it was the end of the year, he wasn’t part of the students doomed for this year.

The second sweetest moment was when he was free at last and he found Yi waiting for him not far of his classroom. This was such an incredible feeling to find his boyfriend actually waiting after his own end of classes simply to spend some time with him. After some chaste affection they went on the way back home, until the point of true goodbye.

They would still see each other next day since Yi was again invited to study with his fellow classmate but it didn’t lessen the low ache of seeing each other going a different way. Anyway they would soon find each other vie messages and a few pictures. Not a single second spent alone.

~

_Damn_.

At last he could truly relax. Yasuo had retreated to his bedroom after dinner, even though his brother and mother were planning to watch a movie. Honestly he didn’t care that much, he wanted to chat a bit longer before Yi would go to bed.

All this evening Yasuo had been fixating on the shirt he knew was still in the bag. It remained on his mind until he was free at last. Now that he had some peace, he finished his nightly routine, got his laptop in bed then sat down.

With overly cautious manners he took the shirt, still neatly folded as it was given to him before and left it on his bed, appreciating fabric for a time. This was dumb, he was too aware of it but he enjoyed it nonetheless. This one shirt was black with a large image of a dragon, something quite beautiful. Obviously the shirt wasn’t fresh new but not old neither, a piece of clothing well taken care of.

Yasuo couldn’t resist much longer and took off his own pajama top, putting this shirt on instead. There, how it should be. _Good…_ It was a bit funny how a simple thing like a boyfriend shirt could give him such satisfaction. Shyly he enjoyed the soft feeling of fabric, before tugging lightly to take a lungful. _Mmmh_.

It reminded him of the latest day, Yi pressed down in that same bed, too dear presence. That same typical smell, quite faint yet it still reminded him the latter. _Stop stop_. No need to think about that kind of things, this wasn’t the first intention for his request.

Instead he took some time to snap a good picture and send it to Yi, a loving thank-you for the shirt. _There, beautiful darling…_

~

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Yasuo was still left with his thoughts a few hours later once the latter had gone to bed. Yi was always serious about it so he respected it and left him some quiet. So here was Yasuo, thoughts racing with the constant reminder not to think about that particularly. Yes he was a bit needy and it had only increased over time. Yes it was stupid to ask for a shirt knowing very well what consequences it might have on his young sex-drive. The smallest bit made him horny.

By now it was more than late, no noises from the flat after a while so he was safe to think the family had gone to bed. He paid attention closely just in case but indeed, there was just the constant background noise of the city, some light still filtering by the window at this dark time.

More time went and Yasuo already knew he was fucked, there was just this reminder of their latest fun together plus Yi’s shirt he was wearing at the moment.

_Fuck this_.

Since it was already doomed, he palmed himself through his boxers, nose burried in the shirt after he closed his eyes. Really he was a bit ashamed of the way he got needy for his boyfriend by a few thoughts. Yi didn’t even try to turn him on, never. _What if he try one day… ?_ It made Yasuo more aroused by mere mention. To imagine the latter whispering heated things to his hear, teasing touch over him, it was maddening.

On reflex Yasuo muffled any noises in the shirt, eyes still closed in that soft fantasy he entertained. A shame that next day they wouldn’t be able to share any of that. Too many people, too close, no way to get that. Instead he could just think about the blessed day they would at last fuck. _Mmmh—_

Done with his patience, Yasuo yanked his boxers off and jerked himself off. Imagine, Yi’s hand instead of his, slowly stroking him while he said a few secret things so close to him. In need for more he remembered the day before, his boyfriend just under him as they chased climax together. What a mess made but neither cared, it was so sweet to just hold and be held in the last instants. Without thinking Yasuo’s grasp got tight, hard pace over his cock as he tried not to take too long. This was all he wanted, something quick to hold a bit longer without being accidently turned on by his boyfriend.

Just when it became too much he pressed his face in the pillow, biting his lower lip not to betray his situation. _Yi…_ It smelled like him. If he focused enough he could replay their time together until he could see exactly the latter’s face before the end. It was enough, Yasuo spilled in his hand while holding back the worst noise of all.

Breath short, he struggled to calm down, thinking that he was too loud and obvious. Yet all felt good, a bit hazy. It was so tempting just to stop caring and stay right there, lulled to sleep by bliss. _No…_

In a final effort he grabbed a tissue and wipped as he could before giving up. Already he felt half asleep. His last thoughts followed Yi, like always since the beginning.

_Baby…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy that smut, it won't be often  
there is still some time to go before they can enjoy themselves at last


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
tiny update, weekly fluff!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Still asleep ?_

Not that Yi was impatient but it had been literally hours since he woke up and texted his boyfriend. He was aware that between the two, he would always wake up a lot earlier than Yasuo, especially during weekend. However it was past noon and no sign of life from the latter.

For real, Yasuo could still be asleep. This small family always had a more than peculiar rhythm for meals and it could be linked. The fact that the latter was used to go to sleep quite late to get up equally late counted too. This was why Yi wasn’t worried or panicked, far from it. Simply his boyfriend was probably resting at the moment. The only reason he was waiting was because they were supposed to meet that day to study a little and it would be a little difficult if Yasuo stayed asleep all day.

Since he and his family already had lunch, Yi returned to his bedroom and prepared his bag for when he’d have to leave. Like the last time, a few important books for classes and notebook were put in the bag, even though he knew there was more than he would have time to study once at Yasuo’s place. No doubt they would still use most of it to cuddle and enjoy each other’s company.

Once this small task was done there was literally nothing else for Yi to stay entertained. _Yasuo ?_ He returned to lie down in bed, a bit bored. Staring at his phone didn’t help, sadly. There was no message from the latter since their goodbyes at night.

Not even the possibility to nap. Probably there was still at least one hour to go before he could come at Yasuo’s place, two most likely. To nap was a possibility but Yi thought they would maybe get to it in their afternoon.

After a few minutes trying to distract himself, Yi received a message.

_Oh !_

As quick he went to check it, more than happy to have a sign of life from Yasuo.

**[hello bby!]**

**[sry, slept a lot]**

**[lunch time here, gtg]**

**[ill tell u when i go to find u]**

**[love u <3]**

That was a lot at once but Yi took time to reply, aware that the latter wouldn’t say more before finishing lunch. The most likely and easy to guess was that Yasuo just woke up indeed, probably due to family call or anything because they had to have lunch.

**[Hello again, I hope you slept well, dear. See you later <3]**

From there he couldn’t get anything more. It was normal, everyone lived at a different rhythm. So Yi lied in bed, head a bit empty while he looked at the ceiling. Then he thought about Yasuo and it made him smile fondly. What a sweet one he had found, he couldn’t have been happier. Really, he was patient but he still longed to find the latter and share the contact that couldn’t be enjoyed in highschool. On the other side there soft thought only made him crave more, without anything available right now.

_Alright. Move_.

Staying busy was important so he got up, determined not to fall to yearning too ast. Soon they would see each other, it was only the last hours that made it hurt.

~

Hopefully Yi managed to find a few distractions, enough to at least let time go faster. It was less than a hour later that he received a message from Yasuo, telling him that he was on his way out to meet him.

It led to this moment, Yi hurrying gently as he made it to the latter’s flat. As they had done before, they would meet each other half-way to finish it with early affection.

_There he is !_

What a sweet feeling that seized him as soon as Yasuo appeared up the street, running down quickly to him. That bright smile told everything needed from the latter’s joy to be here. When it was time Yi opened his arms and caught a very cheerful Yasuo, that lost no time to hug him with strenght.

« Oh my sweet darling…Hello ! » It ended a bit muffled against Yi’s neck, before the latter kissed his two cheeks.

« Hello dear, how are you ? I’m glad to see you. » He returned the attention, giving a good peck to Yasuo’s cheek.

« Perfectly fine, I couldn’t wait to find you ! Now let’s go ! »

Without any more time Yasuo took his hand and led him on the way back home with the kind happiness of a kid. There was no age to be happy like this and it was so innocent to see such grin for simply seeing each other. Yi followed as quick, more than glad to at last join his boyfriend.

It was so good just to hold each other’s hand, intertwined with the lovely feeling of never letting go. Now they were side by side, walking rather fast for it was obvious neither wanted to stay in public for too long. When they had to wait before crossing the road it was the occasion for another light peck but nothing more was shared, just in case.

This happy silence went until it was clear Yasuo couldn’t hold on for so long. So Yi let him, eager to hear about what the latter would say.

« How was your night ? I was a bit confused not to find you awake, even at noon. »

Light chuckle then Yasuo answered, squeezing his hand shortly : « Ah, don’t worry, there was nothing bad. Just I slept a lot and Yone had to wake me up for lunch. Sorryyyyy. »

It always touched Yi to see the latter so cute, about trivial things and daily life. He swore there was soemthing else though, because Yasuo was lightly blushing. _Oh ?_ Now Yi’s curiosity was picked but to make him blush, this had to be either shameful or stupid. He would keep that for their privacy.

« No need to apologize, I know we have different sleep habits. » Just because he could, Yi sneaked a short peck to his cheek, once more. It would never be enough, to give and to receive.

« Awww you’re so sweet. Can’t wait to have you all for me… » It ended like a whisper, something so shy and hopeful. Such emotion was also reflected in Yasuo’s expression, grinning like always when his boyfriend was here.

« All yours indeed… » He merely returned the tone, all soft and innocent yet he earned such gaze from Yasuo, making him melt innerly.

Yi couldn’t stay patient now. As soon as they get into Yasuo’s bedroom, he would take his sweet time relishing contact and presence. _This gonna be good… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly the afternoon can't get too hot but there is still a lot to find there~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
the train fluff is here!! ready for this afternoon!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

After this race to find his boyfriend and a smilarly hasty return back home, Yasuo could at last breathe. It was fine, he had Yi right there. He even accepted to hold his hand, no matter how childish it may seem. Really, he was a happy man.

Once they made it to his home, Yasuo didn’t lose much time with his family while they were busy on the end of lunch. Barely a few words to insist that for now he and Yi would be busy so no interruptions please.

The latter following closely after they took off their shoes, they made a quick passage in the kitchen.

« Hey, Yi’s here. See ya in a few hours. » There, good enough. Hopefully they wouldn’t try to bother them. Yasuo barely stepped into the kitchen then retreated as quick, after a glance to their mother.

Poor Yi, in these moments he still looked a bit out of his place, even if he was quite at ease as he would say later. He still came in and waved shortly to the master of this flat, who was at the moment taking her coffee.

« Hello hello. »

« Heyyyyyyyyyy. » Yone tried looking up from the dishes he was washing, before he focused back on it.

« Good afternoon to you. Go on, lads. Enjoy your study time. » The expected parent remark, given with a bright smile. Being a parent was tiring but at least it gave her a few privileges.

_Arggg._ Well, he deserved that even so slightly, he was literally inviting his boyfriend at hom with a stupid pretext. No hard feelings though, besides that his mother wasn’t bothering, far from it.

« Yeah, yeah. » Now they were free to go. Without waiting he gently led Yi to his bedroom, a bit impatient to be honest.

Not a word said, just silent anticipation. Then it was good, the door was closed behind them. As soon as he turned to face Yi, Yasuo was careful pushed back to the door until he was trapped there. A hand over his chest, pushing so lightly but what really caught his full attention was the latter’s gaze, overwhelming affection that waited to be given in their privacy. Now they could and Yasuo’s heart beated so fast as soon as he registered their position. _Oh my god._ It wasn’t even shameful, just he was quite touched to be pressed softly to the door while Yi came even closer, about to claim him.

« Yi… ? » No idea why such emotional tone, this wasn’t even the ‘worst’ they got.

Under such attention Yasuo felt his face heat up, a bit too affected by something himself did to his dear boyfriend. He still stood Yi’s gaze, no matter how kind he seemed in that moment as it urged him to look away from cheer shyness.

« I…I really missed you. I know it’s just a night without seeing each other but I’m always so glad to come here and to have you all for myself. » To conclude on this Yi at last crossed this joke of distance and kissed him, indeed pressing him further against the door.

In itself there was nothing noisy, nothing obscene and maybe that was the reason, Yasuo couldn’t handle the sweetest thing when it came from Yi. For now he tried not to overthink or overreact, holding Yi dearly and returning the kiss with at least equal passion. _At last…_ Alright, maybe he wasn’t so calm in a moment that was everything but exciting, yet he couldn’t help it. At last he had his boyfriend and they could kiss for as long as they wanted.

It last a little, enough to convey their exact feelings on this terrible wait. Soon enough they would finish riding this gentle high then all good to go to bed for some cuddles. _Oh damn yes_. Just thinking about it made Yasuo needy in the affectionate sense, yearning for anything. In everyday life and this exact instant, Yi was all he wanted. No way to stop his hands from moving on the latter, clingy yet not once it felt like the right place.

A small noise escaped Yasuo, just when the kiss was over and the latter parted. So indeed it was heard, making him realize too late. _SHIT_. To be fair, it was barely voice, something so soft only them could have heard. However with his family in the flat, Yasuo couldn’t help freaking out of a good minute, blushing to his ears. Just a noise, a bit alike a moan then it was done, he couldn’t stay calm anymore.

Yi seemed to understand the sudden fluster, giving a so very soft gaze, head tilted to a side. « Hey, it’s alright ! » Still a whisper, as they were in their privacy.

With a lot of affection Yasuo was taken to the bed, gently led there by his hands. Yi put his bag down then had him sit on the mattress, keeping their contact no matter what. From there Yasuo could just enjoy how kind his boyfriend was, as he gave a lot of slow gestures, craddling his face and brushing a few strands away. Soon enough Yi came to sit on his lap, keeping his attention to probably distract him.

It worked, little by little. On reflex Yasuo returned to hold the latter close to him, arms laced around his waist to fully enjoy contact. Yi cooed a little, still peppering his small attention wherever he could reach, most of it on Yasuo’s cheek. Just that, a few pecks over dark red cheeks, as if it could soothe the possible shame of an instant.

All this was useless, Yasuo knew it well. This couldn’t have been heard anyway, no matter what his brain wanted to convince him of. On the other hand this short panick had given them another occasion to go all loving on each other and that he didn’t regret it at all.

When Yi came a little too close to his mouth, he made sure to kiss him, which was very welcome. Yasuo held him tighter, a hand at the back of the latter’s head then good to go. _Mmmh my darling…_ Soon enough he was more relaxed, pouring his heart in this kiss now that he was calm. They could stay like this forever, Yasuo wouldn’t complain. Pushing so slightly, he deepened the kiss and once more Yi accepted all of it, giving back as much.

It had to lead somewhere and indeed, without any warning, Yasuo was pushed to lie back in bed. It was maybe a little sudden, especially because Yi didn’t follow the move. But instead it gave a really good view from down there, enough to make Yasuo gasp aloud when he looked up. Indeed having his boyfriend sort-of straddling him but not so much, yet obviously happy to meet his gaze, it was too much for his heart. Reflex, Yasuo hid partially his face, overwhelmed by many emotions.

_Unfair…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but it won't get sexy yet xD


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
what's for today? fluff!! surprising? no! but let's go!!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Always so adorable_.

Yi had no issues in admitting this, for this sight was worth everything. He sat there, still proud for making Yasuo react like this, innocent fluster. The best thing was to know they had a few hours to relax and cuddle. Maybe not just that, Yi had to work at least a little but to simply have the latter by his side made everything better.

_Oh…_ Yasuo just covered his face, clearly shy or possibly ashamed. _Cute_. However Yi didn’t like just the risk of shame so he got up and sat in bed near the latter. Anyway this position wouldn’t have last, it was a bit ridiculous. Not once Yasuo stopped looking at him, even behind his hand. It did a poor job at hiding his blush. Yi went to his side and lied down too, an arm slung over him to ask him closer.

« Baby… » Lost indeed, so dear tone when he struggled to keep up with everything.

They may have looked stupid right now, not completely in bed but at least they looked stupid together. Aiming to distract him and also help him relax, Yi took him in another kiss, humming quietly when that simple request was accepted and returned with hunger. Yasuo was always quick to focus on the important thing at hand, which was Yi at the moment. Soon enough everything was back to normal, eager hands all over him until the latter couldn’t take him closer. Oh youth, what a time to be alive. _Good… _

It even got to the point when Yasuo would get on top and press him down gently, maybe not on purpose. Just a reflex. When the kiss ended, Yi found him staring at him qweetly, blush getting dark by the second. In return he did the most simple thing, craddling Yasuo’s cheek and carressing slowly. Right then it did the trick and the latter leaned into contact, almost like a cat being petted.

« I know I’m repeating myself but I think you’re really really cute. » Whispers meant only for one person.

It didn’t miss, Yasuo went still suddenly and even as he stood his gaze, it was obvious he wanted to avert it and hide. Eventually he did that, completely lying down on Yi to hide against his neck. No contact lost. Yi laughed so lightly, still very touched everytime he made his boyfriend shy with a few words. No one at highschool would believe that.

« Awww, yes, especially when you try to hide like this. I still got you, love. » As to prove his words, he held Yasuo in his arms, gently rubbing his back.

« That’s illegal, you can’t steal someone’s heart. » So muffled and sweet.

« I give you mine in exchange. Take good care of it. » It was supposed to be a little playful but in the end, Yi did trust him absolutely.

A noise of lost impatience went and suddenly Yasuo rose enough to give such a smitting gaze, face red as he seemed almost outraged by these words.

« You cutie… » Last words before he dived for a kiss, a hard claim that translated all his emotions at the moment. Even his grasp over Yi was firm, clinging to him until it would be enough.

Nothing would change Yi’s mind, everything showed he was right. And he wouldn’t fight this, it was far too nice to feel Yasuo trying to prove a point by being all passionnate on him. On the opposite, he welcomed him, embraced him. Until they forgot themselves.

Still a pretty good investment. Minutes went without a complaint, kisses going on forever. It slowed down little by little but the feeling remained the same, a need to make sure the other was there and ready to accept.

_It’s time to move_.

Yi would rather move to another position, there was more comfortable than this. He also had to study, even just a little. Cuddles could wait, they would have time later during their nap.

« Maybe we shall move. I still have to study then I’ll be free for whatever you want to do. »

It was funny to see Yasuo’s reaction when he said that, because of course he would already start thinking about what to do later. A part of it surely wasn’t innocent, Yi could tell. After all he phrased it in such way, it could give a few hints. Sadly they couldn’t explore that part, it wasn’t the time nor the place. _Thursday…_

« I…alright, alright. » Uncertain or really really thinking about something else that wasn’t said.

A bit amused and secretly craving, Yi tried to reassure him with small gestures meant to soothe. Within seconds Yasuo moved off him, enough to give him room to sit up.

So that was all for a time. Yi made himself comfortable in bed after taking one of his school books. Just after the latter came silently by his side with the blanket, repeating that same thing of a week ago, a cocoon of warmth for them. _Awww… _It was perfect, Yasuo was hugging him quietly while leaving enough peace to study. Surely he made all these efforts to get this done first. 

All good.

~

It was still a little boring though, no matter how hard Yi tried. He would still learn and remember a good chunk of it no matter what but it wasn’t interesting. Not as much as his boyfriend still holding him close while he studied.

From time to time Yi would kiss him or find any kind of interaction to distract them both. Yasuo’s patience wasn’t known to be long, even though he could wait a lot when he was motivated to. He seemed happy with every kind of attention given, kissing back with sweet hunger as quick. Each time the embrace tightened around Yi, to his great joy.

Little by little he couldn’t work anymore, having already done some of it. Well, at least he did some, honor was safe. Also he could indulge a little, their occasions to meet in privacy were so rare. Yi decided to stop when the latter’s hands changed focus on purpose or not, falling on his thigh.

_Mmmh ? _

It could be Yasuo playing around or a mere mistake. In any case, it was difficult to ignore these warm hands laid over him. Far from turning him on but it was a small step on a path sure to led them to the loss of control. Better not get too far.

To shake them both out of this low mood close to a nap, Yi closed his book a bit fast and put it back in his bag. As quick the latter noticed and clung to him.

« Oh ? You’re done ? » Impatient, really, and only in the sweet sense.

« Yes, I think it will be enough for today. I must confess, you’re quite distracting even when you don’t try to. »

« A-Ah, sorry…I didn’t mean— »

_That was stupid. My bad_.

Of course Yasuo would think he was at fault, so the first solutioon was to kiss him silent. That would calm him and they’d enjoy it too. Yi took his time to relish this, turning slowly until he fully faced the latter. Then he held Yasuo and pulled him until he fell on his back, the latter above him. The move was still soft, nothing fast or violent and it gave the best reaction from his boyfriend.

« Oh… »

Indeed it must have been nice to find himself right there above Yi, barely parting from a sweet kiss. For him it was only gentle payback for the very light tease, even though it was on accident and never meant to distract him. Deep breath, he relaxed on the mattress, glad to be there after such long time. _It smells like him_. Stupid statement, that was normal, it was Yasuo’s bed. And still, it reminded Yi of one of the reasons he had asked for a shirt. Good job, now he was sure he was blushing. After everything, hints and lingering hands, it was difficult to ignore that topic. So he stayed there, feeling that increasing restlessness he caused himself. Only a matter of time before Yasuo would notice and he was still staring at him a bit lost.

« Yi… ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but we all know they can't rn~


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
let's keep the sexual tension going~
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Don’t fuck up, goddamnit_.

This would truly be the worst. Yasuo stayed there, just above the latter, with probably a very telling expression over his face. Not panick but something quite strong in his own confusion and yearning. All was so good and this was the issue, he shouldn’t be so affected by this. Yi, so beautiful under him, gentle red coloring his cheeks after their enthusiastic embraces. It only reminded him of every other time he had his boyfriend right there, in his bed, definitely fine with being under him.

_Breathe_. It would be dumb to forget about that, all caught up in that moment as he was. Yasuo did his best at composing himself but it was useless, he was a book open for the latter to read.

Was it him or Yi was really really gorgeous right now ? Surely he was overthinking or really horny but it felt like it when he saw the latter stand his gaze with a hint of that foreign emotion. Something quite rare, that Yasuo only remembered from thursday all alone. That hot gaze piercing through him. _Fuck_.

So much for trying to convince himself it wasn’t his fault if he started to crave but no doubt he had to bear the whole blame. Oh he wouldn’t even say it was Yi’s fault. If he wanted to remain on an innocent mood, far from these thoughts then he shouldn’t have invited him home. But they were in love and nothing could stop them from clinging to the smallest occasion to see each other. Plus even when Yi wasn’t here, these thoughts would stay – last night was the first proof.

In such inner distress, Yasuo did nothing except tensing for nothing. Everything was fine but he couldn’t trust himself on that, not when Yi was under him and looked at him like that thursday afternoon together.

_Hmmm…._ Frustration against himself built up until he couldn’t take it anymore. In a last attempt at composure Yasuo leaned down for a chaste kiss, a trial to see if he at least could maintain a certain facade of calm.

It went rather well but fluster won anyway, making him give up to hide against Yi’s neck. It was a stupid reflex, this wouldn’t help at all but he was human and sometimes it was good to be stupid. So he came in full contact with Yi – sort of pinning him down without thinking – and lied there with his face hidden.

It was good, it was warm, it smelled like his boyfriend – of course it would, why not. In this mess of everything happening at once, Yasuo needed some time to realize there wasn’t a single move or word from the latter. The few times he had come to this urge Yi would always welcome him in his arms and find any kind of light touch to communicate his affection. Not right now.

For a time he thought he had done something wrong. _Ahhhh…._ But then he noticed. It was a little silly how long it had taken him to notice but in such cautious prone to panick, it could be understandable. Right then, Yasuo was fully pressed to his boyfriend and there was no way to ignore a boner. The ‘worst’ was that he was sure it wasn’t just him. _FUCK_.

They ended up doing exactly the same mistake. Too close when they shouldn’t even think about it. All these thoughts to avoid the fact that Yi was as hard as him and that himself hadn’t done anything to cause this.

In any case, Yasuo couldn’t think straight anymore, frozen in this position against the latter. _Fuck fuck fuck…. _No wonder why Yi hadn’t moved at all after that, surely he didn’t want to betray himself. That was too late anyway, both knew they were needy and that it wasn’t the right time.

« ….I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to…. » At least by being so close they could whisper and be sure the latter heard. Yasuo wouldn’t have voiced that too much otherwise, far too ashamed of himself.

Against what he thought, Yi did speak, although rather lowly and slightly affected by all this : « Don’t, this is my fault. I shouldn’t have done that… »

_What ?_

« Done what ? I don’t understand, I just got a little excited for nothing… »

Indeed what did Yi mean ? Probably he was just blaming himself for simply causing this reaction but maybe not ?

This time there was only silence and this hard reminder that indeed they were horny. Yasuo didn’t dare to move, it would only make things worse, he knew himself to react just from a few caresses from the latter.

« N-No, I…this was stupid from me. I should have more control over myself. » There was something so ashamed in the tone, so sorry.

The true miracle was the way neither had dared to move from this, kept in nearly burning contact while staying hyperaware of each other’s arousal. A few wild thoughts and Yasuo could get really desperate, only he tried to prevent this. It wouldn’t help, far from it. _We can’t… _

No touch, no wandering hands, no making out under the blanket as if there was no one in the world but them. Hopefully it would decrease with time.

A bit scared of himself Yasuo still rose enough to look at the latter, gauging his reaction. The first thing that struck him was Yi’s blush, something so lovely and yet not so often. Right now he stood his gaze but it was clear he wasn’t so peaceful, on the opposite. Clutching lightly the blanket beneath, gently trembling.

On reflex he kissed Yi, barely a small peck to be sure they wouldn’t slip further. _Careful…_ Even such chaste attention made him crave more, this was dangerous. Yasuo brushed softly his cheek, a bit unsure about what he should do or not. They still longed to be there and enjoy presence.

Yi’s hand mirrored his gesture slowly, before he brought it over his nape. So light attention. Always the same gaze of quiet shame. A few times he seemed about to speak before taking back, again and again until he was ready. _Yes ?_

« Forgive me but I can’t help reacting this way around you. It’s not very correct, I should work on that. »

Pretty way to say he was horny and Yasuo brought the worst of him. He would take that as compliment if they were allowed to fuck right then and there.

« It’s fine, baby. I…I too lack some control around you. Or at night. » Why feel this way when he was around Yi ? It wasn’t just arousal, it was mainly love.

« At night ? » Curious, obviously.

_Ohoh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many chapters for a single afternoon? let's find out xD


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
more desperate boys xD dw, i still got a plot
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Curiosity awaken. Yi couldn’t do much against that, they were in such private setting and now his boyfriend had just dropped some informations like it was nothing. Surely it was but in any case he wanted to hear. After all himself had been in the same case, if they were indeed talking about the same thing.

As quick these memories came back, darkening his blush. As if it wasn’t enough. Right now it was becoming a lot, Yasuo being on top of him and obviously flustered about the whole thing. They had made the same mistake than a week ago but it was too sweet to surrender. _It’s too late now_.

Discipline was awful sometimes, Yi wished they could indulge even a little. No doubt Yasuo would be on board with that, ready to give and to take. _Don’t think about that._ And yet it was difficult when they were literally pressed to each other, making it impossible to ignore their arousal.

For now Yasuo was silent, staring at him as he seemed to look for his words. Maybe that question was too much and he regretted bringing this up but Yi still wanted to hear, to aknowledge their mutual craving late at night. Knowing Yasuo to be always quite needy and that he had lended him a shirt, it seemed highly likely that sometimes his thoughts would wander. At least Yi hoped he wasn’t the only desperate one.

_He would have replied as quick if it was nothing_. This silence only gave away part of the truth.

« Love ? » Far from him to make him ashamed or anything. Yi resumed brushing his cheek, a small form of affection to show it was fine. As fine as it could be when both of them would rather fuck.

« I-I mean…Yeah, it’s difficult being far from you. So imagine how it is when I think about Thursday… » A similar blush stained Yasuo’s face, even reaching his ears.

_Adorable… _

That term surely was a bit strange to use about teenagers behaving like it when it came to sex and longing but right now it fit Yasuo’s stance, a little vulnerable and obviously trying not to fuck up. Yi still had to admit he felt the same, sometimes his thoughts would wander a little, especially about this quality time on Thursday. _The most we could have_.

Yi gave up for a moment, he had yet to confirm this idea but it was quite a relief to know he wasn’t alone in this intense period of their relationship. He coaxed Yasuo into a kiss, taking care not to go too far or quickly. Otherwise they might not be able to calm down from this mess of arousal.

It was so sweet to feel Yasuo come closer again, basking into the gentleness of the moment. Clearly both were doing their best at keeping their instinct at bay, no need to make this worse. Oh to be in love.

After this delightful exchange, Yi seized the occasion to confess a little his side of the things, hoping it might convince the latter to be a little more relaxed. There was nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to fear.

« Yasuo. I…I understand it’s not easy. I suffer too from the distance and not being able to sleep with you, in both meanings. I can’t help it… »

How could he simply say that on one occasion he had touched himself thinking about their times together? It wasn’t really appropriate anyway and Yi felt bad just for using other words. Silently he hoped the latter would get the message.

All this was a little ridiculous givne their actual position, in close contact that gave away their need. And yet none of them had made a move in that direction, frozen in this strange mood of shy desperation. _Perhaps we should move. This isn’t safe_.

« Oh. » Short answer that still managed to betray Yasuo’s need.

_He got it_.

Before Yi could say anything, the latter added more : « It’s good, just I didn’t know you too…mmh so you touched yourself ? Thinking about me… ? »

It was meant to be rather casual but all that Yasuo’s gaze showed was eagerness and sweet fluster about the topic. It slapped Yi to see such a thing and to register this same thing he had tried to explain. This definitely wasn’t helping them calming down.

Yi urged him closer, enough be about to kiss, barely composing himself while fighting the urge to grind against him : « Have you seen yourself, heard yourself ? There is no way for me to stay at peace, you’re too gorgeous… So yes, I did. You’ve never left my thoughts no matter how ashamed I am of this. » As quiet as he could, even though a bit of emotion came up for being so thruthful. Being intimate meant showing a lot.

To say Yasuo was stunned by these words would be light to say. He stared at Yi with that same beautiful surprise, gaze a little darker of desire.

« I…Baby…you’re too much, how can I seem cool when you’re saying things like this ? » Obviously it was beyond his limit, Yasuo returned to his hiding spot against Yi’s neck. More contact for them, more affection shared before he spoke again : « Wanna know ? I did too…you have no idea how sexy you are, even when you don’t try to. Remember the shirt you gave me ? It smells like you and reminds me so much of moments like right now, you, pinned in my bed, perfect… »

That was the most powerful thing Yasuo could do, talking. It amazed Yi as much as the first time, too impacted by indecent words. If only they could make love right now, or just have some fun together. It was unfair to be so aroused without any possibility to enjoy their time because it wasn’t the right place.

_I want him…_

« It’s so unfair….I wish we could fuck, right then and there. Make you feel so good. But we can’t… » Probably it showed in his tone how frustrated he was with this situation, more than affected by sweet words and really turned on.

« I know, baby…I’m sorry. I’ll stop now. »

Indeed Yasuo moved after that, sitting up in bed with clear reluctance to do so. _Ah…_ As soon Yi missed this dear contact they had but this was for the best. Staying any longer would have hurt further. So he sat up too, trying as much as he could not to notice too much Yasuo’s bulge in his pants. They couldn’t, as simply as that.

No contact anymore, just each other’s presence. It was fine, they had to. Even the most chaste embrace could slip into another mistake, they knew that too well. _Better not risk that._

« What now ? » Yi didn’t know what to do, maybe he could study a little more since napping right now was a bad idea.

« Wanna play uno ? »

_Why not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, I think the horny is over for at least a few updates


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!!!!!  
now no more sexy topics before some time xD 
> 
> thanks for reading!!

It went surprisingly well, more than what Yasuo would have thought. Was uno the perfect solution? Maybe not but at least it gave them a rather good distraction, long enough to calm down. Anyway it never took long for him to focus entirely during games, always a certain spirit of competition.

_Not too bad_.

They were both sitting in his bed after they had tidied a little, just in case. Distance was also required after that first accident. It would have been a shame if they fell again in that trap, now they had a few warnings.

Heartbreaking on the moment but by now Yasuo was rather chill about it. The worst was over, he didn’t feel the violent urge to hug and grind against Yi anymore. Alright, it would barely need a little push to go back to such state of arousal but for now it was far from his thoughts and he made sure not to wonder about sweet times. It would be noticed anyway, difficult to hide a boner right now.

None of it changed the fact that he was losing this game. After already a few rounds, he had barely won one and the current one didn’t seem very promising since Yi had given him hell in the shape of a good series of +2. _Ahhh not to be pessimistic but I gonna lose_. There still a bit of luck in this but he couldn’t lie, his boyfriend was pretty good at it. A bit kind when clearly Yasuo wasn’t winning but he didn’t seem to go easy on him.

Yasuo considered his cards, silently wondering how someone could stack as many. Although he was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

« Whaaaaaaaat ? » It was almost a reflex to be slightly annoyed when this kind of thing happened. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad.

From where he sat Yasuo had his back to the door so he turned a little. Nearby Yi clearly was paying attention while keeping his poker face.

« It’s me. » Lightly muffled but it was impossible not to recognize Yone.

« Aight. What do you want ? »

Indeed it was Yone’s face that appeared when the door opened a little, just enough for him to look into the room and to find that quiet scene.

« Just telling you I’m making cookies, the first batch will be ready very soon. » There was still a hint of curiosity in the way he gaze inside Yasuo’s bedroom, even though he didn’t linger too long and closed the door soon enough.

« Oh damn. » Yasuo just said that, the door was already closed. _Oh well._ This was some good news. « Hear that ? Cookies ! » That grin was impossible to stop.

Since his brother was gone without asking anything, he faced Yi again. The latter didn’t seem fazed or anything, merely looking at the door as if it would answer existential questions.

« Baby ? » Just a little curious since Yi hadn’t replied.

This time he gazed at Yasuo and it was incredible to see his expression turn soft when he spoke to him : « Nothing, nothing. Yes, I’m happy we’ll have some cookies. »

It didn’t really answer the quiet question about this reaction but it was good enough, everything was fine. More than that since Yi came closer after they had stayed at respectful distance, making gentle contact until he could kiss his cheek.

_Oh…_

Tenderness was so precious when ti came from Yi, he cherished it with all his heart. Also his reaction was explained by the fact they hadn’t moved for some time, always careful not to spark anything by accident. This kiss was the signal of the end of these safety measures.

No need to tell him twice, Yasuo initiated another kiss, this time allowing himself to deepen it. How delightful to feel Yi opening up, leaning closer as not to miss any of that. They wouldn’t hug for now since they were still playing their game but to simply share a kiss felt like fresh air.

« Mmmh missed that too…Hey honey, what are you thinking about ? » Again he was curious, not entirely his fault.

Yi seemed to look for his words, the shyest shade of red coloring his cheeks. That was a cute reminder of a much darker blush earlier.

« Really, it’s nothing. Just for a moment I thought about how Yone could have knocked when we…slipped. I really should stay careful. »

_Ah yes. Indeed_. What a good time to remember. Suddenly Yasuo understood the faint fluster, he wouldn’t have like at all if his brother had wandered nearby when they were ‘busy’. Of course it was mainly their fault for not having more self-control but that short gaze in his bedroom when Yone stopped by could have meant anything else. _He thought we were… ??_

Yone wasn’t dumb, he surely knew something was up but he wouldn’t meddle into that. Surely that was at worst some light curiosity to find a couple quietly playing uno. _Arg, I hope it’s just that_.

« Nah, it’s not your fault. Yeah it could have been worse but luckily he stopped by just now. Don’t worry baby… »

If worry and anxiety could make energy then Yi would be able to power up a small town, this was important. Most of the time he didn’t show a bit of it and rarely expressed it unless it was to help someone. The least Yasuo could do was to soothe whatever he thought at the moment. A hand over Yi’s thigh, he tried to get his attention for another kiss.

Accepted and returned in no time, Yi seemed to relax a little in this kiss. He even went to hold Yasuo closer, taking him by the waist for short contact. It was perfect for that moment of chaste longing.

Everything had to end at some point though. It was slow but it still happened, Yi parting enough to sit back on his spot, getting his few cards back. He looked serious with a tad of tenderness, like someone trying not to smile when given a good reason. In any case Yasuo wasn’t sad, the distance between them had long been reduced and now their knees touched a little.

« Hey, how about a nap after the cookies ? Sounds good ? » To be honest, Yasuo craved that moment, even in a very innocent way. He wanted to cuddle peacefully with Yi until the end of the afternoon.

« Of course, I’d love to. »

Oh what a dear smile when he answered, shortly gazing at Yasuo before adding a new +2 on the pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it's fluff time :3c


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooooo  
sorry it's an eternity in here but soon i'll get this moving!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

This was such a good time so far. After a few more rounds of uno, Yasuo finally gave up, which was most likely linked to the fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. Not an issue for Yi, they deserved a small ‘break’ and so he followed his boyfriend happily to the kitchen where the small family enjoyed the latest cookies.

After that he and Yasuo got back to the bedroom for a nap since that was the plan for the rest of the afternoon. They still had some time left, it was fine.

The return felt even better because they were back to their small privacy, far from any possible gazes or ears. As soon as the door was closed Yasuo hugged him tightly while he kissed his neck, obviously overjoyed to have his right there.

« Heyyyy baby… » Not even trying and yet he sounded cute, all cuddly around Yi.

« Hello, hello love…Nap time ? » Difficult not to be loudly thrilled, he had been looking forward to this all day.

« Hell yes ! Come here… »

Yasuo told him to come and yet he never let go of him, always clinging to whatever part he could reach even as he took Yi to his bed. It was again very adorable to see him glad like that, grinning like the first day after the confession.

After a bit more of affection, they made it to bed and Yasuo urged him to lie back first before going too and curling up by his side. That definitely made Yi’s heart melt. Now Yasuo was snuggled up to him, arms laced around him for the optimum comfort. The nap could start.

But not without a soft comment : « You look so precious. All good ? »

« Mmmmh yes, good…Nah, you’re the precious one, sweet darling… » A bit more calm but always so happy, the kind of lazy satisfaction like a purring cat.

It didn’t stop there, Yasuo caressed him a little as if it was essential to give his affection. Contented, he relaxed further and squished a bit his face against Yi’s chest. _Awww…_

« I’d love to debate this further but it would take a few hours which I’d rather use for this nap. Rest well, dear, I love you… »

« Ahhh I love you too… »

Just that and a last kiss to Yasuo’s head then everything was good.

_Perfect_.

~

Time was always a strange concept during sleep. Yi could just witness that during their nap, sometimes waking up and falling back to sleep as quick, sometimes kept awake without reason. He didn’t mind in the slightest, merely checking the time just in case but every time it was clear they had more left to share.

Nothing could match the peacefulness of this end of afternoon, napping together. Yasuo was a bit of a restless sleeper, moving from time to time or mumbling lowly. Far too sweet for Yi to forget it when he saw it happening. The most interesting was that the latter never let go, no matter the position he would always cling to Yi’s arm, his shirt or whatever he could grab in his sleep.

So to say the nap was more than appreciated. He would push back the blanket when Yasuo got tangled into it from time to time, not even bothered. Each time he could Yi kissed him gently. It was light and chaste, just enough to bask in their bubble of affection.

On time though Yasuo stirred in his sleep right after being given a peck to his forehead. _Ah, crap_. This time he did wake up, gazing sleepily at Yi with the greatest innocence in this world. No way Yasuo would make it out without a good kiss, he looked far too cute and sweet in that instant.

« Hey…Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up… » Just in case Yi whispered, probably his boyfriend wouldn’t wake up further and just collapse back to sleep within seconds.

Surprisingly or not Yasuo said nothing, just rubbed his eyes a little before resuming full contact. He did look a bit far, the fog of sleep holding him back. That wouldn’t stop Yi from being affectionate so he hugged him as slowly as he could and burried a hand in his hair. _There, good…_

It could have stayed like this without issue however Yasuo was still gazing at him, not trying to sleep more. This unusual silence was probably due to his drowsy state but it still made Yi slightly worried about having done something wrong.

This until Yasuo rose a little and half lied on top of him, all in slow and sleepy moves. Little by little he came close enough to Yi’s face, barely enough distance before a kiss. _Oh…_ It happened, gentle press of lips against his that not once got rushed or anything. That was it, lazy affection made sweet by the mood. Yi relaxed back, enjoying the attention as well as the tender way the latter clung to him. To his surprise Yasuo went on with this kiss, giving some effort to it even though he didn’t seem in the most awake state.

Then he nuzzled Yi’s neck and stopped moving completely. Asleep.

_Wait, did he just… ?_

Maybe he was wrong and Yasuo was still awake but now he was lying over him, unmoving. The quiet sound of his breathing was the only clue.

« Yasuo ? » He was scare to be too loud so this was the least voiced possible.

A good minute went and Yi supposed he did fall back to sleep, even in such amusing moment. He would have chuckled a little but Yasuo was resting on him, laughing could potentially wake him up. _Alright_. So he just kept a hand over Yasuo’s back and relaxed in the mattress, eyes on the ceiling.

This will be cute to tell him later. Another supposition again because Yi hadn’t seen his boyfriend in the morning when he woke up, he couldn’t know how he reacted barely out of his bed. Since at school he acted like a proper zombie before the first early classes, it was surely worse at the waking. All this to explain that Yasuo probably wouldn’t remember that moment, not fully awake. Sad but Yi was glad to have been there for it, Yasuo could be more than sweet when he didn’t know.

Soon enough he too felt the slow pull of sleep. It was fine, they had time. Yi accepted it without struggle, holding Yasuo dearly in his arms for the end of their nap.

_Just a bit more… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i need a nap too xD


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooooooo  
alright, after that one scene it should go with a little ellipse
> 
> thanks for reading, good luck!

This had been a great day, Yasuo would conclude. The only downsides were that they couldn’t actually fuck and that a day wasn’t enough to thoroughly give all the built up affection he had. Too bad, he would have to wait for Monday. Sadly Sunday was forbidden territory, no way they could meet that day because of Yi’s parents. Well, they couldn’t fight that so Yasuo just accepted it, more than sad.

At least they had a good day together, as it made up for all the time they couldn’t share for many reasons. The nap surely was the best thing of the day. Yasuo always loved that specific time, even though everything else was good too but being able to just rest in Yi’s arms was really really sweet.

When it was time to leave, it was with a heavy heart and a sad grin that he had went with Yi on his way back home, the last minutes together before more than a whole day. They would survive, like always but it stung. After that, their conversations didn’t end and all resumed in messages.

In comparison to the afternoon, the evening might seem a bit more dull but it was just from the outside. He and Yi still chatted most of time along their several tasks, including homeworks. Speaking of it, Yasuo now knew that soon they wouldn’t be able to see each other. The end of the year was quite close and so was the exam time for Yi and Yone. This meant also that highschool would close for two weeks, one of final preparation for the ones having to do the exams and then one for the actual exams. The rest like Yasuo’s year didn’t have shit to do in that time since the whole building was taken and organized in exam mode. He would only have to go back to ‘classes’ afterward although for that specific time of the year teachers had given up trying so it would just basically be babysitting with grownups until the holidays. Good plans for Yasuo ? Not so much because in the facts it meant he wouldn’t get to see Yi starting on the week of preparation. That was just how it was, the latter explained that his parents had made it clear that no distractions would be tolerated so no going out or anything for leisure. They could be a little strict but they said it was for his own good, better not fail now.

That was a shitty situation incoming, potentially in two weeks he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend for quite a long time. Would they even get to ? Maybe not before the end of the school year. Secretly Yasuo wondered about the vacation they could share, it felt a little like a dream but to reach that he would have to go through the harsh hell of solitude. Alright, that was a little dramatic to say but nonetheless this wasn’t going to be fun given how a mere Sunday apart made him so sad. Another reason to sigh like a depressed teen.

Still, it wasn’t enough to kill his mood. Yi was still here, answering his messages when he could. Never gone. They could maybe not see each other outside but they would always be able to reach for each other.

~

_Fuck_.

It was always a bit special to be told about an event and not remembering it. That was Yasuo’s case at the moment, chatting with his boyfriend a while after dinner. On Yi’s side, it was around his usual sleep time but for him it was that grey area when he did whatever he wanted, texting the latter for the latest days. It was alright, they had no classes next day and they were almost adults – at least Yi was.

The event at hand was just told by Yi, about a moment of their naps when Yasuo had been awake but not so much it would seem. He didn’t remember that but from his boyfriend’s words, he had been very cuddly and sweet, although clearly drowsy.

_Ahhh…_ He wished he could remember that because every time they napped he barely fell asleep and next time he woke up it was the end, that was really disappointing. It felt like a few minutes at best had gone. Another missed occasion because honestly he would have loved kissing Yi for a while before falling back to sleep.

**[am sad now]**

**[bby i miss u...]**

Yes he was sad but it would go away soon, this was merely another moment when he felt a little lonely.

**[I know, I miss you too. I wish I could invite you for one night but I don’t think it would be allowed. Sorry, love…]**

There, Yi understood like always. They both endured separation but it didn’t lessen the pain. After all, their relationship was just starting, it was normal to need each other’s presence. And else. Because Yasuo still thought about it, about the rare relief they had shared before. Surely that was normal too, they were young and having fun, he loved Yi in many ways and this simply was one.

Another sigh, another regret for the night. _I shouldn’t_. Lingering too long on this topic always had the same outcome and Yasuo knew it well. Better not try. On the other hand they loved their lifes as they wanted. It was night time, he was in bed and merrily talking with Yi. Would it be fine ?

_Fuck, answer !_

**[nah, will be fine]**

**[but yeah id love to sleep with u…]**

**[or not sleeping, as long as we share a bed~]**

How could he hint to that without being too obvious ? This was an art and Yasuo was barely starting. Aside the ideas resumed, a few memories of choice from their intimate times. Really, to get aroused again like the idiots they were, that was pushing far. _It’s my fault though_. If only he could control himself better.

**[This would be really nice too, I long just to hold you again in my arms. I already miss our nap.]**

Oh Yi was so sweet but no doubt he did miss the light hint. Yasuo was mixed between cuteness overload and the faint shame of always being the one to bring up the sexual topic every time. _My beautiful darling…_

**[aww yes, i loved it too…]**

**[but thats not what i mean]**

**[Oh ?]**

Well, since he was to do it anyway, better make it clear.

**[i want to fuck]**

**[anything with you…]**

**[bj, handjob or more]**

**[just wanna make you feel good…]**

**[i want you bby]**

There, now that he had dared, it felt like an eternity before he got an reply from Yi. Nothing could stop that staining blush coloring his cheeks.

_Please…I swear I’m not always horny…_That truly was what he learned about himself since he got in couple with Yi.

However any thoughts died when he got the notification for Yi’s message, hearbeat running wild.

_Oh fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik it's quite slow for now but soon it will speed up a little xD


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
sorry, the usual rhythm gonna be a little shaken things happening and not enough sleep xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_I…this is unfair._

How was he supposed to react ? Like a reasonable adult or the teen he still was? Yasuo was getting to him and that probably wasn’t even on purpose. Really, their relationship had barely begun and already they were desperate for each other no matter the time of the day. Yi couldn’t blame it on Yasuo, it was also his own fault for being that receptive to any suggestion.

It was already starting again, he could feel it. Just a mention of their sweeter times together and memories were quick to come up. Not very sneaky indeed. Yi had a choice, either block any thoughts of that sort now or let it consume him little by little until it was too late. A hard choice. Of course he should be a little disciplined and cut all of it but again, need.

Yasuo’s texts were still sitting there without answer and soon it would be noticed and taken as the wrong message. Far from him to give a cold answer or anything similar so Yi typed quickly something, doing his best not to betray his own arousal now that the topic was up.

**[I want you too, dear. This is so unfair, I want you in my bed too or to be in yours…]**

**[I don’t blame you for bringing this up but I must confess you’re good at making me needy when I shouldn’t. Have mercy, please.]**

Maybe he shouldn’t even have mentioned a possible blame. That was stupid. Now Yasuo risked ot blame himself and would be really a shame. Probably the end of any horny time but nothing was worth making his boyfriend feel bad.

**[you want too…?]**

**[fuck, i thought i was the only one xD]**

**[sry, didn’t mean to break the mood]**

**[but yeah, i’d die just to be in your bed rn…]**

**[to let you have me…]**

_He’s not stopping…_

No one to blame for that, surely Yasuo was already getting far and there was no way to go back. Yi would join him soon, the choice of inaction had been made. Every single text was making him more needy.

Would that be so wrong ? It was night time, everyone here had gone to bed and their bedroom was quite far from his. It wouldn’t be noticed. Yi thought and already he knew it was too late, between Yasuo’s messages and the memories of a few days ago, there were far too many reasons to be hard already.

_Fuck this. _

Since he was doomed, at least he might put himself at ease. Yi rolled on his side, already touching himself over the barrier of clothing. It was unfair indeed but he was human and Yasuo was extremely sexy whatever he said and did. Yi indulged shortly, cupping his erection with teasing gestures before he completely stopped to text the latter. Breath short already, what a pity.

**[Keep going. Tell me more, please…]**

Part of him just wanted to hide under his pillow and forget about all this. What if Yasuo wasn’t even close to his point of arousal ? Maybe he was just playing around and it had as consequences to make Yi horny. No, he wouldn’t do something like that, the most likely was that he was really helpless and wanted to talk about it. _I don’t know…_

No matter what, Yi would wait for his answer, at last slipping a hand in his boxers. How could he get excited just from a few messages ?

Another notification arrived, pushing him to check as quick. It was ridiculous to see himself so eager for any words from Yasuo but it was what got him going.

**[of fuck, for real ?]**

**[hold on, i got something for you…]**

If there was something from Yasuo he wanted, it would be his cock but Yi wasn’t to that point of desperation to literally text it to him. Already worked up, he hugged the blanket as he waited for whatever Yasuo might send him.

_A picture ?_

That would be amazingly sweet, in the sexy way. Or something completely different. Yi couldn’t guess, this was far too new but at the same time they had already sent each other pictures during the day.

The wait was long though. Yi couldn’t help it, he touched himself a little more since there was no sign from his boyfriend and it was far too difficult to hold back. Being quiet was the worst, a tough task. So far he had contained any moans but it didn’t make it any easy to remember everything they had already shared. Yasuo on his knees, going down on him eagerly or Yasuo shaking in dear climax, at his right place in his arms.

_Hmm— Hurry…_

When he was close to just put his phone away and focus on his need, Yasuo’s message was received. Not just a message, it was also with a picture indeed. Bingo. Yi couldn’t wait, he opened it and that was a furious slap of need to his face.

The picture wasn’t so clear, barely some light from a nearby lamp but that was enough to see Yasuo lying in bed, grinning at the camera. It would have been so cute if it wasn’t for the stricking lack of clothes and his boxers down revealing his hard cock. Fleetingly Yi would wonder a little how he had managed to find a good angle for this picture but he was horny and this wasn’t the right time for it.

_Gorgeous…_ It was tempting to just stay on the adorable side of such bright smile. For a time Yi even forgot a little about arousal and all that crap until his gaze fell again on the most vulgar part of the picture. Every detail killed him, Yasuo was really going for it.

**[You’re very handsome, for real. And very sexy. Thank you for the picture, it can’t replace you but hopefully it will be enough.]**

No way to say more, it was already shameful enough to admit that. Between that and the picture, Yi focused back and stroked himself, feeling the end coming near. Maybe Yasuo was expecting a picture back but he neither felt very comfortable with that or just able to take one at the moment. He gave up and buried his face in the pillow, only turning when he received another message. _Ahhh… _

**[omg you’r so cute…]**

**[are you touching yourself?]**

**[pls bby, tell me…]**

At least Yasuo acted like he was too or maybe he had already come at that point. No way to know, Yi sent another text before hiding again.

**[Yes, I am. You’re just irresistible, I can’t do much. I’m close…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little more fun and then be ready for ellipses!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back on track!!  
sorry for the hiatus, now everything should resume~
> 
> thank you for reading and sorry for the absence T__T

_Oh my god…._

It seemed that even though Yasuo had no idea what he was doing, he was doing it quite well. He reread the messages over and over again, hugging the pillow from both light shame and incredible arousal.

Yi was just too much for him. For real, how could he type this and send it, perfectly unaware of the effect it had on his boyfriend ? It would have been unfair if Yasuo wasn’t so into it. Any message gave him life – a long another reason to be needy. Yi was close, he was actually touching himself.

_Fuck…_

Not once he would have thought that a single picture would get that reaction. It also made Yasuo slightly frustrated because he could imagine how the latter was at the moment, all hot and bothered but it would have been so much better to be there. He wouldn’t ask a picture in return because Yi was free to do as he wished but the need was real. Hopefully his imagination would be enough for this night.

**[i bet you’re so pretty rn]**

**[so handsome…]**

**[wanna see you cum, gorgeous]**

**[go on, i’m sure u can do it]**

There, that should work for Yi. He hoped silently, returning to stroke himself with haste. His dear thoughts were good, playing again and again the same memories of sexy times before. If only he could see Yi right now, to actually touch him and make him whimper in their kiss. This got Yasuo really bad, aware that wasn’t going to last either. At that point he didn’t care, they were together at least in messages and he knew Yi was having a good time on his side. _Cutie…_

The edge was near. At the same time there was no reply from Yi. Yasuo still cared about that a little, no matter how far he was at the moment, struggling to keep any noise down. _Good… ?_ He waited a little but nothing arrived. Probably Yi was too busy on his side.

That would do. Anyway the latter had admitted being close, it had to be very true. Soon enough Yasuo lost patience and surredered to his instinct, jerking himself off. It wouldn’t take long, indeed. The biggest effort would be to stay silent.

Indeed it ended quickly. Not even a minute later and an intense pace, Yasuo was trembling under climax, clutching at the blanket while he buried his face in it. Just in case. Better not make any suspicious noises now. _Yi…_ Oh he wanted him so much. He could still feel the slick grasp around his cock that day when they got to be intimate. Sweet nothings said to his ear, reassuring words and kind name.

Bliss arrived and so he flopped back in bed, breath short. It still danced in his sight but he would recover. Just as he got enough awareness, Yasuo checked his phone and indeed he found there a message. It distracted him greatly from the light tension of such late activities.

_Fuck yes_.

**[Thank you, it was really good. I still long to share this with you when we will be allowed to but I greatly enjoyed that. Did you come, love ?]**

It was so sweet from him. Messages weren’t always ideal to communicate, there wasn’t the tone or the expression of the other but for now it was good. Yasuo guessed he had come too, it explained the silence for a time. What a beautiful moment it must have been, if only he were there.

**[yes, dw <3]**

**[sry, couldn’t hold on]**

**[it’s a bit ur fault, u’re just so sexy…]**

**[u’re making me so horny every day xD]**

Well, it was true. By default Yasuo had a certain libido but since they got together, it skyrocketed. Of course he should stay calm and focus only on chaste things, at least during the day but it was difficult for him. They had a lot of sweet things shared, some very innocent and happy but sometimes his thoughts would wander in forbidden territory. Like this night. The good news was that Yi seemed fine with that sort of ‘disturbance’._ He’s so patient_. Considering he loved Yasuo, indeed he had a lot of patience for both of them.

Relaxing in bed, he gave himself some time before cleaning up but not more or he risked to fall asleep like that. This definitely was a bad idea. So he looked for tissues and took care of the mess, hoping Yi would reply soon.

It didn’t miss, soon enough there was another message.

**[I would apologize but it wouldn’t change anything. Honestly, you’re making me helpless to a point I have never reached, I fear it’s already getting a little out of hand. If only we could stay together all the time.]**

That hit home. Yasuo could just agree on the last part, he yearned to be by Yi’s side all day long.

**[I’ll need to sleep soon, love. Just give me a minute to send you a pic.]**

_OH_. The night was already good and now it was definitely blessed. Yasuo was still a little sad to end the conversation but it was fine, they had all the time they wanted next day and more.

**[YES PLEASE]**

**[dw bby, u deserve some sleep]**

Surely Yi knew how excited it made him. A bit of calm for now. Yasuo stayed right there, looking at his phone until it would come to life with a new notification. _Please, please, please !_

Then it arrived. As quick he looked for it, so happin that instant. It was worth everything in the world. The picture was a little dim because of night time but everything else was perfect. Yi was lying in bed, leaning on the pillow as he took the picture. It killed Yasuo softly to see that lignering blush, a few strands going wild after what had probably been a difficult time to hold back any sound. So handsome.

**[There, I hope it’s what you wanted. Good night, Yasuo. <3]**

**[brb, crying]**

**[it’s just so perfect T_T]**

**[wish i could kiss u]**

**[good night, bby, rest well <3]**

[You’re so kind…Good night!]

The moment where a kiss was the most needed. Yasuo sighed again, it was such a small thing and yet it could bring him a lot of comfort. A picture was enough for today though, he wouldn’t have dared to ask. Since Yi was gone to sleep, he would follow soon, not before some more appreciation to the picture.

Really, his boyfriend was really gorgeous and everything in his body langage at that moment made Yasuo fall in love again. Almost shy for the camera. _My darling…_ He could stare at it for days. Such a kissable boy and he was his. The wait until Monday was going to be horrible.

It wouldn’t take long for Yasuo to feel sleepy too. When it came to take him, it was with a light heart and mind filled with loving thoughts for Yi. May they find each other soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, i'll be able to speed that up a little


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
alright, this is moving a little bit forward (but not so much!)
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Time was fleeing. After an uneventful Sunday, the week started again, to everyone’s chagrin. Days went one after the other, almost like a race in that peculiar time before exams.

To be quite honest, Yi was a little bit scared of these exams. After all, who wouldn’t be ? It was important, the result of all these years in school and highschool. Better not fail now although he was likely to pass the exam without worries. His parents were confident in his ability to work hard and good grades. If only they could settle for this but they remained quite strict on him and it only increased as time went before the dreaded time.

After that he would be completely free. It was rather worth it, in the end. He had to get all anxious despite having studied hard, to at last have some peace and more than anything, a vacation with Yasuo. That was his true source of motivation.

And yet there were good and bad sides. Until the end of his last exam and for about two weeks, Yi wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend at all. Such a torture indeed as they hadn’t been separated more than one day since they got together. Again, there were obstacles to love sometimes and hopefully they would see each other more free than ever after that. Patience was key. And they were graciously given some respite before the beginning of hostilities. Less than two weeks of school to see each other every day until temporary separation.

Two weeks and then Yi would be required to stay at home as much as possible, except for studies reasons. It sounded as awful as it was and truthfully he wasn’t keen on it. So much pressure on him not to fail while he was already so capable. If that was some comfort, he wasn’t the only one going through this, Yone for example would be studying a lot.

Thinking about him, this same Monday he had casually said that next Thursday he would probably hang out with some friends downtown like he had done previously. Just that, small statement that gave a lot of possibilities for the love birds. As quick indeed Yasuo had been more than happy.

So this Thursday they would be back at it. Yi was more than glad to know that, with all the stress he was bearing and future exams, it was good to have some quality time just for them. He was really looking forward to this moment.

What else could they ask for ? A night together without any interruption or family around ? That would be too perfect and indeed it wouldn’t happen before their vacation. Sadly.

In any case, that was more than they could hope for and for sure they wouldn’t say no to that. Yi would still deserve an amused look from Yone but it was a fair price for a sweet afternoon. Since that point, all they had to do was wait and be patient, nothing too unfamiliar in these times.

~

Waiting wasn’t so terrible but it became the worst thing ever right before the awaited time. That was it, it was Thursday. In the morning. So not the time yet but already it was more than enough for Yi to wake up on that blessed day. Waiting till now had been a little difficult for Yasuo and every night it had translated in desperate messages exchanged with a lot of need.

Soon it would be over.

For now Yi was waiting for the two brothers for the beginning of the day in highschool. It was still far too early for teenagers but in his exact case, it was strongly balanced by the promise of an equally sweet time in the the afternoon.

_Love…_

Just a few more minutes, it wouldn’t kill him. However time always seemed to stretch to an eternity every time he was about to see Yasuo. Probably because he did get impatient in the last hours and minutes.

_Fuck, I need a kiss._ Basic needs, like always.

Indeed not long after Yone arrived, always so happy while everyone else in this place would rather go back to bed. He waved hello to Yi from afar before joining his group of friends, bringing some motivations on this despicable time of the day. Following his steps was Yasuo, the polar opposite, looking as tired as ever.

_Oh… _

Nothing could beat that reflex of welcoming his sleepy boyfriend closer. At least Yasuo was still pretty able to walk and move around but from a look at his face Yi could tell he hadn’t slept much. Well, the nap will be useful. No care at the moment, thye hugged quietly before heading to the lockers.

« Hey babyyyy… » Yes, quite exhausted but still cheerful. This was a very good sign.

« Hello dearest…How are you doing ? I apologize but you look a bit tired. »

Too busy to wait for the answer, Yi kissed him deeply, after all he had been a little dying for it. The most blessed thing was to feel Yasuo’s response to it, returning everything until he clung to Yi and pressed him softly to one of the lockers. Not that coordinated but the intention was perfect, this was a damn good kiss.

Even after that Yasuo reacted a bit like a baby panda, slow and cute. He looked very happy after that kiss so that was great comfort to take. Unable to resist, Yi stroked his hair with a lot of affection, definitely holding back some of it or it would be too much. _I can’t…_

« Ahah, I guess so…Yeah, you can say it, I look like shit. But that’s because I was far too excited for today. » Gently he returned to his favorite spot, pressed to Yi’s neck while he hugged him.

« I thought so. Would you rather we have a long nap all the afternoon ? » That wasn’t so serious, a sort of curious joke because if Yasuo had lost some sleep by being too excited then completely changing the plans to a long nap would ruin it a little.

« Fuck no ! I…I want you too much…Maybe it’s the last time before exams. »

Despite everything it always made Yi’s heart flutter a little to know he was desired and loved to that point. He made sure to hug strongly Yasuo to convey his affection, this was far too sweet.

« I want you too, for nothing I’d change the plans. Anyway, we will have enough time to do both. »

« Yessss…I can’t w--- »

The small alarm rang, cutting their conversation short. Yi sighed.

_Ah, well… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha be ready for more smut! (maybe the last before exams T__T)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
not much happening yet but this gonna slowly move soon~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Today !!_

Nothing could stop Yasuo, this day was blessed. After an awful night struggling to find some sleep and then hurting when he had to get up, he was gone on his day with a lot of joy anyway. Because this day first he would get to see Yi – like every other day at school – and second they would have time to be intimate again. That was one fucking good argument to be ready in the morning.

Sadly, enthusiasm couldn’t make time go faster. He still had to wait for his morning classes to end before getting the best of rewards. Lunch break became synonymous of freedom, even on usual days he was quite hyped for it to happen, needless to say this day he was sure he could potentially pass out from anticipation. Just four hours. Nothing more, nothing less.

Here he was, doing his best trying to understand the class but he wasn’t so focus for this whole day. Distracted. He had reasons, again but it didn’t mean he could completely skip the day. At least he tried enough not to caught his teacher’s attention.

_Soon. Courage_.

In any case, he ended up thinking about what they would do later. First they had to have lunch but after that, they had no classes the afternoon, Yone would be gone downtown and the flat free for them. A very good play that he approved. It had also worked quite well the latest time.

_Mmmmh…. _

Maybe it was a bad idea to think about it in advance, potentially it would just frustrate him not being able to act on it so soon. But he had time to kill and so Yasuo’s thoughts wandered gently. Of course they would nap at some point, this seemed clear enough. As sweet as it was, he was a lot more excited about something else. Intimacy and privacy. He was allowed, he was young and they were barely starting what they had so they might as well surrender to these incredible urges. Not his fault if Yi was so gorgeous.

_I want to fuck…_

Good idea but it would have to wait. They weren’t exactly prepared for that, at least not Yasuo. No condoms. Well, technically he could have sneaked outside to buy some but all this was so new and so fresh, they weren’t even supposed to find time to enjoy themselves. So they wouldn’t go all the way, not so soon. Probably during their vacation they would have plenty of time and privacy to get to it but for now he had to wait patiently. Which he wasn’t good at. _Pfff….Please_. All he wanted was being fucked into the mattress, was that too much to ask ? Surely not but again, they couldn’t do that everywhere and anytime. They would have to make do before that.

_So what ?_ There were plenty of things to try and he had time before lunch to think about it. Already he remembered how good it was to go down on Yi, he had been so expressive and cute during that. _Precious darling…_ Maybe he would do it again, that was something Yasuo wanted to do for a while and it hadn’t disappointed him after the first attempt. Why not get better at it.

It wouldn’t be enough, himself had needs. He wasn’t so sure if there were things Yi wasn’t comfortable with so he would ask once the time had come. What if Yi paid back the favor ? That was possible, Yasuo wouldn’t say no but only if Yi let him suck him first. There were priorities in life.

_What else… ?_ He really wished they could do more than oral. However, it didn’t leave many options for them. There was something but Yasuo wasn’t certain it would be accepted, maybe worth a shot.

_I don’t know._

All this required for them to be together and alone at home, which wasn’t so soon. To forget that, Yasuo pretended to focus a little on the course.

~

Time might be slow but it would never stop. At last it was time. Yone had just ‘abandoned’ them to go with his friends after lunch, every thing was going according to plan. Right now he and Yi were happily walking to his home, the warmest of hand holding to make sure they wouldn’t lose each other. Stupid indeed but it felt good, Yasuo wouldn’t lie about that.

Most important, soon they would be at peace in full privacy. A dream. It couldn’t possibly go faster though he was really that close to stop giving a fuck about being affectionate in public.

So he did, nuzzling briefly Yi’s neck while they waited for the green like before crossing the road. Short, of course but he indulged nonetheless._ Good…_

« Soon, love, soon. » Everything in Yi’s tone and manners showed his peace of mind at the moment, slightly moved by a healthy touch of joy.

When Yasuo parted, he was graced by such a fond grin from Yi, no one at school would believe it. _Fuck…_ But he also was a little possessive and knowing only he could earn such a reaction was his biggest pride. Quickly he kissed Yi, a small peck that could pretend to translate all the love he felt in that instant.

« Soon… » Feeling a bit mischievous, Yasuo whispered to the latter’s ear : « I want you so much… »

Oh he genuinely hoped it would have an effect over him. Yi himself had confessed before that even without trying Yasuo could be extremely distracting, very sexy. What if he could elicit that kind of reaction on purpose ? He wished really hard.

However the light was green now Yi pulled him by the hand to cross the road, hiding a bit his reaction. It was only on the other side that Yasuo could see him indeed and yes that blush was so lovely, making him so handsome. _It works…_ Oh terible knowledge when it was between his hands. Yasuo would make sure to use that often.

It would be a shame if Yi didn’t use that too. Without warning, he mirrored Yasuo’s previous move and murmured closely : « You have no idea how much I desire you. As soon as we make it to your place, I won’t be able to resist you. »

So low, so secret, not even openly vulgar and yet it made Yasuo furiously blush, picturing this already. _Awww shit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk yet if this will be their last time to 'fuck' before exams or not xD  
comment your opinion


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
a bit of smut and then we will get on fluff!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Two can play this game…_

Of course Yi was a little proud of himself, he had wonderfully countered Yasuo’s attempt at enticing him and returned it double. What a sweet time, what an occasion to be a tease for once. Only because he knew in a few minutes they would get their privacy, Yi wasn’t cruel.

The result was there, Yasuo leading him with haste in the building’s entry until the elevator and first glimpse of safety. There he came to hug Yi, fully pressed to him so every kind of contact was taken. Yi returned it too, glad to be the target of such affection. Secretly, he knew what was going to happen once they got to a locked place. Yasuo would go wild and nothing would stop him. This was partially his own fault because he did rile him up a little. A small price to pay with no down sides.

The elevator’s doors closed, it was time.

Already Yasuo got a little more involved, daring a few kisses over Yi’s neck at the limit of tickling him. Still quite fair, he could have done far worse and this remained quite chaste. Speaking of, he did surprise Yi when he palmed his crotch with hunger. _Oh…_ There, he deserved it. So bold. There was still this slight worry for they weren’t yet in Yasuo’s home but all would be fine, he knew where to stop.

« Love…Feel free to do that again once we make it home… » At the same time Yi wanted this to continue but he also wanted to remind Yasuo that sometimes people got out of their flat and used the elevator.

It would be a shame to be found there like two horny teenagers. Which they were, of course but that didn’t absolve them from doing it.

« Mmmh alright baby, alright… » Yasuo did stop stroking any sensitive area but instead he gently sucked on his neck for a mark.

« Ah no, please no marks. » It came out a little too harsh and sudden. Scared, Yi tried to soothe everything : « It’s alright, just I can’t afford to raise any questions at home. Please understand me, it’s best for us both. »

Their floor arrived, they had to get out. Once out indeed Yasuo had a lightly sad expression that made him worry so much. _Please…_

« Alright, I won’t do it. Sorry. »

Since there was no one in the corridor, Yi used that occasion to kiss him with need. Yasuo had to understand or it would kill him little by little. He hated having to refuse something but it was important, Yi couldn’t afford to make any small mistake.

When he parted Yasuo blushed, it was stunning to see. He didn’t seem mad too, that was a good thing. He just cuddled closer to Yi until he could be back against him.

« Once the year is over and we have our vacation, I’ll let you mark me up as much as you want. Soon… »

At least that wasn’t too deep, Yasuo got cheerful in a few seconds, holding him tightly in his arms.

« Fuck yeah ! Don’t worry, baby, I get it… » With that he gave a strong peck to Yi’s cheek and then looked for his keys.

It didn’t take long for them to get inside the flat, senses alert as they knew from then they could have fun.

« I’m home ! Anyone ? » Yasuo called once he had locked the door.

He had done that the latest time, Yi wasn’t surprise to hear him check for any presence here. Cautious._ I would do the same_.

After ten good seconds listening to any noise here, it was time. Yi saw it happen within seconds, pushed back once more to the main door, sweet mouth claiming his. _Yes…_ Yasuo had lost no time, already back on that heated move. He kissed his breath away, grinding against him until Yi definitely felt his boner in their crude contact.

It could have remained like that for a while but it wasn’t enough for the latter. After that delightful kiss, Yasuo dropped to his knees while keeping him pressed to the wooden door. Here came the intention, making Yi so hard as he understood.

« Oh. »

« Mmmh gonna suck you so good, baby… Let it go, don’t try to hold back for me… »

In the way he spoke and moved, it was clear Yasuo had been thinking about it before, at least once. For Yi, that was intense just thinking about the first time Yasuo had given him head. It was already good and now this was likely to be even better.

Not even the time to be ready mentally, his pants were already down and with that his underwear, showing how desperate he had been all that time since the elevator. Yi couldn’t forget, as simple as that. Yasuo’s hands felt like heaven over him, teasing lightly before he got his mouth busy. _Oh god…_

Between fully enjoying the blowjob and trying not to harm his boyfriend, what would he do ?

_He said not to hold back… _

If only. Yi couldn’t just go for it without his worries, that was how he was. However, he would oblige a little and let go a few resistances he might had opposed in other situations. Being back into Yasuo’s mouth was as arousing and intense as the first time, pleasant wetness welcoming his cock. Would he ever get used to that one day ? He doubted it, also because Yasuo was getting better at it and made more and more bold initiatives. He bobbed his head to take more, stroking what he couldn’t immediately take, all that without any show of strain yet. Yi was careful, he still kept a feverish eye on whatever was going on down there.

Already such a mess of drool and precum. It left him speechless to see how eager and dedicated Yasuo could be for an act of the sort. His lips took a little darker shade from being used like this, just like his face in general. The blush spread to his ears and yet he seemed unbothered by the nature of this.

A few times he gropped Yi a little, coaxing him further in his mouth. By the second it got difficult to keep these accidental reflexes down. Yi did try to let go but he was scare, always. A hand in Yasuo’s hair, he liked to think this was to stop him in case he went too far but himself wouldn’t dare to actually pull his hair during sex.

« Yasuo… You’re doing so good, slow down a little… »

If that was possible, it only pushed Yasuo to go faster and take more of him. Exactly what Yi tried to prevent but in moments like these, he could just surrender control to the latter. Instead he moaned lowly, hand hovering close to his mouth, a bit unsure if he wanted to stay silent or not. There was nothing wrong, no one there but them. He could be loud. At least Yasuo seemed to want that, licking the head of his cock to earn more sweet sighs and needy whimpers.

« Have mercy… I won’t last… »

A purr. That was almost how it sounded and echoed in them. Yasuo was far too happy and it showed. Going even harder, he tried to deepthroat Yi again, certainly making a big effort. Once it was good, Yi cried out against the door and struggled not to tighten his soft grasp on his hair. Twice it was heaven although he sensed how difficult it was for Yasuo. All shaky, he stroked his cheek despite the incoming edge. The third time was the last straw. Yi gave up any semblance of control and came, eyes close.

« Ahhh… »

It was extremely good and warm, as good as the first time if not more. Only when he relaxed again did Yi gaze back at him, only to find a good part of his semence over Yasuo’s cheek, already dripping.

_OH NO_.

That cheeky smile afterward proved this was on purpose. Right then, Yasuo’s tongue darted curiously and he licked his lips clean. Unashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmh i can't be sure but prob 2-3 chapters of smut


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
ah yes, barely the beginning of this smut sequence~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Better~_

For that part, Yasuo was proud of himself. Once more he had made Yi come from a blowjob and it showed that he had been efficient enough to cause climax. Truly the best feeling ever.

Also it was a bit of a whim to pull off before Yi was done coming, he wanted him to see how glad and bold he was. To make it obscene. That look on Yi’s face was priceless before he hid his red face.

_So cute… _

Now he was needy as hell. If Yasuo was to learn one single thing, it was that pleasuring his boyfriend only made him more aroused, getting off to his noises of relief and unconscious moves. Right now he wanted Yi to touch him, to feel his hands all over him like the latest time, to come while being held dearly. The first step to that was to clean this mess. Quickly he tucked Yi back in his pants before he got up, yearning to be closer.

« Hey baby… Come… ? » Only to get his attention because Yi seemed stuck in that violent embarrassment.

As soon as he spoke, Yi looked at him and his gaze widened again before he averted it, going for his bag in a hurry. _What ?_ At first confused, Yasuo understood quickly when the latter found a tissue and started to clean his face. _Oh… _

Describing this instant was difficult because at the same time Yi was at last facing him, making quick work of wiping any trace of his release while sporting a deep shade of red in this obvious fluster. Yasuo stood there under this dear attention, feeling both endeared by such reaction but also flustered equally for being cared for like this. Probably Yi found that indecent from himself to have let that happen while all Yasuo wanted was to entice him again, to make him crave more. In the end, this instant was soft, he liked any kind of contact and Yi was cradling his face with care. The only thing he would ask was a good handjob, all he yearned.

« …Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you clean everything. I just wanted to be a little sexy for you. » Strangely honest for the moment but he couldn’t help it when Yi took good care of him.

For a few seconds Yi met his gaze, to focus again on his task : « I-It’s fine, not your fault at all. I apologize for causing this, I didn’t want to… » He looked for the right word but didn’t seem to find it.

_Yeah, he’s ashamed of himself_. If every time this was going to happen then maybe Yasuo should think twice before making himself a mess to turn him on. It had no point otherwise.

« Hey, it’s good ! Come here, I still need you… » Maybe a distraction but he had reasons, no way to ignore how much he desired Yi right now.

« Oh. Ahh… Let me help you, you must have been waiting… » Back on his worries.

No need to tell him twice. Yasuo took him to his bedroom, leaving their bags behinds as well as their shoes. Difficult to remain composed now despite the truthfull pause, he was so hard it hurt. On reflex he sat in bed, urging Yi to follow in what felt like the previous time. He wanted it so much, to feel his hands all over him while he lost it slowly.

This time Yi seemed to have his own idea. After kissing Yasuo tenderly, he pushed him to lie back on the mattress. First change. _Ahhhh ?_ Curiosity burned him quickly, anything new implied exploration and there was so much they hadn’t done before. Yi was right there, above him, such a beautiful expression filled with anticipation and surely soft anxiety. Yasuo remembered that, the fear of not being good enough. However he trusted Yi, certain he was going to satisfy him beyond belief.

Everything took a new turn when Yi retreated until he got at the level of Yasuo’s crotch. _OH_. So here was the intention. Now that Yasuo thought about it, he squirmed lightly at the mere idea, too needy to fight this. Not once Yi had broken eye contact, to gauge his reaction.

« Are you… Are you sure, baby… ? » How could he sound normal ? It was impossible, Yi looked like he was going to pay back the favor with a blowjob too.

A small nod answered him, along this lasting blush that made Yi so gorgeous. Yasuo couldn’t help imagining this time and he had to stop or he could come too fast.

« Please, I want to offer you what you’ve given me. It might be not as good but I’ll try my best. »

« No, no… It will be perfect ‘cause it’s from you… »

To be so tender and loving while there was clearly arousal in the mood was strange but nice. It went on as Yi settled down comfortably and touched his clothed erection with his typical care. Already Yasuo had to bite back a moan, too sensitive for having waited and ‘endured’ the sexiest view of his boyfriend against the door before. _Not too fast… _

« Alright, baby, just a small warning cuz… I’m maybe a little bit close, ya see ? Don’t worry yourself, just don’t expect me to last long… » Very clumsy but he had good hopes Yi would understand.

Yasuo stood his gaze but it was hard, he wanted to ignore his own embarrassment for being horny while also wanting to watch Yi go for it. Softly he stroked Yi’s hair, trying to find some control over himself and affection for a few seconds.

« You don’t have to hold back in any way, as long as if feels good for you I’ll be happy… »

Upon these words Yi got to work, unzipping his pants and lowering it enough to have better access. A mere move and yet Yasuo had to cling a little to the blanket, control slipping barely from what he imagined it would feel like. Yi did pause a few seconds once he freed his cock from its confines, the shyest kind of expression for such amoment. Yasuo wanted to both kiss him and let him continue, sweet conflict.

« Ahh… » It hadn’t started yet but this moan escaped, a tiny weak sound that Yasuo regretted faintly.

It was happening, Yi was going to suck him. The lack of experience was obvious but just like his own case a week ago, Yasuo put it aside. It was expected and there was no judgment as he was the one receiving a damn good treat.

A last glance to him then Yi focused on his task, first stroking his cock. The small amount of precum made Yasuo ashamed of himself but he had an excuse, pleasuring Yi was the sexiest thing he had seen yet. His thoughts turned to jelly the second he felt that tongue play over his cock. A first swipe before Yi got back to it, small licks over the head with clear attention.

« Fucking… shit. » No care about being loud, it was his poor control that Yasuo mourned in advance.

In exchange he earned a rather curious gaze from Yi while he offered more attention, sucking gently. Yasuo would have relished such cute gaze directed to him but it was too good, so warm and perfect when Yi took him in his mouth. On reflex he kept his hand over the latter’s head, trying not to coax him further but need made it so difficult.

Next move really got him desperate when Yi took more of his cock, licking the underside in an excruciatingly slow pace. That actually got Yasuo to close his eyes, bucking into that wonderful wetness.

« Yi… »

This was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for yasuo to lie back and enjoy himself~


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
so this update comes a bit earlier than it's supposed too cuz these days i'm moving back to my student cave, gotta wake up earlier tomorrow and i'm in no mood to dig some deep angst for the soulmate AU xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Too much… _

Of course Yi was enjoying himself but this was the very first time he went down on someone and so he was learning. For now it was going rather well despite his lack of experience. To know Yasuo hadn’t a lot more experience than him was a comforting thought, he wouldn’t be judged too hard. But enough with his thoughts, he had to focus.

All this was so new and he got often the urge to go faster, take more until he could find a limit. However he knew that he could choke like an idiot so he remained careful. Already his shy attention made Yasuo react. After that first blowjob against the door, it had left him so aroused, Yi was rather sure he wouldn’t last very long. Maybe for the best because he was still worried of not being good enough.

_Don’t think that…_ He had better to do.

« Baby… » Once more Yasuo called for him, trembling hand gently stroking his hair.

_It’s alright…_ He wanted to reassure and to ask him not to hold back but Yi couldn’t bring himself to stop his attention. Yasuo was getting close, as the bitter taste reminded him constantly. Soon it would be a lot more to take, Yi had to be ready for that. And yet he dreaded a little that moment because he knew he wasn’t going to bear it so well.

The desire to make Yasuo come won anyway. With a lot of dedication Yi tried to take him completely, even as it implied taking him down his throat. _Relax…_ He had to. This was a first time, he was allowed to make mistakes and to try new things.

First attempt, Yasuo gripped his hair a bit strongly as he whimpered. Very good sign. Yi wanted to hear more but at the same time he would get that only if he made a bigger effort. _Go on…_

This time he took Yasuo’s cock to the hilt and it was such a big strain, Yi had to pull back soon enough. _Fuck… Big…_ The gag reflex was an issue too, if only he could ignore it. In any case, he repeated that a few times, always so slowly. Over his head Yasuo’s hand got a bit clingy, obviously at the limit.

« Y-Yi… do that again… » Positively wrecked.

_With pleasure._

He could tell Yasuo was about to come, too twitchy and needy right now. Not an issue for Yi, he braced himself for the possible worst and best of this moment. Relaxing a little, he went down on him once more, swallowing as he could around Yasuo’s cock.

It did the trick this time but far stronger than what Yi expected. He was held down, not completely forced but Yasuo still kept him right in place as he cried out brokenly. _Shit, too much…_ It hurt a little but most of all, he had to take what he could before breathing again. Yi endured that, fighting this terrible urge to push away.

That was it, Yasuo finished coming down his throat, grasp over him while he lied back in bliss. Only then did he let go of Yi, allowing him to move and breathe again.

« Hah… » Really, that had been a challenge. His jaw ached a little, his throat too but he was happy, he made Yasuo come all alone.

Yi rose and looked for that water bottle he had seen before. It couldn’t be so far. Indeed he found it quickly and took a good sip before he returned to be, yearning to be held again. Most of all, he wanted to know if what he had offered was good. Clearly it was enough to get Yasuo off but his anxiety pushed to ask.

« Hey, love… Are you still here ? »

« No… » Yasuo was far too alive to be gone, he opened his eyes and gazed at him softly. « Damn, I’m sure I zoned out, it was so good… »

First info and it seemed more than fine. Yi could relax now. _Oh wait_. On a small thought, he took care of Yasuo and tucked him back in his pants, last thing before they resumed their cuddles. Yasuo welcomed him gladly, clinging to him with that typical laziness after climax. It was cute to see.

« Glad to hear that, I tried my best… »

Nothing could express better his gratitude than a kiss. Yi leaned for it, brushing his cheek lightly for he was a little overwhelmed by affection. This had to be the payback for such intense attention, he wanted to give Yasuo so much more. The kiss showed that same passion for each other, holding and sighing happily in that blessed exchange.

In the end they were cuddling each other, grinning like idiots because all that matter was holding the other. Yasuo seemed affected by this loving urge too, happily taking him closer to press as many pecks as he could. More than once Yi couldn’t repress that laughter when tickled, trying to get away from it but as quick it was over.

The afternoon could start.

When they did calm down a little, Yasuo spoke quietly, caressing his cheek : « Mmmh, I’d like to spoon. Fine ? »

_Awww perfect…_ No way to refuse, Yi wanted to spoon now that it was offered.

« Yes, of course. Big or little spoon ? »

« I’m the little spoon ! Come here… »

The way he said it made Yi so endeared that he had to focus again and get moving before it was noticed. As Yasuo turned his back to him, he joined him and embraced him from behind. Then they could be at peace, arms laced around each other.

« So fucking good… Thanks baby… »

« All good, I love to hold you… » Especially like that, in bed.

Yi guessed that it was now time for their nap. Mere thought because it was fine and no doubt they would end up a little sleepy if they remained like that for a while.

Except the position only brought him back to the previous mood. Like that, he was completely pressed to Yasuo’s body, relishing his warmth and presence but also making him react little by little. It seemed that he needed more and the blowjob was enough to wake his yearning up.

_Ah no… _

Struggling was useless, he only caused himself to think more about it and little by little Yi got hard again, frozen in that position.

Sometimes the universe really hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now yi will be the horny one :3c


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
sneaky update voted on twitter since i had to be up early! dw, i'll update like always tonight
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Wait_.

This was a mere hypothesis but it had no reason to be since Yasuo knew what he was feeling. However he doubted himself again and again, unsure how to bring that up. What if he was mistaken ? It would be awkward to ask.

The thing was, he was pretty sure Yi was hard again.

Difficult to ignore but at the same time he didn’t want to make an incorrect guess. Imagine if he was wrong. _But…_ No, it was real, they were quietly spooning and now Yi had an erection. That mere thought sent Yasuo spiraling into arousal instantly, he was far too horny for his boyfriend.

The key was not to make a single move that would betray himself. Why ? That was stupid, if Yi needed more then they could perfectly find relief again. Why react with such fluster ? _I don’t know…_ Possibly because so many times Yasuo had been the one found craving while they weren’t supposed to.

It didn’t go away. At the same time, why would it ? Their position got to Yi and unless they really tried to distract themselves and put distance between, them he would remain so. Yasuo got unfairly turned on by this whole thing, he had come not so long ago but he was certain in very short time he would be pleading for more. The worst was that like this he craved to be fucked, such a powerful urge but they couldn’t do anything of the sort.

A few times Yi moved his hands over him, nothing crude of course, more like to distract himself in what must have been deep shame. Sadly Yasuo couldn’t see his face but he was certain the latter’s face was flushed red without any solution to hide it.

It was the end, Yasuo was hard too. Staying right there was too much, he did his best to stay quiet and perfectly still but he was human and some things were unbearable. It got him slightly squirming in their embrace and right on he accidentaly rocked against Yi. _Oh no…_ That sharp intake of breath just behind did relieve him a little because he wasn’t alone in this.

Both went perfectly still, frozen in that spooning position. It was over. The real question to ask, who was the most embarrassed at the moment ?

Yasuo couldn’t hold it together anymore so he fought his fluster and asked : « Yi… ? You… You need a hand ? »

_Awkward…_ It was ridiculous because everything was fine, they were allowed to go for it again. However shame was impossible to dodge. Gently Yi held him tighter, face hidden against the back of his head.

« I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… » He sounded so shy and quiet, quite adorable despite the reasons.

« No, it’s fine, I swear ! Yi darling… I need you too… »

To support his words, Yasuo took one of his hands and led it to his own crotch, hoping that would be good enough for Yi not to worry all alone. Such light contact and already he bucked against their hands, so needy. That gasp from behind made him crave more. Yi clung to him, incredibly bothered.

« I can help, let me… »

More than Yasuo would have hoped for. Now Yi was actively squeezing and stroking him through his clothes, betraying a lot of eagerness. However Yasuo had an idea and he didn’t want to waste that so fast. He took his hand away before explaining.

« Baby, there is something we can try… Please… »

Not even waiting, Yasuo pulled down his jeans and boxers which caused a bit of panic behind because now Yi would be literally grinding against his bare ass. That was what he wanted, he didn’t mind at all.

« Yasuo… ? » A bit confused, more than aroused.

« Do the same please… You don’t have to take it off completely, just down… »

« Yasuo ! We can’t do it now, I don’t have lube or… or anything… »

Of course Yi would jump on that conclusion but he was so aroused that he couldn’t stop himself from rocking against Yasuo, making a dear show of soft shame.

« Don’t worry, I know. We’ll fuck after your exams… Now take it off, you can’t fuck me but at least you can have something… »

Enough to convince him, or maybe it was the heated mood that got to Yi. In any case he hastily lowered his pants and boxers, the only moment he didn’t have his hands on Yasuo. _Yes…_

« What do you want me to do… ? »

« I’ll show you, do what feels good… » No need to take this slow, Yasuo pressed his hips back against Yi’s, indeed making his cock rub against his ass.

This earned him a small gasp while Yi came back to spoon him, hiding his fluster one more. He completely left control to Yasuo.

So Yasuo gently reach down to urge him between his thighs. It wouldn’t be as good as a good fucking inside but surely for Yi this would do the trick. Now Yasuo kept his legs closed, hoping this would give some friction. A few times he rocked back to get him to move.

« Like this… Go on, fuck me… » He did try to sound seductive, at least for the show but Yasuo was close to lose it, this was the only thing he could get that felt a bit like having sex.

« I will try… »

From his tone to his shaky gestures, it was clear Yi didn’t know what he was doing and instead followed his instinct. Slow at first he rocked forward, testing a little. It wasn’t so pleasurable for Yasuo, except for the slight tease against his hole but there wasn’t much he could hope from that. The good side was their advanced state of arousal, it made a lot of precum and soon enough it wasn’t dry when Yi thrust between his thighs.

« Hey, it’s good… ? Looks like you’re having fun, heh… » Yasuo was pleased, it was nice to feel the latter’s control fading away when he got too aroused.

Yi remained pressed to his back although one of his hands fell to Yasuo’s hip, small anchor while he started to pick up the pace. He also got quite noisy, in his own measures of course. Far from wanton whines but Yi did pant softly against him, allowing a few gasps and moans to slip. Yasuo did his best for him, legs resolutely closed. It was good though he wished they were naked, to feel more skin against him. This would be for next time.

Just as he started to think about touching himself, Yi beat him to it and took a good hold on his cock. Yasuo would be a little ashamed of the way he whimpered afterward but it was too late and he was feeling so good to care. He bucked into Yi’s hand, which also made him rock back into him as result. No matter what he did, it was pleasurable.

« Oh Yi… Do that again… »

Now he would start to think that Yi had something for his voice, or the way he talked when he tried to be sexy because just after that, he held him tighter and stroked faster his cock. All that he could ever want. As if it wasn’t enough, Yasuo felt a kiss pressed to his nape, making him blush as quick because sex was good but affection always got him bad. _Awww…_ A small distraction. Next instant, Yi took his hand that wasn’t busy getting Yasuo off to sneak it under his shirt.

Everything started to get hot.

Between that warm hand caressing his chest and the other one playing with the head of his cock, Yasuo didn’t know what to focus on. Overwhelmed, he arched into contact and that only brought him closer to Yi, who was now fucking him hard and fast. A wonder how he could find enough control to take his pleasure and pay attention to Yasuo.

Until Yi whimpered loudly._ Fuck, hot…_ It was enough for him to come, making a mess between Yasuo’s thighs. His grasp around his cock did go tense for a while, squeezing a bit hard but that felt so good. It even got him off. Yasuo wasn’t so surprised, having everything happening at once could potentially make him come and hearing Yi find climax was the last straw. Now he joined him, trembling in sweet orgasm.

« Yi… » On reflex he ended up face turned in the pillow, seeking comfort.

Once he was finished, Yasuo sighed deeply, overly satisfied. _Damn…_ All felt a little messy but he didn’t care for now, it was good and Yi had come too.

« Honey… ? Hey, did you like it ? »

Their position wasn’t the best for a mutual cuddle but Yasuo tried to reach for him, ready to smother him with affection. Except Yi didn’t move at all. He was back, that was certain because now he remained quite tense, clinging to Yasuo as much as he could.

« Baby ? »

« I’m sorry, all this is my fault… I should have better control over myself. » Similar embarrassment.

_Nooooooooooooo…_ Yasuo was sad, he didn’t want Yi to worry like this.

« But no, it’s not your fault at all… Hell, I couldn’t even stop myself. Please Yi, there is no issue, I liked that and I hope it was good for you too. »

« …I liked that too. Thank you for helping me. »

« No problem, everything for my cute darling ! »

It would take a bit more time to completely forget about shame but Yasuo had good hopes this was dealt with.

_Ah, we gotta clean now. Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't wait to write the vacation, they will have so much fun and fluff T__T


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
fluff time~
> 
> thanks for reading!

The time after love was soft, to Yi’s surprise. Even as they had taken care of the mess and cleaned up everything, he felt a bit too ashamed of himself. And yet it didn’t touch their peace afterward, once they were free to collapse in bed for a good nap. It was ever better after sex, now they felt all relaxed, ready to fall asleep.

Yasuo never let him go, this time he was snuggled up to him so as to take as much contact as possible. They didn’t use the blanket because the season was getting warmer but enough to bear each other’s presence.

All would be well, they still had time together and there was another week before they had to be separated for exam time.

It didn’t take long for Yasuo to be quiet, he didn’t even try to chat so much and directly curled up against Yi for maximum comfort. That was so sweet to see, he welcomed him gladly and together they found sleep.

~

_Mmmh… _

Time had gone, it would seem. No idea how much but he was certain it was later.

_I don’t care… _

All was so nice right there, he was pressed to Yasuo’s front and they were cuddling quietly. The best spot to be. Just before they went for their nap, Yasuo had taken off his shirt and so now it was all for Yi to relish gently as long as it last. It was a little exciting and really nice to feel skin under his fingertips. Slowly he started to caress this warm body idly, maybe waiting for fall asleep again. In any case Yi loved it, he was as close as he could get.

If only they could share more. _Soon_.

It was both a relief and a topic of increasing anxiety. They would get to have each other once Yi’s exams would be done and this was such a huge step, not a mere task. It took a full week, of course it was important. But then he would get the sweetest reward, his boyfriend only for him.

_Hmm, I have to ask_. It was very likely that the holiday house was available on the beginning of the holidays but Yi would still have to inform his family. Question of curtesy again. For real, he was very happy with that plan, it had everything they could ever dream of – quality time, beach not so far, possibility to sleep in and to eat a bit whatever they wanted. Some freedom for a short period. Most important, they would be able to have sex in more intimate ways. Not that it wasn’t already but for now they had to wait patiently until they had the proper setting to make love without any nuisance. Yi couldn’t wait to be there already, it was going to be so fun and refreshing.

_With my dear love… _

He gazed fondly at Yasuo although the angle wasn’t so practical. The latter seemed asleep but no idea to what level. Would a caress take him back from sleep or would he sleep through hell ? Secretly, Yi wanted more, he wanted to offer this affection that built up during the day. Having to wait for a specific day was horrible, if only they were able to see each other in such setting any time they wanted. No matter what, Yi tightened a little the embrace, face pressed to Yasuo’s chest. May it last forever.

At some point they wouldn’t be able to see each other every day. Next year was going to be harsh on them and Yi couldn’t fully realize it yet. For now they were riding this powerful high after confession, together while it last. Sadly he knew that once september was there, he and Yone would say goodbye to Yasuo and go away to study elsewhere. How would that turn out ? It was far too early to guess but it wasn’t going to be fun for him, first to be far from his family and second to be far from his love. The only good side was that he and Yone planned to be roommates – if their exams’ results didn’t stop them – so they wouldn’t be so lost in that new city.

It was going to hurt no matter what. In the most blessed case, he would come back home to see Yasuo during holidays but meanwhile it would get so lonely for him. They mere in couple for not even a few weeks, planning to be apart for so long felt like torture. Another reason to cherish their time for now.

_Dear…_

On reflex or not, he clung a little to Yasuo, hoping they wouldn’t suffer from distance too much. Not just on a sexual point of view, Yi knew he was going to need him in terms of affection and contact. So much was going to be lost. _Not letting go for now_. He was going to enjoy Yasuo’s presence as much as possible like honey.

However something stopped Yi thoughts, some stirring in their embrace. Now Yasuo moved a little, taking Yi closer until he settled back for more sleep. Except Yi felt that hand go up from his side to his arm, his shoulder to at last finish over his cheek. Looking up, indeed Yasuo seemed awake.

« Oh my god, you’re such a cutie… Hello hello ! » Such a deep tone from sleep, it was a delight to hear.

Since it was now clear there was no one sleeping anymore, Yi stretched a little and got up for a kiss, hungry for some sweet attention. Of course he couldn’t forget, soon this would end even for a short period and it made him sad. Hands around Yasuo’s face, he coaxed him into it the best he could, more than pleased to feel that passionate reply. Hands roamed and hands grabbed urgently, the most blessed kind of affection.

It got to the point that Yi parted, only to get up and go on top of the latter. It was so nice, Yasuo was extremely cuddly and couldn’t let him go so far, he could have purred when Yi got back to him. So to say, that kiss last for a while until it turned into breathless love.

That was all they could ask, peace and quiet to enjoy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, let's get this moving. i think we'll make this go for next week


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooooo  
soon exams xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Even the best things had an end. After quite a long nap and a short ice cream break in the kitchen, Yi had left to go back home. It was bound to happen but it made them both quite sad, like expected. A good hug and many kisses before that couldn’t erase it.

Right now Yasuo was agonizing on his bed, considering his life. It rarely hit him like this to be so lonely but it could happen, always after he said goodbye to Yi. A bit stupid, they would see each other next but he remained in that soft melancholia for a while, thinking about the last he saw the latter after he had walked him half way back home.

_A cutie… _

No matter what, Yi always brought him so much joy, it was incredible. That smile only a few could get to see, making him melt without a chance to take it back. It would have to wait next day and the return to highschool. Long sigh, Yasuo both hated having to go there but since it was the only place to get to see his boyfriend then he was still a bit glad. Question of balance.

Rolling over, he curled up in the blanket. If he tried hard enough, he could still smell a little Yi’s previous presence. Barely a hint, nothing potent but still some comfort for Yasuo. He missed him a lot and there was no one around to chat with him. He had also sent Yi a few messages but at the moment he was busy with his homework, nothing he could fight.

_Well, time to die_.

This went until he realized the sheets weren’t so clean. _Oh fuck_. No, he wasn’t wrong, they had managed to mess a little the sheets. At the same time it wasn’t surprising because indeed they had a lot of fun and intimate time but now it was time to panic a little. He had to get all this to the laundry before anyone got home. _Wait, what time is it ?_

Checking his phone for the time, it only increased his panic because it wasn’t that late but Yone could be back at any time from now on. _Ahhhhhhhh… _

Not a single second lost, Yasuo made quick work of taking the sheets to the washing machine, putting it on without waiting. This was dumb, he was dumb. Next time he was going to be more careful but at the same time, it had been so good to be careless. Now it was time to pay the price and risk getting caught cleaning everything in haste. Of course the washing cycle wouldn’t end before someone got back home but at least he could pretend not to be involved.

A good plan, hopefully no one would ever notice.

Once he got clean sheets for his bed and everything tidy, Yasuo could breathe at last. Not better than a good time of sudden pressure. Saved for now so he returned to his soft thoughts about Yi. Still not message so he was going to be agonize again on his bed, this time all tidy.

_Arg. Baby… ?_

Now it also struck him that his bed would no longer smell like his boyfriend. Horrible loss, nothing worth crying over but Yasuo would mourn all alone. In need for some comfort he looked for the shirt Yi had sweetly given to him in their exchange. That would do for the moment. _Better_.

By the way, did he had some homeworks too ? _Oh shit_. Back to his desk then. Really, he was zoning out too often when Yi was away. This was what he deserved for doing his homeworks just the day before, he could have done it far earlier. Anyway, it had to be done and the latter was busy too, this would work out well for both.

~

« Hey, I’m home. »

And now Yasuo wasn’t alone anymore. Yone was back.

« Yooooooooo. » At least he acknowledged it, no need to go greet him because they had literally been at highschool in the morning.

Although Yasuo felt like being nice, solitude could be heavy sometimes and he looked for the faintest excuse to have a break from his homeworks. Many reasons to go to the kitchen where Yone was pouring himself a glass of juice. Yasuo knew better than to have a snack, it was getting late and soon they would have dinner. Instead he purely slumped against the table, sitting on his chair.

More than an hour ago he and Yi had been eating ice cream here and Yasuo got a bit sad and fond at the same time, sighing.

« Sad because you don’t know what to make for dinner ? » Of course Yone would notice, taking a chair nearby while they relaxed a bit on the end of the day.

« Fuck it’s my turn ? Ahhh… »

_I forgot… _

« Yup. But don’t worry, there is still plenty of vegetables waiting to be cooked. Or pasta if you prefer the easy solution. »

« Fuck you, I don’t wanna eat zucchinis two days in a row. » Not even feeling like confronting him, it was his plain reaction to another potential healthy meal.

« Someone is cranky, I see. You miss him that bad ? »

Of course Yone would guess, it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yasuo wasn’t on a particularly bad mood, he simply wished to spend more time with Yi. Another sigh for this short opportunity.

« Yeah… Plus soon y’all will be studying so I won’t be able to see him for weeks. I love my life. »

« Imagine how it will be for us, feels like we’re about to die. »

It had the positive side of making Yasuo laugh. Oh these weeks were going to be hell for everyone in highschool, not his year but he would still long for Yi.

« Though I think you’ll be able to see Yi. You know, we’ll study a little together and it would be a shame truly if I invited him home for that. »

_Oh ?_

« Wait, you’d do that for me ? »

« Not just for you, he’s very serious and revisions with him are always quite productive. But yes, I’m sure we’ll find a way. »

« Oh my fucking god, thank you… »

So there was hope. Suddenly Yasuo thought about it a little, indeed it could work really well. The main issue was always to provide a proper reason to Yi’s parents but studying with one of his classmates would work fine.

« No problem. Just please don’t have sex while I’m home. »

« HEY NO ! » Either Yone knew or he was staying cautious. In any case, Yasuo was dying inside. « Mind your own business. »

Why did everything happened so much ? All Yasuo wanted was some peace with Yi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, i'm trying to push the story forward xD


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
let's goooooooooooooo
> 
> thanks for reading!

There were some good news.

Yone brought up to him that during the ‘break’ before their exams, they could very well study together at him place. So it implied that he could see Yasuo, as heavily hinted as Yone could. To his credit, he did make an effort not to meddle too much in their business and anyway he was far too respectful for that. To know that he would find a way for them to casually meet without raising suspicion was really great.

It made that last week of classes a bit less sad than Yi would have thought because indeed they knew they had a way to see each other afterward.

This last week was also a sample of hell, at least for teachers. Was there anything worse than many students about to finish classes for this year ? It was indeed Yasuo’s promo and the younger ones that were about to be so disruptive, no way to teach anything in such light mood. Between that early taste of holiday and Yi’s year about to go through exams, there was a whole world. Still, he was happy for them, better enjoy that respite before they had to face death like him, Yone and others.

Of course no one would die but these exams were quite important and a first milestone to reach in life. To be anxious about it was normal and a bit expected.

Another reason to have a break from revisions with Yasuo. For real, this was going to be really good if indeed they managed to make it work. The plan had the convinient advantage of giving a cover, his parents couldn’t refuse him to stay at his good friend and classmate’s place to study.

Anyway Yi did plan to study a lot, seeing Yasuo wouldn’t be his full focus but it would be more of a treat. This wouldn’t be a lie at all, he was going to study with Yone and then oh, what good luck, Yasuo wasn’t too far. Sweet time could happen.

Thinking about sweet moments, they had one last thursday together. Something worthy looking forward to because they would get one last time to be intimate before their reunion during holiday.

Day after day Yi counted them until they could share more. This was barely the beginning of the relationship but he craved every single moment he could get, especially anything sexy. Of course they wouldn’t do any of that during the study time before exams, this was a big no no as there would be Yone in the flat. Better not try that.

Time couldn’t go slower, it was such a strange thing. When he didn’t want something to happen, everything went so fast and when he was waiting for private time with his boyfriend, time was so incredibly slow. They did the best of it when they were at highschool, sneaking away during breaks to go hug at each under the stairs but it wasn’t the same thing than being alone in a flat with only their longing and fluster.

Soft times next to the lockers, trying to convey a bit of affection in chaste manners. Desperate times as they texted each other until the end of the day, trying to ignore their need for a while. Yasuo could be a real tease when he was in the mood, which happened sometimes. When it did happen it was a real effort from Yi to suppress any kind of arousal although as soon as he said something the latter would stop. Both understood distance wasn’t nice.

Soon it would be thursday and with it, another possibility.

~

_This is dumb…_

However Yi was seriously considering it.

This was the issue at hand, literally : he still had the shirt Yasuo had ‘given’ to him but it didn’t carry much his smell anymore. Or at all. Part of Yi wanted to ask him for another one, like an exchange. However, he felt too mortified to dare asking. It was so silly, the mere fact that it belonged to Yasuo should be enough and yet he had this request.

It was morning, far too early but Yi had to be up in any case. Like always his gaze would fall of that shirt as he kept it religiously nearby. Worn once or twice when he needed some comfort but never for too long. Also at some point he had put it for laundry because it was important to take care of someone’s clothes.

Why overthink so early ?

Yi sighed, a bit troubled by all that. It was trivial and mattered only for him but indeed it would be nice to have something else from Yasuo. However it felt quite selfish so he went on his morning routine like always plus with that low struggle.

_Go, ask him. This isn’t the end of the world._

After more overthinking, Yi took his phone and sent a message.

**[Hey, good morning ! I hope you slept well.]**

**[Yasuo, would you mind if I gave your shirt back to have another one in exchange ?**

**Don’t worry, it’s clean, I took care of it.]**

At that time, he wasn’t going to get an answer yet, it was too early for Yasuo. So Yi was going to stay in this small issues for a while, wondering if it was wrong to do or not.

_I should move_.

Like every day he would be ready far too early but it gave him time for himself.

An answer came later when he was busy checking the news on the internet. Of course it was Yasuo, causing his heart to speed up quite innocently. _Awww…_

**[oh fuck its early…]**

**[hey cutie!]**

**[omg yes!]**

**[dw, i got plenty of shirts xD]**

**[want me to pack one for this morning ?]**

A lot more positive than Yi would have thought. This was good for him but light shame lingered knowing he was asking Yasuo a big favor.

**[When it’s convinient for you. I can wait.]**

**[Hello love, I’ll be glad to soon see you…]**

**[fuck yeah ill get you another shirt]**

**[lot of kisses, darling!]**

**[sry gotta go, im a bit late and yon is pissed]**

Now it was so sweet. Yi was glad to know it was more than fine and to hear from Yasuo was always a pleasure. Indeed soon he would see him again and his adorable face. Surely in the hour he was going to meet the brothers at highschool if indeed Yasuo didn’t run too late.

_Can’t wait !_

And then he remembered the shirt business and blushed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boys gotta enjoy the last smut before HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
sorry, it's been a while for that one T__T dw, it won't stop!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

No way to think about anything else.

Yasuo was sitting there in math class, trying to focus even a little but his thoughts were else where. _Such a cutie…_ Good thing he didn’t had any exams this year or he would be doomed to fail it. Getting together in that particular time of the year was quite dangerous indeed but for Yi it would surely go smoothly. Yasuo believed in him and his great knowledge and serious, he was going to pass without issue.

_Can’t wait to have him over to ‘study’~_

Technically Yi was going to seriously study since it was the main point of going to Yone’s place. However it didn’t stop the love birds from seeing each other since they would be so close. Yasuo knew to stay in his lane in important times so he wasn’t going to be disruptive just to get his boyfriend’s attention, first it would annoy him and Yone while they did nothing to deserve it and second he didn’t want to even risk making Yi late in his work. Basic decency, all that stuff.

On the other hand, it was also stated and agreed that Yi would get at least one hours or more to spend with Yasuo, which was a lot already. More than enough to fulfill his need for contact and affection, maybe they would even nap. _Would be nice, yeah_. Anyway they couldn’t allow the mood to get sexy so happy cuddles would be the first option.

Exactly why he wouldn’t last during exams, his head was full of love and possibilities, nothing about this damned equation they were trying to solve at the moment.

More close, there was also the topic of the shirts. They were supposed to make an exchange this day but because he had arrived a bit too late on Yone’s usual margin before classes, it hadn’t happened yet. The first break in the morning wouldn’t be long enough too so it only left the option of the lunch break. Second reason why Yasuo was daydreaming, still not over that conversation.

_Daaaaaamn… _

The week was already so busy and this request came out of nowhere. Or maybe not ? It didn’t matter, Yi had asked for another shirt to exchange and Yasuo was more than happy to do so. Surely outsiders would think this was silly but to know Yi wanted to have a souvenir from him was the sweetest thing in the world after his grin.

_I wanna ask him another shirt too_. Now that it was mentioned, he thought about it a little. The shirt he had was still very fine and fulfilled its role but to get another one sounded equally nice. Greedy but only by love.

_Ah fuck, gotta wash it before giving it back. _

So it wouldn’t be for next day. However next day was Thursday and Yasuo knew he would get something even better than a shirt that day. Their last occasion to be intimate for a while. Yone was nice, once more he had decided to make plans to go downtown with his friends for the afternoon, leaving the flat empty. _At the same time I doubt he’d want to be there_. This was best for everyone.

Why try to focus on the class anyway ? He had already so many good things to look forward to and sadly the class wasn’t part of it.

Soon it would be the first break of the morning.

~

At least time never stopped, as slow as it could get during the most boring classes on the near final week of the school year. Good thing, now it was over and every students had gone on lunch break like Yi and Yasuo. This time Yone had stuck around during the meal, only to go on his way afterward as he knew it wasn’t that fun to be the third wheel and anyway he had better to do.

As soon as he saw his brother go for good Yasuo took Yi’s hand and hastily led him to their peaceful spot under the stairs.

« Let’s go ! »

That typical soft laugh answered his enthusiasm, music to his ears.

It didn’t take long to find their special place and good point, there was no one there. Sometimes it was really annoying to find the stairs occupied by other students, there weren’t a lot of spaces like that not to be bothered and still be able to chat.

Back to the window, Yasuo sat down and opened his arms to Yi for a good hug. At last they were alone.

« You look so precious, dear… » No filter at all, Yi spoke gently in their small bubble of peace.

« Naw, you’re the precious one here ! »

As to make him quiet, Yi kissed him tenderly. They didn’t do it often during the day as it was quite public but in this spot, they could, nothing stopped them from exchanging chaste affection. Without thinking Yasuo held him closer, making sure he wouldn’t go. He still broke the kiss after a while to whisper the good news.

« Hey, I got a shirt for you… »

Well, when he said that Yasuo didn’t expect to actually see Yi blush a little. _Ohhh…_ Nothing too visible but since they were so close, it stood out beautifully.

« Thank you. » Just that and then Yi leaned to rest against him, obviously a little flustered.

_He’s embarrassed…_ Well, thinking again, Yasuo would have been too if he were the one to first ask for the exchange. But the reverse was cute, he had nothing against it.

« It’s fine, baby… Oh by the way, do you mind if I ask you the same ? I’d love to get another shirt too. »

Temporary shame was already reduced, Yi rose again to gaze at him in light curiosity.

« You too ? I… I will find something for you, don’t worry. It’s not bother. »

« Thank you, lovely darling… Now let me give you the goods ! »

No time lost, he grabbed his bag and went through it to get the shirt he had carefully packed this same morning.

Overly happy, he gave it to Yi, waiting for his reaction.

« There, for you. Sorry, I didn’t go through my whole closet to choose one but this one is still very comfy. »

« It’s everything I wanted, thank you… » Yi’s blush was still there, eyes on that black shirt he held preciously. After that he put it in his own bag, to be safely taken back home at the end of the day.

Yasuo wasn’t able to stop that dear feeling, so proud of himself for giving some joy. Now it was time to be given back his own shirt he had first lend to Yi. It was in perfect condition, ironed and washed. The latter held it out to him, close to smile although quite shy.

« Here is yours, I took great care of it. Thank you for accepting my request. »

Really, joy could be silly sometimes but Yasuo didn’t care, he was in love and to know he offered something good was enough to make his day. Unstoppable, he pulled Yi into a strong hug, trying to muffle a little his attention while it overwhelmed him.

« No, thank you, you absolute cutie… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another thursday but surely the last before a while xD


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
oh it's been a while xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Ugh, can’t sleep…_

It happened once in a while but it didn’t mean that Yi was glad about it. Every single time it was a real pain, especially when it had no reason to be. It was Wednesday night, several days into the week and so no late waking. Why couldn’t he find sleep now ?

No matter how many times Yi turned in bed, time went on and nothing happened. This was getting frustrating quickly because there was nothing he could do, just wait and hope he would still get his sleep hours for the day.

_Thursday…_

A very important day. Maybe that was why he wasn’t asleep at the moment, because he wanted to be next day already.

_Or maybe that’s good ‘cause we’ll have a good reason to nap_. But it remained annoying and Yi wished he could simply fall asleep.

After ten more minutes, he decided to text Yasuo. There wasn’t much to do and possibly staring at a screen would exhaust him. Dear Yasuo, light of his life. Surely at that time he was still awake. Even when he had classes early he stayed up in the night, only to be in a rather miserable state next morning. It brought Yi back to the day and the exchange of shirts. Right now he was wearing it, quite happy to have something that carried Yasuo’s smell. It didn’t replace him but it was familiar.

_What is he doing at that time ?_

Yi made a face when he saw it was already 11, all this early sleeping for nothing.

**[Hey, are you still awake?]**

Miracle of technology and time, a message from Yasuo arrived within the minute.

**[heyyyyyyy]**

**[oh boy, ur not supposed to sleep rn?]**

**[yeah, still awake!]**

Even a few texts and already Yi felt a bit better. It could seem silly but he liked to interact with Yasuo, no matter the time of the day.

**[Sadly I can’t fall asleep yet so I came to check on you.]**

**[I miss you, dear… I wish we could cuddle to sleep.]**

His most dear wish at the moment but it had no chance to become true, at least not so soon.

**[awwww…]**

**[wish u were here T__T]**

**[tho i can offer u smth else]**

In full honesty, Yi would take anything offered. At least to busy his mind before sleep got merciful enough. _I wonder what he’s thinking about._

**[Yes please, anything.]**

**[Is it a picture ?]**

The most likely course of action but he knew Yasuo could surprise him almost every time. He had to be patient for now since it took some time, which proved the idea of a picture.

**[There you go~]**

Indeed it was a picture and not any kind of picture, it was a sexy one. Like the few sent before, the lighting wasn’t that good because it was night time and something discreet but it couldn’t keep Yi from blushing when he noticed every detail. Yasuo was sitting in bed, back to the attenant wall. In itself that wasn’t really sexy, still clothed but Yi noticed first that he was wearing the exchanged shirt and second that Yasuo was hard, obvious erection restricted by his boxers.

_Alright, alright, alright… _

Well, Yi wasn’t mad, far from it. Yasuo had exactly offered something that he knew he would enjoy. It hit directly in his cravings, starting to need again now that he had seen his boyfriend getting handy with himself. That one hand casually left next to his crotch, that mischievous grin telling everything of his thoughts, the cheer longing displayed.

_Wait, is it from right now ?_ His thoughts raced after this idea. What if that picture had been snapped minutes ago ? It would mean that Yasuo was maybe a little busy. At the same time, of course this pic had to be taken recently, no way he had a few ones taken days ago in case he wanted to give Yi a few heated ideas.

**[So~?]**

Oh Yi could distinctly hear him say that, with that smoothness of a few instants before he would back off in fear to have gone too far.

**[I didn’t expect it but it’s very welcome.]**

**[Do you need right now…?]**

If that was Yasuo’s goal to rouse his interest in return, it was working. Yi could only feel it, that typical warmth after the blush, going lower. He knew he was doomed now and he would have to blow off some steam because Yasuo was impossible to resist and they had been waiting a whole week to be intimate.

**[ahh]**

**[gotta admit, i was thinking about u…]**

**[i really really miss u bby]**

**[good thing you texted me xD]**

At the same time, what was Yasuo expecting from sending that kind of picture ? Either he merely wanted to express his longing or he wanted to make Yi as desperate than him. Now there was no other solution, Yi was going to need some quick relief. Hopefully the latter was ready to offer a few heated texts.

**[I need too now, I hope you’re proud of yourself.]**

**[Please, can you tell me more about what you’re doing?]**

It felt so shameful to ask and yet it wasn’t even crude. Maybe he was already anticipating what Yasuo was going to tell in his messages, always so shameless when it came to praising Yi and making him come.

**[naw, just wanted to give something nice… :’( ]**

**[nvm, u in the mood?]**

**[want me to make it quick or make it last?]**

_Now there are options ??_ This was ridiculous, in the good way. Yi wished he could have let Yasuo sweet talk him all night long but they had classes next morning and he needed to sleep.

**[Quick please, I want to sleep soon.]**

**[Thank you love, for the trouble.]**

**[mmh ur welcome bby…]**

**[aight, lets do this]**

**[already touching yourself… ?]**

No need to feel anxious, there was nothing wrong. Yi just had to stay quiet and all would be good, fine. To be asked that question made him unconsciously touch himself, reminded of what he craved. By now he was hard, merely cupping his erection through fabric but soon he was going to need more.

Deep sigh. _Let’s go…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the boys have more fun~


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
let's get the fluff rolling~

_So sexy…_

Yasuo doubted it was on purpose but he was always left craving when they had these late conversations. And now he knew for a fact that Yi was touching himself, having a sweet time between their messages.

_I guess we’re too desperate._

Of course Yasuo chuckled, he was too horny for his darling and it led them to a very heated chat in the middle of the night. To know it was just before Thursday proved him right, they had such a hard time holding back when they knew next day they were going to have so much fun. _We can’t fuck though_. He wished they could. The flat was empty for a few hours, technically they could but maybe it was too fast for Yi and indeed they didn’t have everything they needed. So they would wait until the beginning of holidays. Thinking again, maybe it was for the best because they would get all the peace needed and more than that.

_Wait, focus !_

Yi was counting on him, plus it was well past his usual sleep time so Yasuo needed to help him quickly. Of course his boyfriend could very well take care of himself but it was always welcome to have a few nice words and sexy suggestions. In his very case Yasuo wouldn’t need that, having already pushed his boxers down to have easy access to his cock. _Mmmh…_ The only thing that kept him from jerking off was the stronger urge to dirty talk Yi, a very satisfying activity.

**[tell me]**

**[good…?]**

It had been a good minute since Yi’s last message, it could mean anything. Most likely he was already having fun, or maybe not so much because he was always so discreet, even under pleasure. Yasuo tried to picture that moment, the latter a bit tense under his light blanket, barely teasing himself but soon he would have to indulge because it was late.

_Poor darling_. Yasuo had a lot of compassion for him, not being able to fall asleep was so annoying. _Well, I’m sure this will help~_

Light buzzing, a new message had arrived._ Yes !_

**[Just keep talking, I’ll read everything but maybe not answer. Please.]**

Indeed it would be quick. Yasuo stopped jerking off to type his answer, already feeling so needy. In appearance Yi’s messages might come off as short and direct but between the lines, he wanted him. That « please » said everything needed.

**[gotcha!]**

**[mmh think about tomorrow…]**

**[u in my bed while i suck you]**

**[or maybe smth else]**

**[having u on top, so perfect...]**

So many ideas, so little time.

It was difficult because it got Yasuo desperate too, putting his phone aside so he could play on these ideas, eyes closed while he tried to picture it. Not even thinking he was stroking himself hard and fast, this was what he earned for being horny at night.

He still tried to send a few more messages since he knew Yi wouldn’t always answer. Always that same image of his beloved in bed writhing gently under sweet pleasure, struggling to muffle everything and so cute at it.

**[maybe thats not what u want]**

**[after ur exams, when we’ll be free]**

**[ill let u have me]**

**[fuck me fr, make me a mess]**

**[i wanna hear u…]**

**[so pretty on top of me…]**

If that didn’t help Yi, he was running our of ideas. It also worked for him because he was always starved for more, he wanted to be in a few weeks once all the madness was over. To at last get fucked – or maybe be made love to, Yi would call it this way. The latest occasion had been a lot already, to have Yi fuck between his thighs for the closest feel they could get, it was priceless. And now it pushed Yasuo to give up his phone for a while, trying not to be noisy while he touched himself in increasing haste.

Another message after a while, a miracle.

_Baby… _

**[Yasuo]**

Just that. The situation must have been helpless on the other side if Yi texted only that. Yasuo wanted to hear him, to call him so they could be shameless together but they sadly couldn’t.

**[getting close bby?]**

**[wanna cum for me?]**

**[pls do, go on…]**

When he was ready to send another message, he received another one from Yi, quite long.

**[I want it. I want to share a bed with you, to at last be able to share the intimacy I’ve been dreaming about. I will make love to you exactly like you want, with all the affection you deserve. Please don’t stop, I’m getting close and you’re just so good with your words]**

How sweet to read. Now Yasuo was torn between endearment and lust, terribly horny but also madly in love. Yi was so good at making him feel special and yet he praised Yasuo for his crude words. At least they completed each other metaphorically.

**[so cute…]**

**[bet u’ll sound very cute when we’ll fuck]**

**[wish i could call u to hear every single sound of pleasure u got]**

**[my honey darling…]**

**[i’ll be so good for u, try to imagine that]**

**[so relaxed for ur cock]**

**[im getting close too...]**

That last one maybe broke a little the mood but it was a signal to say he wouldn’t get to type more because he had needs and his hands were required for that.

« Fuck… » Not even voiced and anyway, it died in the pillow because Yasuo remained careful.

It would have to do because now he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back into his fist, grasp getting slick and yet he didn’t care. Yasuo let his short fantasies take over, yet another possible way it could go the day they would be left alone far from everyone else. Imagine he were somewhere else, pressed down into the mattress while Yi took care of him. He wanted him so bad.

_Yi…_

Barely a few more strokes and Yasuo was coming in his hand, clumsily getting that tissue to prevent any messes. Like always it was such a slap to the face, dazing him for a good minute while he just curled up for comfort.

_Wish he were here… Ah !_

Now he remembered that Yi had asked for his help and it had been a while since he answered. Yasuo could safely guess that on the other side the latter had come too, which was a valid reason to this silence radio.

**[still alive bby?]**

**[tbh i feel so good…]**

**[now wanna cuddle…]**

**[I’m here, I’m here.]**

**[My apologies, this time was delightful and I must thank you for it. It seems that you enjoyed it too, I’m glad.]**

Definitely back. Yasuo found that so cute to notice the difference between when Yi was needy and once he had come. No doubt it would have been even better if they were together at the moment.

**[awww that’s cute…]**

**[yeah all good here!]**

**[can’t wait to have u tomorrow…]**

**[Same here, love. Now if you allow me, I’ll try to sleep. It worked well, now I think it will be easier to rest.]**

**[Good night love… Thank you again.]**

Yasuo had been that close to snap another picture just to be cheeky but it had no point since Yi needed to sleep. Instead he swapped to a gentle mood, typing quickly before his message could be left unnoticed before tomorrow.

**[aye ! Good night bby!]**

Then all would be alright, Yasuo was certain. He felt a bit drowsy now so he wasn’t going to last any longer.

_Tomorrow…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last thursday!!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> sorry, it's going slowly xD

On the way to highschool, merrily.

Not that Yi really showed it but he was quite happy to be Thursday despite the harsh time of the day. At least the sun was already up thanks to summer, that was one less reason to sulk in the morning. But why would he ? In less than one hour he was going to find his boyfriend after one gentle night together by thoughts and messages.

_Ah yes_. Difficult to ignore these specific memories, it was the main focus of his thoughts while he walked. As long as it distracted him, why not ?

Quite a sweet night it had been despite the distance between them. Yi knew this wasn’t really correct to still linger on that topic but he wouldn’t need so soon and anyway it was Thursday, they were going to find some relief together for the last time before a few weeks. As quick it made him sigh, almost a reflex. How sad and stressful this time was going to be, good thing he still got a way to see Yasuo in the middle of hell. Otherwise he was going to mourn on Sunday.

What was it about ? Ah yes, this blessed night. Aside, it had been useful because afterward Yi got no issues to fall asleep. How nice. However he wasn’t going to do that every time he struggled to find sleep and anyway this was only because quietly he knew Thursday was a great day with plenty to enjoy. As soon as freedom start, they were going to have so much fun.

Not yet though.

First he had to go to highschool and find Yasuo to give him his shirt in exchange. That same morning Yi had taken care of that, spending some time to choose the best shirt in his small collection. It did some damage to his longing to remember that pic Yasuo had sent, when he was wearing Yi’s first shirt. Yi even looked for the pic that morning, trying to ignore the purposely sexy side to focus on the sweet thought of his boyfriend wearing his shirt.

_I hope he will like this one too._

Of course Yasuo was going to like it, he was far too nice and anyway it felt like Yi could give him anything, he would cry of joy.

Calmer thoughts, calmer thoughts.

_Today…_

A few hours, lunch and then freedom. All they needed in this world. However he first had to walk to highschool and so Yi went a little faster, eager to find his sleepy boyfriend.

Sleepy because Yasuo’s texts this morning had been a bit sparse, not so often and really not that clear. Understandable, he wasn’t that much of a morning person and last night they had stayed up quite late. Even now Yi hadn’t any message waiting for him, the most quiet time of the day.

_It’s alright, soon we’ll be able to hug._

All he had to do was wait and be patient.

~

_Soon !_

It wasn’t much later, just the time to get there and stay in the hall until the brothers arrived. Depending on how tired Yasuo was, it could be just before the first alarm.

_I hope not._ Yi wasn’t planning to give the shirt so soon but he would rather have time at least for a discreet kiss before they had to go to their separate classes.

One long minute later he spotted Yone getting in the hall, slowly followed by Yasuo like so many times before. The reflex was already working, Yi made a bee line to his boyfriend as soon as he saw him.

« Hey ! » Always in a good mood, Yone waved at him before heading to his own group of friends. In class they would have plenty of time to greet each other.

« Hey. » Quiet answer before his full focus went to the other brother, just behind.

« Babyyyyy… »

There he was, meeting Yi half-way with gentle enthusiasm. Of course neither did anything really affectionate, maybe just him when he held Yasuo’s hand and squeezed it lightly to convey his love.

« Hello dear… How are you doing ? »

No point in standing there in such a public place, Yi took him to the locker corridor so they could have some peace. Yasuo didn’t even question that, making such a cute show of joy despite his clear signs of tiredness._ I hope he will have enough energy for this afternoon…_ Or they would just nap. It was a possibility but to be honest Yi wanted more, something sexy while they could.

« Very fine baby ! But yeah, I wish I could sleep in, with you if possible. »

Since now there was no one around, Yi gladly took him closer for a kiss. _Perfect…_ An eternity later, they were at last together. Yasuo was never far behind, giving some energy to it while he could. It was really cute to feel him be that eager, holding Yi close.

However they were at school and it couldn’t go on forever. He parted, seeing Yasuo try to follow a little before he caught the hint and parted too. The lightest red had come to his cheeks.

« To go back to you idea, I’d love to if we were allowed. Sadly, we have classes but later it would be my pleasure to have a nap with you… »

One peck to Yasuo’s nose then he returned the embrace, heart fluttering of joy when he saw the latter get so adorable. If he could there would be sparkles in his eyes.

« Awwww, cutie…. » Visibly overjoyed, he tightly hugged Yi before trying to lift him, which didn’t even last long.

« Hey hey hey, down please ! »

« Of course, of course~ » It still didn’t stop him from going all affectionate on his boyfriend. This until he resumed lowly : « But you know, we can do more than a nap today… I’m glad to know you enjoyed that first glimpse last night. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy incoming~


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooo  
smut time!!

Shirt : in his bag. Lunch : just finished. Boyfriend : right here. All was going to be fine.

The morning had been so long and difficult for his patience but now Yasuo got his reward, they were walking to his home now that their Thursday classes were over. Love was in details, he held Yi’s hand since they finished, very happy to know him by his side.

_At last !_

Surprise, surprise, he felt a quick peck pressed to his cheek rather sneakily before Yi stepped back and resumed their walk, laughing gently.

« Hey ! I saw what you did ! Come back here ! »

It was funny to run after each other even though they were already holding hands so Yi had no escape but profuse affection. Yasuo just seized the moment when they had to wait for a green light to take Yi back to him and give a real kiss, though short because in public.

After parting and resuming their walk back home Yi had that peaceful look, grinning a little every time they made eye contact. To see him to happy was contagious, Yasuo’s heart raced again.

« Sorry, you looked a bit distracted so I tried to take you back~ »

_So damn cute._

« Alright, my bad then. But don’t worry, I won’t get distracted again for all the afternoon… » A good hand squeeze and short peck then it was done, love was shared.

« You promise ? » Lightly cheeky, adorable.

They were supposed to be grown ups but there was literally nothing Yasuo could do against that smile.

« I promise. As soon as we get here I’ll take care of you~ »

After all, it wouldn’t take long to get there.

~

The door was locked.

« I’m hoooooome ! Anyone ? Alright, we can fuck in peace. » Last call of for his peace of mind, or was it instead light paranoia ?

« At last… »

Yi sounded so relieved, sighing a little while he put his bag down and took his shoes off. Just the time to do that then Yasuo came back to him, pressing him to the door like previous times. As quick he brought his leg against Yi’s crotch, aiming to please and maybe tease a little.

« And here we are, alone… »

Oh he released that held breath that Yi let out a bit shakily, obviously affected by the move. He even readjusted himself against Yasuo, which made him rock back a little against his leg. A small gasp came.

« Indeed. Are you… Are you going to kneel again… ? You mentioned it but only in your bed and I’d prefer that too. »

_Damn…_ They were horny and soon it was going to be unbearable. Already the quick time in the elevator had been quite harsh on Yasuo because he couldn’t give all he had but now they were free and he wanted to do everything for Yi.

It was endearing to hear him speak around the request, not using any crude words while he was in fact asking for a blowjob. Or maybe he remembered every other time and how good it was to have Yasuo ready to help.

« No need to ask, I’m gonna suck you… Missed my sweet mouth ? »

All this was just to keep Yi going while he took him to the bedroom, far too turned on to see the latter’s wide pupils staring back at him in clear need. A wonder what would do better for Yasuo, to seek pleasure with Yi or just to let him use his mouth ? It felt like he would come from both.

As soon as they made it there Yi sat in bed, purely following instinct.

« I… I’ve been thinking about it. I must admit, you’re really really distracting and already proved you can offer good relief… »

A lot of word to say he was horny for Yasuo. _How can he be so hot… ?_

« So to put it simply you’ve been thinking about fucking my mouth. » No way not to smile, Yasuo had some ego and praise was sweet.

It wouldn’t be enough to distract him though, lying in bed between Yi’s legs to zip down his pants. _Yes…_ Shameless as ever, almost drooling of lust. To see his boyfriend’s cock straining in his underwear was priceless. He felt so loved, so wanted.

« Not with that kind of crude vocabulary but yes… Please Yasuo, I refuse to force you but I need… »

_Of course…_ Yi was far too polite to use his same vulgar words so often, Yasuo was the one taking that. The second part made his heart go soft when it shouldn’t, his darling was so perfect when he needed him.

« Of course, baby, I’m not gonna keep you waiting… »

However Yasuo still wanted to play a little. He casually trailed his thumb down Yi’s cock through the fabric of his boxers, enjoying the faint twitching it elicited. _Though maybe stop, he won’t like it if it gets stained._ One good rational thought for the afternoon, Yasuo was thankful it crossed his mind. For good measure, he lowered Yi’s pants and everything else so at least it was out of the way, leaving him exposed. When he looked up, Yasuo found him staring at the ceiling, a very vulnerable expression on his face.

« All good, Yi… Relax for me… »

« I… Ah ! » Whatever he wanted to say, it got lost when Yasuo gave a lasting kiss to the tip of his cock, making him react loudly.

« Already so hard for me… Eyes on me, please. »

Before he even saw it happen or not, Yasuo got to work and provided his diligent attention, quite eager to make Yi squirm in his bed. Licking around, he played a bit with him until he was sure to have a heard a whimper. Then he looked up and indeed the latter had complied, shy gaze directed to Yasuo and his dear work. It must have been quite demanding for Yi because he looked like he would rather stare at the wall or nothing than to watch Yasuo do something he judged obscene.

« Thanks, baby… Now hands on me, show me how much you want it… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after that i'll cut with ellipses~


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
AT LAST, THE THURSDAY AFTERNOON

_How crude… _

Mighty words, Yi was still the one eagerly bucking in the latter’s mouth like the needy mess he was meant to become. It was just that good, really messy but enjoyable. He knew Yasuo didn’t have any experience about that from before and yet time by time he got better at it, more daring and playful.

In no time he was going to cry out to the ceiling again, already struggling a little to keep everything down. But was that to be avoided ? Part of him wanted to be loud, it wasn’t for nothing that they aimed at this specific time of the week, when there was no one nearby.

The least he could do was to comply, letting his hands follow that sweet instinct of caressing and grabbing Yasuo’s hair. _Careful, careful…_

A pleased hum came up in that dedicated blowjob, a bit like an approving purr after his move. It had to be good, at least in Yasuo’s opinion. And as if it wasn’t enough, he took Yi deeper, making him hit the back of his throat.

« Wait, wait, wait… S-Slow… » _Do I really sound like this… ?_ Because right now his voice was just the one of a needy guy ready to come in less than one minute.

Maybe the wrong thing to say because he saw in real time Yasuo make eye contact again, smiling faintly in the limits of his attention before he resumed and repeated that same critical move.

« Oh fuck… »

No care anymore, Yi swore loudly. By accident he did pull a little at Yasuo’s hair but in no time he was in control again, caressing his head as gentle apology.

Sad side, Yasuo pulled off as he surely wanted to talk : « I don’t know if you’re trying to stay quiet or not but I’d love to hear everything you got… Tell me I’m doing a good job. And please, keep your hands here, it’s right where I want it~ »

Even without trying Yasuo sounded extremely sexy, so confident in that moment. Yi could refuse anything, he loved all of the attention including that warm mouth around his cock soon enough. As soon as it resumed he arched a bit suddenly into contact, remembering about Yasuo’s request before he got to silence himself.

_Ah yes… _

« Mmmgh… » Another special request, one that made him blush dark but too good to let go : « You’re doing good… Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt… »

Hands moved without thinking, brushing Yasuo’s hair gently as to relish that silky feeling when his mind was still able to work. It was funny because little by little Yi lost it and yet he managed to busy his hands in non threatening ways. Enraptured, he trailed his thumb down Yasuo’s jaw until he could trace his low lip. Purely obscene to see that light red from his attention but it suited him well.

_Always so beautiful… _

Yasuo gave him a look that left him a bit puzzled, not really annoyed but surely trying to communicate something without having to stop his worship. _More… ?_ Running out of ideas, Yi rubbed the back of his head, at least trying to offer some affection while it went on. Then from time to time he had to stop because it remained so distracting to have his boyfriend offer a blowjob.

Words escaped : « I love you… You’re—oh ! You’re doing great… At night I think again… about everything you do to me… »

It could be that, what Yasuo was after. So far it seemed to work because he covered Yi’s hand over his cheek, reducing his shameless attention elsewhere but clearly appreciating the words to its true value.

« Wow, that’s sexy as hell. Tell me more… » So he could still speak, it would seem.

The urge to hide was getting stronger but Yi resisted it, making himself violence to stand Yasuo’s lusty stare. Of course now that he got Yi’s attention, he resumed everything and made a show of sucking his cock, lapping hungrily while giving the knowing side glance.

_Oh my god…_ Surprises never ended.

Too caught up in the instant, Yi forgot about the request until the latter stopped again his crude show, pretending to pout.

« Tell me… ? »

On the right path to be breathless, Yi nodded quickly. It was a bit mean to interrupt that every thirty seconds but he owed Yasuo, it remained very pleasurable.

« I… I wish we could sleep together… Not just to actually sleep, I want to… to have sex before and after sleep… Yasuo, please ! »

A wonder how he hadn’t come yet.

By now he wasn’t able to look at Yasuo anymore, first because he looked far too good at this and because Yi was getting close to climax. He kept his eyes shut closed, focusing on sensations instead and what he got was incredible. Every single flick of a tongue, light sucking or the tight fit of Yasuo’s throat, everything was felt.

« Getting close… » It tragically sounded like a sob, mortifying.

It had to be understood because now everything became a lot. Yasuo grabbed him rather firmly, probably to make sure he wouldn’t shake wildly once he came. It only turned Yi on further, so hard from these seducing words and tantalizing attention. Closer, closer to the edge.

In that kind of moment, Yasuo always did the same thing : he took him down his throat this time with a bit more assurance. It seemed that he learned little by little, it was difficult for him but now he went down on Yi so easily, swallowing around his cock with so little care for how he must have looked or sounded like meanwhile.

« Ya-Yasuo… Ah… »

One bad reflex, he tapped Yasuo’s shoulder. At least it wasn’t his head or this could have ended badly. In any case it showed Yi’s desperation, getting twitchy.

_Shit… _

It ended in the following seconds, in a violent spasm. Just that and he was spent, giving Yasuo everything.

_Ah… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i need to sleep xD


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly it became a lot. Despite being more than ready, it was difficult for Yasuo to keep up, doing his best until Yi was done and a soft sigh escaped him.

Success.

_Damn…_

After swallowing what he could and waiting for everything to calm down, he focused back on himself. It had been so very sexy to see Yi struggle to accept the attention, reacting so noisily. Not exactly some crude dirty talk but he had sounded extremely kind for all the time it last.

No way for Yasuo to hold back, he took his own pants down and everything that was in the way to free his cock, needing a lot right now. It was a bit dirty but he didn’t care, Yi had turned him on so much and surely without meaning a bit. Quick hand over himself, Yasuo chased his own end.

It was easy, they were together again and he had just witnessed once more the latter’s peak. More than enough to get aroused and motivated.

Face gently resting against Yi’s leg, he closed his eyes and did everything he could to come fast. Let them share that dear high together, it was so rare. Yasuo could only see how desperate he was, slick grasp and needy noises that he couldn’t keep. _A bit more…_ Like a moth to a flame, his thoughts returned to the latest instants, how hot Yi was when he needed some attention. It was always adorable to hear from him being almost careless while in real life he was just so composed and serious.

His, only. Possessiveness seized Yasuo.

One stroke, two strokes, everything ended.

« Yi—mmmh… » It didn’t make a lot of sense, a name half voiced.

Now he came in his hand, moaning lowly of relief after such a sweet time. Everything was fine, Yi was right there, he could even tell it was his typical smell – difficult to notice but present. Some more bucking and then pleasure faded out, leaving him all spent and panting against the latter’s knee.

« Oh love, did you come… ? »

Yi was back earlier than him, which made sense because he had come first. It still made Yasuo so cheerful to hear from him, especially such blatant affection in the tone and the following gesture when Yi caressed his face, coaxing him to look up. That grin appeared on reflex and so it made the latter smile in return, blinding.

_Cute…_

« Yeah, sorry… Tell me, was I good ? Tell me I was good enough… »

Yes Yasuo had some ego and he knew he had made his boyfriend come so he could maybe be rewarded by some praise.

« You were, please don’t worry… You’re getting better and better at it, I have no idea how I’m supposed to stay composed during it. » A second hand joined the first over Yasuo’s face, holding him with obvious care. « Thank you, Yasuo. »

« You’re welcome ! For real, that was really hot of you, I couldn’t stop myself after you came… »

_I want to kiss…_ Which was normal, it had been a while. Standing up, he thought a bit about the mess made so he looked for the box of tissues.

« Just a second, baby, I’ll try to clean up what I can. » Just in case, he didn’t want to make Yi worry even for the shortest time apart.

Actually Yasuo took his time for this, grabbing enough tissues to take care of this since it was his own initiative.

« Thank you again, love. My only regret is that I couldn’t repay the favor. Sorry… »

Said so sweetly while Yasuo had his hands over him, only with the intent to clean, nothing else. _I swear. _

« All good, baby, I had my fun too. And anyway, we got a lot of time to share more… » Once his job was done, he sat back in bed while watching with interest how Yi put back his boxers. « Oh, don’t put your pants back ! I’d like to have you with less clothes and there is no one home, it’s fine. »

One small request for the day. Yasuo did the same, putting his boxers on after cleaning himself and using some of the water bottle before coming back to his beloved. They had time and if they were to stay in bed for whatever activity, they might as well be comfortable.

_Wait_. Had they already seen each other naked ?

Now Yasuo had a big doubt, this was complex. At the same time they had been quite intimate, sharing a few pics but it seemed that not once they saw each other naked, even just in underwear. His brain stopped, realizing. _Fuck_. It wasn’t so new because of the so many glimpses of skin during sex or in pictures but to have everything at once hadn’t happened.

Since Yi was a bit blushing, Yasuo started to backtrack : « Uhhhh it’s fine though ! Only if you want to ! Sorry, I didn’t think we hadn’t yet, got too excited. »

« No, I don’t mind at all. We wouldn’t have gone far if we kept being intimate fully dressed. It’s fine. » With that said, Yi took off his shirt which was the only top he was wearing because of the season.

_Oh_.

Another brain freeze, this time because he got to see a lot of skin at once. _Oh my god_. Why so surprised ? This was exactly what Yasuo had asked and yet now he blushed dark, trying not to stare too much. It had to be felt because Yi still reacted a little, like he was conflicted between shying away from attention and bearing it quietly.

« Ah, sorry sorry ! I did mean to stare, you’re… very handsome, I can’t believe my luck. »

« Don’t ever apologize for this, it’s not your fault that I’m a bit self-conscious. » Gently Yi’s hands came back on him, grabbing Yasuo’s shirt : « Can I take it off… ? »

First top off and then asking to undress Yasuo ? That was all so cute and endearing, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

A simple nod : « Yes please… »

Two idiots sitting in bed, undressing each other piece by piece. Yasuo had no idea how the latter could be so composed – which had already a few limits.

The move to get his t-shirt out of the way was a bit difficult since it was done by someone else but they succeeded. As soon as his head was free, Yasuo was softly pulled into a kiss.

_Awww…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not enough fluff, we need more!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
let's have some good old fluff~

Yi couldn’t remember a time when they had seen each other naked, there was none. So this became all too exciting suddenly, with a good amount of worry on his side. Of course Yasuo loved him and was physically attracted to him but it hit differently to see that starved gaze deliberately wandering over his bare skin as soon as it was revealed.

Reflexes took over now, he clung to Yasuo in that wonderful distraction found in a kiss.

_Stop, stop… _

To act shy like that was useless, they were both comfortable with each other. Yi wondered how he could be so affected to sit there only in boxers while they had already shared so much sexually. _It doesn’t make sense_. And yet he could feel his own blush, staining red that reached his ears and shoulders. If only he were allowed to hide a little.

Since he couldn’t, he chose instead to take more in that kiss. Make Yasuo’s head spin from need. It was rather easy, the smallest shift of position and caress at the right place could make him react in the noisiest way. Yi started to move until he was sitting on the latter’s lap, pretending not to be aware of that change.

The kiss went on until he not so accidentally ground down on Yasuo’s crotch, stopped by a whimper.

« Oh fuck… Damn, Yi, what go into you… ? » Quickly interrupted again by another hungry kiss. Yasuo moaned and nothing could really muffle that.

It was so telling in Yasuo’s shaky moves that he was getting aroused again. Their state of undress didn’t help his case because every single time he held Yi, his hands found warm skin. It went until he grabbed Yi’s rear, at last giving up this illusion of patience. _Ah !_ Surprising indeed but perfectly in the tone of the moment. That convinced him to give more and so he pushed Yasuo a bit strongly so he had to lie back in bed.

Sad side, their kiss ended and now Yi had to realize the extent of his choices. There he sat, straddling Yasuo in bed while they stared at each other in a mix of fluster and need.

« Oh my god… » One of them had to say it, Yasuo did.

Unable to take more Yi averted his gaze again, bringing a hand to his face as to hide from his own mistakes. In this mess of feelings and shame, he also registered how aroused he was getting. Slow but sneaky, it never went away. Surely to feel Yasuo’s erection right under him must have had its effect.

_Calm down…_ His heart was beating like crazy, it couldn’t be fine.

Not a single happened since then, which only pushed Yi to overthink, torn between surrendering to need and whatever shame murmured at the back of his mind.

« Baby… ? Is everything alright ? »

If there was an issue, Yasuo would always notice. Rather clumsily he sat up, which was difficult because he had a grown man on his lap but he managed anyway. Soon enough Yi felt like a complete idiot for reacting like that when it was nothing really new. If only he were able to be as relaxed as Yasuo about it.

« Yes, yes, don’t worry. It’s just… very intimate in a way I hadn’t seen coming. Sorry, I’m making it awkward… »

Some insecurities left in the open, at least here he wouldn’t be judged. Before he knew it Yasuo was already giving a lot of gentle attention, tiny peck to his jaw and cheek until a deep kiss was exchanged. It didn’t last that long, all that mattered was the intention conveyed. That latter coaxed Yi a little to met his gaze, which betrayed no doubt. Only soft lust and the typical blush of intimacy.

« I swear, you’re not making this awkward. To be honest, that would better describe me, I’ve no idea how to react now, plus I’m so horny for you… » The light struggle could be felt in that pause, seemingly looking for his words. « Tell me if this is too fast, I’ll uhh I’ll try to go slow. »

The butterflies were back, so sweet. Now it was clear neither had any idea what they were doing, just that arousal guided them down this exciting path. Yi could breathe again, feeling the urge to hug Yasuo with all his strength. _Cute… I guess we’re both too anxious._

« It’s not too fast, I like it like this. What would you like to do… ? »

Honest question. At the moment, there were so many possibilities and yet it was so restricted by the lack of better circumstances. Yi wished they could do more than some grinding and superficial pleasure, he craved something a lot more intense.

Yasuo looked like he was thinking, that adorable expression like when there were too many good choices for lunch. To sate his own urges Yi gave him a lasting peck to his cheek, busying his hands as he could.

« Ahhh… To be honest, that was really hot to see you on top. How about you do that again… ? You can do whatever you want with me, everything you do is like the biggest turn on I’ve ever got… »

Surely it was exaggerated a tad but Yi really felt it. Low yearning only for him.

« …So some grinding would be fine ? Would you like me to touch you more ? »

His own hunger could speak too, purring softly at the mention of such delight.

« Yes, that sounds good… Come on baby, I need you… » With that said Yasuo let himself flop back against the mattress, never really letting go of Yi as his hand now fell to his waist.

The view was positively obscene. Whether it was on purpose or not, Yasuo looked so perfect beneath him, presenting himself to be loved. Of course it gave Yi so many idea to enact per his request of touch.

« I-I’ll try to do my best. Can I take this off… ? »

Last worry then he was going to be a little wild. Himself took care of his own boxers as to give an example. Right then it gave another slap of shame to be truly naked on top of Yasuo but it wasn’t doing anything wrong.

« Yes, please… »

Swiftly done, now they were both bare and aroused. Yi came back to straddle him, letting his hands wander over the latter’s stomach and chest for a few fleeting seconds. He could feel that gaze, heavy with desire and love. The urge to please came back so he started moving against Yasuo, biting back a moan.

_Oh… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and more smut :D


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooo  
more spicy fluff~

They weren’t going to last, that was a mere fact. However, it didn’t mean Yasuo wouldn’t enjoy the ride, already so excited to have Yi on top.

_So hot…_

It often struck him out of nowhere that he had the biggest luck in the world for having found Yi and being blessed by his love. Such a charming guy, really. And now he was straddling Yasuo, starting to set a slow pace that made both of them a little desperate.

« Oh… You’re feel so good, Yi… » If not for his own pleasure, at least it helped the latter relax.

As he half expected, Yi gave him a shy look a bit touched by lust but all so reserved about what they were doing. That was understandable, they were barely starting their fun and so Yasuo guessed it would take time for him to get used to intimacy and its crude side.

_We have all the time we need_. Or maybe not. _Ah fuck, yeah_. Strictly speaking of that day, they didn’t have more than a few hours and even in general, this was literally the last time they could touch each other with sexy intentions because hell was about to start and with it at least two weeks without action, possibly more.

« Arg fuck… » So close to facepalm.

« W-What’s wrong ? »

« Nothing bad ! I mean, it’s not your fault. » The mood wasn’t broken but everything had come to a halt since obviously Yi wanted to know what all this was about. « I just remembered we won’t be able to do anything sexy for a while, that’s the last time. And I’m maaaad… »

Not that much since he kept his hands over Yi and caressed his skin gently but yeah, he sulked a little thinking about it.

« Ah, indeed. I try to avoid that topic when I can but this is going to be a little difficult to go thought. Nothing impossible but I fear that I won’t be able to hold on that long without a single drop of relief… »

_Oh_. Yasuo wasn’t so sure but he could guess a light innuendo.

« What if it happens, if you can’t hold on before we meet again ? » Maybe he felt a little bad asking this because Yi would get flustered but it was so hot, the mere possibility of the latter needing relief all alone.

The blush was never gone because they were so busy grinding against each other but now it might take a new meaning. Yi broke eye contact, looking a little uneasy while he surely tried not to move too fast – to prevent any kind of arousal.

_I was right_.

Yasuo could still help so he shifted the focus of the talk on himself.

« Because I know what I’ll be doing… I’ll hate not being able to touch you but I’m sure some nights I’ll just go for it, thinking about you, maybe even texting you during it… »

Small victory, Yi gazed at him again, a bit curious through the fluster.

« …I’ll answer you then. I can’t make any promises but if the occasion comes, I’ll surely indulge a little… »

Meanwhile he slowly moved his hands over Yasuo, seeming to enjoy the feeling of muscle under his palms as he trailed down his chest and stomach. He let Yi do because it was quite distracting, he wondered how far he would go. Maybe in words he was shy for now but could pay everything back in actions.

« I’ll always answer when you need… Or whenever you want to chat, of course. Oh, continue please… »

Eager to meet his moves, he grabbed Yi’s left hand and put it back over his own chest, hinting as much as possible. Then Yasuo truly got things moving, rocking back under him so they could resume. The first thrust actually made them both groan from either surprise or pleasure. To his delight, Yi grabbed him where he wanted and so it got a lot sexier at once to feel him get handy.

« Yes, just like that… Move for me, cutie ? »

« I’ll try… »

It started slow and shy but little by little he felt Yi giving it more effort, rocking earnestly down on Yasuo’s cock. To the point that he supported himself over him, hands holding the sheets as he looked at Yasuo with a lot of need. This was perfect, he loved seeing Yi right above him, obviously finding relief in that clumsy moment.

« So sexy… Feeling good, darling… ? »

Since he was meant to be the obscene one of the pair, Yasuo went all out and grabbed Yi’s ass, coaxing him further down that path of need and urges.

« I-I don’t think I’ll be able to last very long, be warned… »

« It’s fine, that’s exactly what I want… Go wild for me… »

What a pair they were, not one to save the other. It could just go like that forever if it weren’t for Yasuo’s typical horny side, unable to remain impassive when he heard Yi moan like that. Restrained but so cute at it. _He’s killing me and doesn’t know it…_ Being a little selfish, he decided he wanted to make Yi come now, as reward for being so precious and because Yasuo knew he wouldn’t be able to last after that. In that aim, he started touching Yi more deliberately, jerking him off with obvious lust.

« A-Ah no ! You’re cheating—ahhh… don’t stop… »

« But you’re so pretty… Cum for me, you look like you really need that… Think about earlier, when I sucked you. So freaking cute when you let go… »

Before he even heard Yi’s answer, Yasuo felt him come, release shot between them to the point that it landed all over his chest. _Aww…_ Could he not find anything Yi did sexy ? Not now obviously, he kept stroking him through climax with little care for the mess or his own need. All he wanted were those soft pleas that never stopped pouring since he got Yi right there.

« Yes, come… Gimme all you got…. »

His best reward, Yi looking at him with that gentle haze after climax. Wonderful. However that didn’t save Yasuo from his own end, when his body caught up and everything felt good and wet.

Time to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them boys gonna need it


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooo  
damn, almost one week between updates :O

_What a mess…_ However it always felt very good so Yi could forgive that a little.

That didn’t make the mess disappear so he took charge of cleaning while Yasuo slowly got back. Maybe he was getting a little lazy at the moment but soon enough Yi would join him in bed again and lie down to be lazy together. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

« Come back, baby… ? »

« Yes, don’t worry. » Indeed it didn’t take long for him to come back to bed, quickly joining Yasuo’s side to cuddle a little. « Here I am… »

It got sweet within seconds because the latter started again with his affection, kissing first Yi’s shoulder then his neck and jaw. All so cute. A sigh of happiness got out, accidental but it was exactly how he felt now that they had found relief twice.

_By the way, maybe he will need more._

« Yasuo ? Will you need me again soon ? »

« Uhh yes ? Maybe, not yet… I think I got enough for now but I’ll surely get all horny for you at some point… »

« Then I’ll be glad to offer when it happens. Is there anything you would like to do until that ? »

Yi was open to any kind of suggestion, he agreed that right now they didn’t really need to have sex again. To cuddle for a while sounded good but anything Yasuo could suggest would work. _No, not studying_. He didn’t want to think about that yet, soon they were going to be sent back home to study for two weeks, no way Yi wanted to start it early. Plus it involved Yasuo, not the kind to think homework were fun.

Surely deep in thoughts, Yasuo seized the moment to properly snuggle up against Yi, front to front. That too was a first, to be able to cuddle while fully naked. On purpose or not full skin contact soothed him greatly.

« … I don’t know, I’d like just to keep you here forever. Like, either we chat or try to nap, as long as I have you here under the blanket… »

« I’d love to… though you’re sure about the blanket ? It will get quite hot, especially in that season. »

« Yup ! I don’t care, I like when it’s hot~ »

At least Yasuo had enough taste not to wink at him because the message was strong enough. Yi huffed gently, trying to disguise that chuckle and light fluster at the occasion.

« Very well, your choice. But you’ll have to do it, please. »

« Yeah, don’t worry baby… »

Not that lazy because Yasuo quickly rose and pulled the blanket to cover them. Soon enough he was back to Yi, so obviously glad to snuggle against him once more. _Precious…_ The blanket did feel warm around them but nothing unbearable so Yi was able to endure it for now.

« Damn yes, perfect…. »

« I must admit, you look very comfortable there. Too cute for my heart… » With that he caressed Yasuo’s hair, so endeared by that moment.

A tiny sound escaped the latter before he nuzzled closer, kissing Yi’s neck : « Nah you’re the cute one… » Then a sudden sigh : « I’m gonna miss you so much… »

_Same…_

« I’ll miss you too, dear… At least we’ll get to see each other sort of officially. I know it’s not the same but it will have to do until we can find each other somewhere peaceful. »

« Well, even that will be only if Yon is kind enough to let you go for a moment. I’m sure he’s gonna be a pain about it. »

« Ah, did he make any ‘threats’ ? »

Personally, he doubted it because the whole idea of inviting Yi at that home to ‘study’ was first from Yone and because he was honestly a nice guy. However there might have been some sibling argument that he didn’t hear of.

« … No but I can have my doubts. » Now Yasuo sounded like he was pouting, cuddling Yi as to distract himself. « I hope we’ll still have enough for some kisses… »

« Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to spend some quality time with you and I’m certain Yone won’t annoy you too much about it. We’ll have the whole afternoon to study so I doubt he would want to keep me for all that time. He too needs breaks during studying. »

« Yeah, yeah, I guess. We’ll see how it goes. »

« Thank you for being understanding. These two weeks will be quite stressful for us so it might get a little tense. But it always means I’ll really enjoy every minute and second I can spend with you… It will be worth the wait, Yasuo. »

After talking like that, he did expect some kind of reaction from Yasuo, maybe some genuine words and indeed he reduced their embrace to rise and cradle Yi’s face, blushing a little.

« I’ll take any second you can offer me… Shit, I can’t wait to fuck off with you at that house of yours, to have you all for myself sounds like a dream… »

_A dream indeed… _

« I think I’ll never have so much fun in my life… How do you see it going ? »

That was an open door to any kind of ideas, sexy or not. Both knew they were going to have sex. A lot. But maybe aside from that they could spend time together doing summer stuff. The beach wasn’t that far and the region was quite beautiful for hikes.

Yasuo clearly looked like he was offered everything in this world, thinking so fast : « Uhhh… For real, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold on so long without fucking first, it’s so long to wait… »

« You will have me… And I’ll have you, however you want, whenever you want. »

The ultimate attempt, he slid his hand from Yasuo’s shoulder to his back, then his rear. Shame was ready to get him but Yi could hardly resist when they discussed such topic.

Yasuo groaned, staring back at him with need and surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe one or two sexy chapters then it will be HELL


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyy  
ooh soon i'll be exactly at one week cycle

_Whenever I want… _

That was truly some good fantasy there, about to be true in a few weeks. However this dream vacation had a price, they had to go through two weeks without any kind of intimacy and Yi had to take his exams. A really tough time.

Same guy that was now groping Yasuo’s ass rather shyly, betrayed by his own blush while they stared at each under. _Naw, so cute…_ But that was really hot nonetheless, no way Yasuo could resist when he was clearly desired.

« …And you ? How do you see it happen… ? »

Curiosity never left, even for rather selfish reasons. For Yasuo, there was nothing sexier than Yi admitting he was horny, suggesting things they could try or even voicing his need. That hand still over his ass was yet another detail he liked, because it meant Yi wanted him a lot and did that on purpose. It also marked that point when everything became sexy and so Yasuo got aroused little by little.

Two helplessly horny and sentimental idiots in bed, under the blanket. What could go wrong ?

It never truly stopped, even as Yi looked like he wasn’t sure was to say. Which was funny because he kept caressing Yasuo to the point of gently coaxing him to rock back while consumed by embarrassment, looking away only to come back and hide against his shoulder.

_Awww…. _

« Aight, I’ll safely guess you have ideas and it’s sexy… I’d love to hear though, you—oh… you’ll never disappoint me with these ideas of yours… » A moan slip at some point because by now they were actually having their hands over each other and Yi decided to stroke his cock slowly.

« How can you be so at ease about it… ? It’s… nothing extreme or kinky, just a matter of what you’d like too… »

« Nah, tell me… I’m all ears. »

Yi didn’t move from his spot but he did give Yasuo a hard time to focus because he jerked him off quite efficiently. So often he moaned, holding Yi in return until he was done waiting and mirrored the attention, touching him too.

« I… Ah… If you’re fine with that, I’d… like to let you take me… I know you want me first to take you but I’d like to switch around at some point… Please don’t stop… »

Both hard and craving attention. Beyond that, Yasuo took a few seconds to truly understand what he was asked. _Oh shit, I see_. That was spicy and most important, it only turned him on further. _Wait, check first…_ In the spur of the moment, he rolled them over so Yi was on his back, beneath him. The most perfect view, to his honest opinion. However, so many things were busying his mind, maddening pleasure along sexy questions, trying to make sure he had understood correctly the request. Part of Yasuo wanted to put these questions for later and to focus on that nice pace they got, Yi’s hand around his cock and that beautiful blush.

« Uhhhh… » Cut directly by one of his own moans, a bit too loud. « Oh fuck… Alright alright, just checking, you want me to fuck you… ? »

It got even better when he said it aloud. Of course that was possible, Yi was kind enough to take care of him, Yasuo could very well pay back the favor. Then it brought him back to the reality of their position. Him, on top of Yi and fucking his hand with eagerness.

« Yes… Yasuo, can you touch me again please… ? »

« Ah yes ! Sorry, it slipped out of my mind… Come here you cutie, I swear it will feel good… »

Aiming to please, he leaned closer until they could share a kiss. Only then did he get a good hold around both their cocks, so Yi wasn’t the only one doing all the work. A few strokes and already it got slick with precum, a whimper ending up muffled in their kiss. _Hot…_ Even better, Yi got a little needy so he clung to Yasuo and bucked fiercely into that tight grasp. How deliciously good.

Time to register. _Oh, he said yes…_ With all the fun going on, the answer had almost gone unheard. But Yasuo remembered and it did get him so hard to imagine that future request, fucking Yi just as he asked. Slow at first but he knew himself, he wasn’t going to last long if that involved watching and hearing Yi react obscenely. Like right now, to the point that they ended the kiss so they could instead hide against each other.

« Fuck, you sound so good baby… To be honest, if you want me to fuck you, I’ll gladly do it… I wanna make you feel good, so much that you’ll just be able to say my name… Gonna take good care of you~ »

_Holy shit…_ No idea how he did that, it was just so natural. Plus, it really seemed that Yi reacted positively to it because he held him tighter, which could be also because he was getting close. Just like Yasuo. _Ah crap…_ He really wanted to last but sometimes it was out of control. In any case he sped up, making such a mess between them but Yi didn’t seem to mind as he clung to him dearly, letting a few shaky whimpers out.

« You’d like that, baby… ? » This time he was indeed fishing for compliments a little but it had to be welcome, this was Yi’s idea and he merely checked.

« Yes please… I-I wanna come… »

Maybe the answer to his question, maybe a mere call for more. Yasuo loved both possibilities, ready to let go as they neared their end. His only regret was not being able to see Yi when he would cum but that was fine, soon they would get so much time together, he was going to see it more than enough.

« Then come for me, beautiful… Think about how good I’ll fuck you in a few weeks… »

A tiny cry came out then nothing. Yi had silenced himself right at that critical time. Then Yasuo got caught by surprise, coming a bit too fast. It ended again, in a strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this will be the last smut for a while or if they gonna try something funny later xD


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy  
let's go!

_It would be nice…_

Yes he was still thinking about it, even though it was some sort of dirty talk to keep them going. Yi didn’t care, he wanted Yasuo to take him once they would have all the time and peace in the world to have sex. However he might remain shy on the topic, unable to be as expressive as the latter about all the desire it awoke. Not many could be as talkative as Yasuo and surprisingly he was very good at making him need more simply with his words.

Same man that was now collapsed on him after both their climax.

Feeling this lingering affection, Yi caressed him slowly until they could relax. After some time there were a few moves and a groan.

« Fuck… That was hot. But I was serious, you just gave me another reason to be impatient, can’t wait to have you all for myself… »

It was cute how lazy Yasuo could get after the fun, moving off Yi so it wasn’t uncomfortable but still taking as much space as possible in bed. A very clingy cutie. Now he was happily snuggled up to Yi, close enough to give a peck to his cheek.

« This time will be mutually enjoyed… But first sadly we’ll have to wait. Are you planning to nap, love ? »

« I hate waiting. Mmmh yeah… ? Tiny nap and then we’ll see. To be honest, I’d like to have fun one last time before you leave, times gonna be rough after that. »

_Indeed._ He understood all this. Since they were together for now, it wasn’t an issue but at some point Yi was going to need him again and he doubted that time would wait a few weeks. _Impossible…_ It meant at some point he would have to surrender secretly, to find relief all alone. Maybe not alone because it sounded like Yasuo planned to ‘help’ as much as he could. All this was a little risky but Yi had no other choice, one’s libido could be whimsical.

« Anything you want and need. For now, just give me a tissue to clean up, that will be one less problem for later. »

A groan answered the request but Yasuo complied nonetheless, leaving their embrace shortly to sit up.

« Aye, good point. »

Yi kept a curious eye on all this since he noticed that Yasuo didn’t give him the tissue but directly took care of that himself. That was nice, he could simply lie down and let himself be caressed because of course neither could resist each other, Yasuo ended up running his hands over his side, grabbing a little more even though the task was done. Nothing to do but to appreciate it, Yi welcomed it. A few pecks were exchanged, lingering hands and tiny whispers. None of it was really sexual, more like following the need feel each other until they couldn’t anymore.

After a good minute of gentle petting and other kinds of affection, Yasuo returned to his rightful place by Yi’s side, kissing his neck. This had been a bit of silence filled with chuckles and sighed relief, when words weren’t really needed. Yi seized the occasion to return all of the attention, particularly loving to be able to hold Yasuo that close without any kind of clothing. That was going to be out of reach for a few weeks, sadly.

« I’m done, you can nap now. »

When Yasuo was all cozy like this, Yi couldn’t resist him anymore. He settled for good, keeping him close in his arms.

« Nah, that was so nice… But yeah, nap time ! »

« Don’t worry, we still have time for more. »

« Yes…. »

It was time to rest a little, surrounded by the blanket, Yasuo’s arms and typical smell. All so comfortable and soft.

~

Something was there. Someone.

« Ah… ? »

In fact it was Yasuo, now kissing him sweetly. What a nice way to wake up, Yi wished it could be that every morning. On reflex he held the latter so he wouldn’t move away from him, kissing him back with as much passion as a fresh waking could allow.

Delightful.

They still parted but Yi kept him right there and clearly Yasuo didn’t feel like moving, staying slightly on top. The first thing that Yi noticed was that cheerful expression, a beautiful grin blessing his face.

« Hey… »

« Oh my god, you’re just on another level of cuteness. Hello baby… Sorry, I woke you up but it’s because we have napped for a while and I’d like to have more before you have to leave… »

One hand flat over Yi’s bare chest, merely to get a feel and yet it was a sort of sign. Something that could become more.

« It’s fine, I don’t mind at all. Come here. »

With great care he coaxed Yasuo to lean down until they were both on their side in bed, facing each other. Another kiss was asked and offered, with barely a hint of tongue before it got suddenly deepened while hands wandered again.

This time it was really tender, nothing really rushed. Since it was clear they both wanted this, now he felt a lot more dedication in Yasuo’s moves, to the point of openly grinding against him. Yi followed the pace though his focus was on not being too noisy.

« …Good ? »

Oh he liked how pleased Yasuo sounded, not exactly breathless but already the way he found relief there could be heard in his voice.

« Yes… Don’t be shy, I like when you’re a little selfish… »

Just after Yi said that, an eager kiss was left right at the corner of his mouth along a lasting gaze. _Awww…. _Already he felt Yasuo follow his suggestion, groping him a little more until he was directly having Yi rock back against him.

« Ah… shit… »

It only made that moment more intense, no clothes at all, just the feeling of bare skin. Was there a better thing than to feel Yasuo’s growing desperation ? Now he got serious, kissing Yi as much as possible but half of the time it got interrupted by his own moans, jerking into contact accidentally.

Soft song of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, last smut before a while xD


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyy  
last rounds of smut~

_Not too fast…_

If only he were able to make it last forever. At the same time, Yasuo couldn’t keep Yi here that long, not even to let him sleep in here. At one point he had to let his boyfriend go to his own house and they would meet next morning for their officially last day of classes together. How sad.

_I don’t care, he’s here… _

Indeed Yi was here, arms tenderly laced around him for a sweet embrace although it was so far from that instant’s mood. Yasuo held him stronger, rocking into contact every so often that it made him moan by accident. Their kisses never last that much, he was becoming a mess before his time so he shifted his focus to quick pecks all over Yi’s throat and neck, up until his cheeks. All of his affection for his darling, before the edge caught them without mercy.

A tiny whimper came up and Yasuo took longer than usual to realize this wasn’t from him but from Yi. _Oh fuck_. Always the same song, Yi wanted him, Yi found pleasure with him, Yi was actually grinding against him for the smallest spark of relief he could get. Although it was without a doubt unconscious, it pushed Yasuo to be hungrier, leaving his hands where he would never dream of in public settings, urging Yi to go faster.

_Awww…_ Sadly he wouldn’t hear much anymore. He saw Yi cover his mouth again to remain silent, without wasn’t completely efficient but it did reduce everything. Well, Yasuo could only be understanding.

« It’s alright, baby… I—ah… I like to hear you…. »

That hand was gone again, to his surprised relief.

« I-I’ll make an effort… but only when we will be alone during the vacation… » Then he silenced himself again, breaking a little Yasuo’s hopes.

« Alright… I understand… »

Be it to convey something or just to fulfill an urge, Yi ended up leaning closer until he was resting his face against Yasuo’s shoulder. In that position they were already so close, feeling quite hot because of the blanket and now there was no way not to feel each other’s body heat. Yasuo gave up, starting to touch Yi more intimately than ‘just’ groping him. No need to count seconds, the latter reacted quite fast and gave such a thrust that he rocked Yasuo at the same time. So yes they were needy, starved for more attention.

« Yi please… If you’re close… come, I won’t mind… »

The right question was whether or not Yi would answer.

« Not yet, not yet… »

It remained really cute. Yi was doing his best not to be loud and yet he still wanted to answer Yasuo’s questions and requests. Polite even during sex. _I can help though…_ If he had heard something from that day, it was his ability to make Yi even more desperate merely with his words. Half of the time Yasuo didn’t know what he was doing, risking to say something bad but it seemed worth the shot when the latter reacted dearly to what he said.

What could he say ? The truth ? Even the most trivial thing could turn out quite sexy. _Oh, we’ll have to make do during these two weeks…_ That was a nice topic indeed.

« I’ll miss you so much, baby… Do you know how hard it will be at night… ? I won’t be able to think straight, knowing you—oh fuck… you were here, fucking my hand… »

By now Yi was completely hidden against him, which also concealed a good part of his facial reactions. However there was a lot that could be conveyed in body langage and so Yasuo knew it was heard, he felt that grasp tighten as well as these sharp moves against him. Now that he was pleasuring them both directly, he noticed how slick it turned with every single thrust into his hand.

Everything to be engraved in his memory. Yi not so silent moans, his reactions making him so precious, the way he clung to Yasuo not to come too fast. The lack of answer wasn’t even disappointing because he knew what to expect.

« When you wanna, I’ll message you… I’ll do my best to remind you how hot it was… how much you liked using my mouth… you love it, no… ? » Shameless, as long as it made Yi writhe in his arms.

_More…_ Until it would be enough.

« Know that… ah… every time I come, it’s when I think about you… you’re driving me crazy… cum, please, cum for me, make a mess… »

« I-I’m coming, I’m— » It turned into quite a sexy whimper from Yi right when he must have come.

A mess indeed. Yasuo paid no mind to it, far too focused on their pleasure than its consequences. He jerked Yi off until the very last drop, trying to find something devilishly hot to say to finish him but except a few things, there wasn’t much. After that noisy end, Yi bit off this last series of moans.

_He’s just perfect…_ Yasuo wasn’t done yet but he had no doubts that his time would come very soon. Just like death and taxes, unavoidable.

« Hey… Feeling good, baby ? »

Slowly Yi seemed to relax after quite an intense moment. It meant that he parted slightly, not hidden anymore against Yasuo’s front.

« You… you haven’t come yet ? Let me help you, Yasuo… »

See ? That was his wonderful boyfriend, always taking care to treat him right.

« I don’t mind waiting a little more… »

« Still, you look like you need a hand. It would be my pleasure to offer you some relief. » Slowly Yi was already getting ahead, wrapping his hand around Yasuo’s cock.

« Anhhh… Shit… Alright, do it, I want you… »

The only thing he didn’t expect was to see Yi completely extract himself from their embrace, sitting up for a short time before he retreated and retreated, until he reached the level of Yasuo’s cock. Then it really hit him.

_Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight, i need to sleep so bad now xD


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
very late upadte but sadly internet was down yesterday -__-

The key point was not to rush, and even that Yi doubted he was going to succeed. _Calm down, we’ve already done it before…_ Oh it was so difficult wanting to provide that kind of attention but not having the exact hoped skill. Surely Yasuo wouldn’t say anything negative to him but anxiety remained strong.

When Yi was now at eye level to the latter’s cock, he paused. Merely one gaze up there to Yasuo and it made him want both to get him off and to hide in a corner. How could someone have such an adoring look ? That lazy yet aroused look, just as Yasuo reached gently for him and stroked his face and hair.

« You… you wanna try… ? » For someone desiring so much, he still sounded a little controlled.

« Yes… Unless you’d rather I do something else. It’s your choice. »

« N-No no, I really want it. Just… I’m so close, I don’t wanna hurt you during that. »

_Cute…_ The way Yasuo caressed his cheek only convinced him further to follow through.

« I’ll do it, don’t worry about me. I think it would hurt only if you tried so there’s no risk. Now let me start… »

Yasuo nodded sweetly, letting him do as he wished. The only thing he did was resuming his soft attention over Yi’s face.

_Now._

He still felt as anxious as the first time, maybe not too scared because he had at least one experience but on the other hand it meant he knew how shortly difficult it would get once Yasuo came. Carefully Yi came closer, mouthing gently at his cock before he used his tongue more. It amazed him to already feel the latter’s reaction, other hand fisted in the blanket while a gasp escaped.

« Careful, baby… » Now his hand moved from Yi’s face to the back of his head, not pushing him to do more in any way but more like a need to be close.

Of course he was, Yi didn’t want to rush it at all. He pressed a few more kisses over Yasuo’s member before he took him in his mouth. At first it didn’t truly come to his mind to tease and make good use of his tongue but he remembered how maddeningly nice it had been when Yasuo did the same to him.

_Ah, bitter._ Well, it was to be expected in that type of attention. Yi didn’t mind too much, it was worth it to make Yasuo come just with his mouth and dedication. This was a clue he was doing good, though he knew that he hadn’t been the only one taking pleasure just earlier when he used Yasuo’s hand as source of relief. _He won’t last long, let’s do more._ Better give something fast and intense, this was certain to make him come. So Yi took him deep and quick, fighting his own reflexes to offer the best kind of attention.

« Ah shit—ahh… Yi… »

Surely unconsciously Yasuo pulled his hair a little, never in excessive manner but enough to send the message. _Good…_ Yi tried to relax the best he could for what was to come. He really wanted to make this right, to let him come down his throat. Challenging but maybe possible.

Then before he could even offer his final attention, Yasuo came. It was a bit off rhythm, catching Yi by surprise since he wasn’t even providing anything at that exact moment. Merely teasing the underside of the latter’s cock. Nonetheless it had to be enough because now Yasuo came, making a mess as well as quite some noise. Yi felt it, some of his come fell over his face.

_Ahh…_

A last whimper to the ceiling then Yasuo fell back on the mattress, tension gone.

« Holy shit… »

_He’s alive, at least_. Yi was happy, he had succeeded despite the not so clean end. _Shit, I’ll need to clean up_. Right when that thought crossed his mind, he felt his face touched again. Lo and behold, Yasuo’s attention was back on him. The first thing Yi noticed was that red blush all over his upper body, witness of his arousal. Yasuo also looked quite disheveled, hair wild and a rather lazy gaze when it landed on Yi. Slowly recovering, he caressed his face a bit absently, before his eyes widened. _Ah_. Of course, Yi must have presented quite a sight.

_Tissue, quick._

« Fuck… ah, I’m sorry baby… »

« I-It’s alright, I’ll take care of it. Tell me, was it good ? » Just to distract a little the conversation away from that in particular. Meanwhile he broke contact to look for a tissue.

As soon as he got one Yi made quick work of the mess, hoping he didn’t miss any.

« Come back, let me do that… Yes, don’t worry, I loved it very much. Enough to… ya know. »

He couldn’t resist against distance for too long so he joined Yasuo in bed again, giving him another tissue but it was already done. Just to offer him something to do.

« There. Glad to know you enjoyed it despite my… lack of experience. I guess it can only get better from there. »

It was useless and yet he sat there for Yasuo to take care of what he could, wiping Yi’s face clean. In itself, all was already done and yet he let him do, it was touching to know the latter wanted to do something right. If the roles were reversed, Yi would have been so embarrassed. _It’s alright_. There wasn’t even any sort of harm.

« Don’t say that, baby. It’s not true and you know it. …I just wish I could have last more than that to enjoy it fully. You did perfect. » He seemed to be done because he cradled Yi’s face for a kiss.

_Mmmh…. _How peaceful and nice. He was aware that he shouldn’t say that kind of thing, they both had to learn little by little. Hopefully they would get plenty of time during their vacation to do so. _Yes… _

Little by little that kiss slipped again and they were back to their passionate embraces. It was funny how chaste and slow it started and now they were both clinging to each other until they parted to breathe. That blush was still there, gorgeous.

« I can’t wait to have you in a few weeks… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon they'll have to say goodbye


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo  
a bit early but i need to sleep!

Even the best thing had to end. That was what hit the hardest.

Of course they were going to meet soon, in less than a day they were going to meet at highschool again and to go on this final day before doom. The last Friday before the short break.

Still, it wasn’t so happy for Yasuo, mopping around the flat in this starting evening. Everyone was home, Yi was gone and there was so little to do while he waited for a message, anything. _I miss him…_ It wasn’t just the fact that Yi had to leave after yet another loving Thursday, it was about what was to come very soon. One last rather normal day then everyone was going to stay home for a week – including Yasuo’s year – to follow on the exams’ week. How lucky they were.

So now he was a bit mourning in advance this time in highschool. It wasn’t over yet, they still had one day but after that they would never ever meet again in this specific setting. No more getting up in the morning to a few messages from Yi, only to find him at school a bit later. No more kisses under the stairs during the shortest break they got. No more ‘Horny Thursday’.

_Fuck._

How sad.

He might as well remember a little how nice their afternoon was but it risked to turn him on again if he even tried. No way to forget about it, Yi was just perfect. _I did fuck up though_. Yasuo wasn’t proud of himself about how it ended but there was no harm done and the latter wasn’t even mad at him. Just a small incident. All was forgotten with a short expedition to get ice cream in the kitchen, a far more innocent occupation than whatever they had been doing before. It was great because ice cream was always good and they were in a far better situation than if they went on their sexy activities until Yone came back. _Nope_. Yasuo did everything to stop that from happening, and it worked. Yone was a bit suspicious of what they had been doing but clearly it couldn’t be that bad since he found them in the kitchen and food was too tempting.

_That would have been hell._

Yone was kind enough to offer a good excuse to get Yi to come here next week but he was also a bit curious. Too much to Yasuo’s taste. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t say anything to his brother about his relationship with Yi but sadly life didn’t always go as wanted. Part of him knew Yone was just acting a bit annoying because he took his role of older brother seriously but he never went too far. Just enough to piss him off on one of these evenings. Earlier he had made yet another half joking questions to Yasuo when he found him sprawled on the couch staring at his phone. _Can’t he just get a life and leave me alone ?_ Clearly Yone couldn’t, this had to be quite entertaining. Plus Yasuo wasn’t even the one having it worst, Yi had to actually go to classes with him always by his side making comments.

_Ugh._

Nonetheless, his brother was going to save him from depression in the following week thanks to his great idea. Yasuo didn’t want to owe him too much but that time was quite nice of him. And completely fair and normal. Yone was just inviting a fellow classmate at his home so they could study for their exams. No way to be more normal than that. In fact, Yi was just going sometimes to ‘disappear’ suddenly after a short break and then come back to study.

_Aight, for once he had a good idea. I hope he won’t make me pay back too much. _

This would be literally Yasuo’s last chance to see Yi in a rather safe way before summer. After that and the incoming doom week, there was going to be absolutely no way to meet him without raising suspicions. Patience until the vacation, a very golden dream. If he could wait until that, they would be rewarded by the sweetest time they ever got to share. But until that Yi and Yone had to go through their exams.

Roll over, stare at that phone screen that hadn’t lit up for the last thirty minutes, die from both soft sadness and boredom.

_Nah, not his fault._

Yi was always more busy than him, first because he was very serious and he did his chores often and because he actually had exams soon. It sounded like he tried to study a little every evening, not for too long but enough to fully memorize his classes. So it wasn’t that strange that he didn’t answer yet. Also it could be that he was having dinner at the moment because Yasuo’s family always ate later in the evening.

So many reasons for them not to be able to chat yet. That would come soon but even considering that, Yi was going to sleep early because that was what he did when he had classes early next day. _Well, any day, for real_. Even Sundays. Yasuo couldn’t fully believe some people naturally woke up around 8 on a day when they could sleep in forever. _Wild_.

…_Sexting ?_ This was merely an idea because it did happen on some late evening when they were both a little desperate but right now they barely got their intimate time of the week, no need to get all horny for Yi so soon. _Well, if he asks_. Probably not, Yi didn’t seem to need as much as Yasuo. However, it might still happen. Nothing was certain. And there was indeed that time when they had chatted and chatted until he understood Yi missed him in more than one way.

_Stop, stop_. It wasn’t the right time to think about that. Maybe at night once everyone was gone to bed and it was only him and Yi and their phones as link.

A bit more patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, the plot is moving a little!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's a little late! but i wanted to update certain series before it  
let's gooooooooo

_Ah, last day._

Even now Yi wasn’t realizing yet. He knew this was his very last normal day of highschool but it didn’t seem to catch up with his brain. As if next Monday everything would start all over again, another typical week with classes and students. Like any other day. In fact, that Monday was going to both a bit relaxing because he didn’t have to get up early for classes but at the same time it was going to be a week to study.

No time lost, he got out of bed and quickly went on his morning routine.

At least the day was up, there was some light outside. He remembered how awful it was in winter but now at least he could make the walk to highschool during day time. _Better than nothing_.

Time to get ready.

The house was still quiet, soon his parents would get up but they still had some time left. Yi didn’t mind, sometimes sitting by himself in the kitchen was fine. So used to this time of the early day. It also gave him time to think about Yasuo.

His poor beloved had been missing him since Yi first left the flat yesterday, quick to send many messages of both love and sadness. _Always so cute…_ It did busy his thoughts a little while he got back home and then went on his end of day, getting his tasks done. Yasuo always insisted that Yi didn’t have to reply instantly, he was just venting into the void or blabbering about his love.

…_He’s not happy about the break_. Or even the end of the school year globally.

Yi fully understood him and related, these weeks apart were going to sting and whatever salvation they could find during study time wasn’t going to last either. Just a week then Yi and Yone were going to do their final exams. So it meant not seeing Yasuo at all during that time and surely up until the results. _Shit_. He didn’t like a bit of it. They were barely getting used to what they had and now they were going to be separated. So Yasuo had a good reason to be so affectionate in messages even when Yi couldn’t answer. He even expressed it a few times, before jumping back on another lighter topic like events happening at school or a game.

It wasn’t time for Yasuo to wake up yet but Yi had almost finished his breakfast and he had a lot of time so he sent his morning message.

**[Good morning, love ! I hope you’ll be able to wake up without issue this morning. **

**I’ll see you at school <3]**

Not much but it was honest and full of love. Enough for Yasuo to send an army to heart emojis when he got up to such message. Not yet, not yet. There was something like half an hour before he could hope to hear from his boyfriend. Doing everything at the last minute like always but so far Yasuo hadn’t found too much troubles because of that. Since they got together, it only motivated him to go at the same time than Yone so he had enough time to see Yi before classes.

_At least it’s working. _

Now he was done, he had to move. Some noise came from upstairs, he wasn’t the only one awake in this house anymore.

_Let’s go._

~

_He’s here !_

Difficult not to see Yasuo arrive, ahead of his brother who didn’t even seem to care about the silly enthusiasm showed. Yi neither, he was far too happy to see him after so much time.

« Babyyyyyyy. » As soon as he got inside the building Yasuo practically ran to him, arms open for a good hug.

« Hello hello, Yasuo… You seem to have some energy left, that’s great. »

It didn’t go beyond that strong hug, still a bit too public to Yi’s taste. Like usual Yasuo took his hand and gently led him to a quieter area in the corridors. That grin couldn’t ever be erased, it was far too adorable.

Yasuo was a little quiet in words but in actions he seemed close to just stroll happily in the corridor with Yi by his side until they found some kind of privacy. As soon as it was far enough, Yi was softly taken into a kiss, embrace resumed.

_At last… _

« Damn, I needed that one. » Since he couldn’t shut up, indeed Yasuo had to be excited. After that interruption he pressed another hungry kiss, not caring about the rest of the world.

More and more, a few more kisses that turned into light affection. When he was able to speak, Yi returned all he could.

« I needed that too. How are you doing ? It’s not often I see you so awake, love. »

More pecks, each single one meant fully. Yi couldn’t help but hold him tightly in his arms, they didn’t have long and he wanted to enjoy it while it last.

« I mean, it’s the last day. I’ll take any second I got to spend with you… »

« Ah yes, indeed. Though don’t be too sad, I’m sure we will be able to share more next week. In the end, did you even sleep last night ? »

« Uhhhh yes ! It took a while to come ‘cause I was too excited but I managed to sleep a minimum. Anyway, I got tomorrow to pass out until noon, or all the following weeks. I’ll still miss you, baby… »

« I can maybe try to find some excuse to go downtown tomorrow, if really you are desperate. Though the closer we’ll get from exams, the less I’ll be able to go outside. You’ll be dearly missed too. »

This time Yasuo didn’t say anything although his face was just so full of emotions, quite happy with a touch of sadness because they both knew what was to come. Nonetheless he slowly got his hands around Yi’s face before kissing him again, a lot more tenderly.

They still had some time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to speed that up at least for a while xD


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
yes, it's moving at last!

It went too fast.

Morning had come and left, afternoon was on the way too and Yasuo was barely able to keep up with everything. A bit ironic because if it wasn’t for his sad love, he would be so happy to see that day done at last, the very last before the break and then holidays. But no, he was doomed to feel a little sad this day because he wouldn’t see Yi that often. At least he was aware that it would happen no matter what so he did his best to ignore it and enjoy their time together.

Yone gave them some space, which was quite appreciated because Yasuo wasn’t up to put on a ‘fight’ if his brother was ready to annoy him in their already limited time. Lunch for examples went without issues, soon enough they got back to their hidden spot under the stairs as some goodbye ritual.

It hadn’t been for so long but they did share a lot of peace and affection in this kind of far spot. Next year Yasuo was going to be so heartbroken about it, remembering how sweet it was to be able to sit with Yi and to gently rest against his shoulder. What they just did this early afternoon before the bell rang and they had to go back to classes.

It seemed that Yi felt that too but he looked quite happy all day, holding Yasuo’s hand preciously when it was possible. Most likely they both tried not to think about what they were going to miss and more about what nice things they were going to do.

Like going downtown.

They discussed it further during lunch, even though it remained quite hypothetical because Yi didn’t know what his parents would say. Yasuo felt a little bad for him because his own mom wouldn’t be too worried as long as he told her where he was going, for how long and with who. For Yi’s case, it wasn’t like his parents would literally stop him from going outside but it remained quite rare. Right before exam time, it didn’t feel like the best timing. But he would still try since it meant one possible chance to meet outside and to do fun things together. There was a cat café downtown and Yi talked about it with cute enthusiasm so yes Yasuo really hoped they would be able to go there.

After that, he couldn’t really make plans anymore unless it was about their vacation, which was almost completely done in advance. They had booked their train tickets, the grand-parents had given their blessings, Yi was going to be given enough money to cover food and stuff during that time, all that. It was done a bit in advance because the latter preferred not to do it at the last minute, especially when it involved taking train.

For Yasuo, that was quite an exciting topic, more than the lingering nostalgia about a time that wasn’t even gone. He thought about it during his last classes, not even pretending to follow because at that point profs had given up, students weren’t expected to remember much when they were that close to be set free.

All he needed to be patient until the end of this final day.

~

_Soon, soon._

Yasuo was never really good at waiting but in that one case he couldn’t do anything else. He sat at one of those benches close to the highschool hall, waiting for Yi. His own classes were over but Yi’s weren’t, so here was staying there while everyone he knew had already ran away from school as soon as they could.

Most of the hour was already gone, he could entertain good hopes.

_But there will be Yon…_

How tragic.

It was logical because he and Yi were classmates, how could he ever forget about this ? Furthermore, Yasuo and Yone literally lived at the same place so it meant Yone was going to walk with them. Welcome to the third wheel. Yasuo sighed, he really wished they had more luck than that.

_Please be smart for once_. He feared Yone might come just to annoy him a little.

More minutes went with nothing to distract him. At least the weather was nice, just some wind and a few clouds but otherwise the day was sunny. Not the worst time to be outside.

Then he heard the bell.

_Ah ! _

Now it was time to sit there while trying not to look like an overjoyed kid. From there he would miss anyone leaving the building so there was no need to go inside and look for Yi directly.

For a time Yasuo didn’t see much but soon enough students were leaving, some looking quite in a hurry to put this whole place and time behind them. Or just wanting to be home. Yasuo understood that but since he got with Yi, he always preferred to spend time with him.

Right on time to see his dear boyfriend get out of the building, Yone right behind him. Arf. This was a bit of a mixed moment, Yasuo was so happy to see Yi but he didn’t want to be bothered by his brother.

In any case he waved at Yi so he could easily spot him, then he took his bag and went to join them.

« Hey ! You did it, you’ve survived highschool ! »

« Hello again Yasuo. Yes, at last although I already miss it a little. » Yi didn’t lose time and came to gently grab his hand, resuming one of their habits.

« Well, I sure won’t miss it at all. Alright, see ya Monday, Yi ! »

That was from Yone, giving a friendly tap over Yi’s shoulder before he got ahead and left them.

Wait, what ?

« Wait, where do you think you’re going ?? » Not that he was anyone to police what Yone did but Yasuo was confused.

« What ? I’m free to do whatever I want. Just hanging out at a friend’s place, I already told mom I’d be there in time for dinner. You’ll thank me later. »

Last waving then Yone was truly gone, running to join the friend he was talking about. _Oh, alright._ So it looked like Yone either had been quite nice for once and found something to do or he just didn’t give a single fuck and went on his life. In any case it was fine for Yasuo, seizing this new time alone to hug Yi.

« Damn. I really thought he’d try to ruin it for us. »

Yi welcomed him gladly and Yasuo swore he felt a light peck against his cheek although he maybe dreamed it.

« No, he told me he had other plans. He knew you’d be annoyed if he came with us. »

« Naaaaah you mean he’s being nice for once ? It gonna snow or something. »

« You know he is. »

Still, he made Yi laugh so it was worth it. After that they kissed, although it didn’t last that long because Yasuo wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

« Alright, alright. Let’s go, baby ? »

« Yes, let’s go. »

After seeing such a beautiful grin, nothing could ruin his day. It was time to go, light heart and happy mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go go go

**Author's Note:**

> This series should be updated along my other ones, so quite frequently I hope!
> 
> For any information, chat, etc, you can find me on:  
> twitter: @niceswordboots  
> tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
